


A Library Collection

by vixen_uchiha



Category: Girl Genius, Harry Potter - Fandom, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Inuyasha - Fandom, Naruto, Ranma 1/2, YuYu Hakusho
Genre: F/M, Harry Potter - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, ranma 1/2 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-06 16:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 70,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixen_uchiha/pseuds/vixen_uchiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small collection of stoies that I may or may not finish</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doing as Hermione Tells me

**Author's Note:**

> If any readers would like to use my ideas please let me know.

I sat in a compartment with Hermione and Ron along with his little sister Ginny on the way back from school sadly I happened to be going to the Dursley. I really did not listen to what was being said I turned when my arm was pulled on, it was Hermione "Are you paying attention to what I just told you?" she asked  
"Sorry I was thinking, what did you say?" I asked as she rolled her eyes.  
"You should listening when someone is talking to you. I'm telling you that even though we know Mr. Black is innocent. They would not have let you live with him, I mean he spent years around Dementors and plus you have to stay at the Dursley because of the wards the headmaster would have made you stay there he makes you go back every year. What would it matter if Mr. Black got cleared? You would have to back and charge those wards to keep your family safe it is your home right? And you need it just the same it keeps you safe. I mean if it was not for me you most likely would have ended up killing yourself." she stopped, having run out of breath.  
I blink at what she just said. How did she know about the wards, I never told anyone about them? I said nothing but opened another chocolate frog only the to have it taken out of my hands.  
"You will rot your teeth, I think you have had enough candy" Hermione said as she tossed the frog out the window. "Here's the card I know you collect them." she told as she handed it back to me.  
It was Artemisia Lufkin who was the first witch Minster of Magic, I bet she would have listened to us when we told her what we saw unlike that useless Fudge we had as a Minister now.  
That's when it hit me, Dumbledore could have done something too, as he is Chief Warlock, but what Hermione said was true he would make me go back. That's it he wanted me there, I was grateful to who ever got me out in the summer and they always did so after getting the okay from him. I stood and shoved the card into my pocket and made my way over to the door.  
"And where do you think your going?" Hermione demanded.  
"To the loo, want to come and hold it for me, as you seem to think I need to hold your hand for every little thing?" I snapped back at her. "You do not need to be rude Harry." she huffed I said nothing but walked out of the door. I would take my time and think, as I had a lot to think about.  
Before I noticed close to an hour had passed. I should go back and sit and listen to them talk if they ask I'll just tell them Trevor got away from Neville and he asked for help finding him. Just as I stood to leave the compartment I had hide in the very three people stopped outside the door for a second I thought they might come in. For some unknown reason I ducked down under the window so they could not see me. I could hear what they where saying,  
"Was he in the loo Ron?" Hermione asked  
"No and none of the upper years have seen him, I even asked Percy" Ron said I knew that was a lie I had run into Percy just down that corridor. That only made me question why Percy would lie for me and to his brother no less.  
"We best find him, the headmaster said to watch him he just might run off and join Black and we all know that goes against what is best for him. Did you look in the front of the train?" Hermione asked  
"No, why would he be there it is mostly Slytherin's." Ginny said  
Hermione huffed "More the reason he would be there." she told them. "Let's go look we best all go and don't say we lost him. I don't word getting back to the headmaster." She told them, I listened as they left before looking out the window to make sure they where gone. I quickly returned to the compartment I had been sharing with the pair to do just as Hermione said. I was going to find Sirius and stay with him, only the compartment was not empty  
A girl with blond hair and light blue eyes was sitting there reading a magazine upside down while Percy read a textbook. "Hello, don't mind me I am just going to get my things and be off." I said "The Webemagi's will just lead them to you." the girl said  
I blinked "What does that mean and what is a Webemagi?" I asked  
"Did you here are charms to track people." Percy said  
"Can you tell if there are some on my belongings?" I askedHe nodded that he could and there where many, five alone on poor Hedwig and seven more on items in my trunk. "Can you remove them?" I asked  
"Not all of them, I can place them on something else if you like it will be easier than removing them. If you going you need to dress in something else something less noticeable, you school uniform will stand out too much and those muggle clothes even more so." Percy said as he went about moving the tracking charms.  
"I have nothing else." I told him  
"You could borrow a dress of mine they will be looking for a boy and I know a spell or two the grow hair and dye it." The girl said she was smaller than me while I did not think what she wore would fit me. I was more Hermione's' size, oh and look her trunk was right there.  
It did not take me long to find something to where Luna even went out while I changed. Percy in the mean time had placed all the trackers onto chocolate frogs and rewrapped them minus the cards those he placed in my trunk before shrinking it and repacking Hermione's trunk he shrunk the other trunks and handed them to me.  
"The first stop I would make would be to talk to my account manger." He advised, handing them over. I pocketed all the trunks save fore Luna's as he let Luna know she could come back in, I gave Luna her trunk when she came back in to fix my hair.  
Before she started I wrote a quick letter to Gringotts telling them I would be stopping by and I need to speak to them about my accounts. I let her out and before I could close the window a small brown owl flew in. I read the letter, it was from Sirius saying this was to replace Ron's rat. Percy snorted as he was made to give him that rat.  
He told me to keep it as it would seem odd to have an owl cage and no owl. It took some doing but we got the little owl into the cage. Luna sat to work on my hair as Percy left to make one last round. Luna had just added the last red highlight when the door opened. Hermione, Ron and Ginny where standing there giving us odd looks  
"Why are you in our compartment?" Hermione asked  
"We got kicked out of ours by a couple who wanted to snogg and as this one was empty, we thought no one was using it." Luna said  
"Our trunks are on the racks" Ginny said  
"There are no trunks on the racks look for yourself." Luna said  
"Be quiet Loony, no one asked you." Ron said. I could tell this hurt her so I pulled her into a one armed hug.  
"What happened to our trunks?" Hermione asked the only thing that sat in the rack was my owl cage. Luna said nothing so Hermione turned to me. I looked at her and pulled a piece of parchment that I had left out after sending Hedwig off and wrote I did not know and I could not speak due to the fact I had laryngitis.  
"They make pepper up potion you know." Hermione said I glared at her and she stepped back. I wrote out that I knew that and I had an allergy to an ingredient in it and could not take it and she needed to mind her own business.  
"Well someone took our trunks you had to have seen them" Ron said I wrote out that we had only been here for a short while and the only person we had seen was the Head boy on his rounds. So if someone took them it would be best to go tell him or a perfect. He rolled his eyes before leaving. Ginny made to sit down but Hermione pulled her out saying they needed to find Harry still and report their missing belongings. It was an hour later when we pulled into the station.  
"There's my daddy I will see if he can take us to the Alley." Luna said running off to an oddly dressed man. I followed her slowly to give her time with her father as I made my way over I spotted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to their children, they seemed to tell them something that had Mrs. Weasley rush over to the floo and to make a call as she only kneeled down. I knew she was flooing the school it was mostly likely about two things one I was gone and another their trunks where gone. I notice Percy giving frogs to Ron who quickly ate one and loudly complained there was no card.  
Mr. Lovegood spoke up "Let's go, I was just going to apparate to the house we can take the Knight bus to the Alley first I have some shopping to do before our trip." Luna's dad said I followed them off the platform and out of the station passing Uncle Vernon on the way, I heard him say he would be teaching me who's the boss the summer and what happens to no good freaks that harm his sister.  
"Mr. Lovegood could you wait a second, I need to do something and I really need to use the loo this time." I said  
"Yes dear my little dandelion and I will wait here." He said  
"Oh Daddy I best go too, you always say to use the loo before car trips." Luna said I had come to know in a short time that Luna was odd but a good kind of odd and it seems her father was just the same. I let Luna pull me off and before I could protest she pulled me into the girls' loo. "So what are you going to do?" She asked stepping into a stall I stepped into the one left of the stall she was using , "Remember to put the paper thingy on the seat before you sit down" she called. I was trying to decide out how to stand and pee while in this skirt. In her own way Luna reminded me I was dressed as a girl and they sat to pee.  
"If I have someone to play me, I would not be miss so soon and if I got an owl asking about why I never waited on them I could say tell them by the time I returned to the compartment they where not there and I wait till we reached the station and never saw them on the platform and I could not make my uncle wait. The only one that might help is Dobby"  
"The great Harry Potter be calling Dobby" was said by the elf that popped into the stall with me I yelped in surprise.  
"I did not mean to and could you turn around while I finish." I said he looked sad at what I told him, "Stay here I have something to ask you." I said, Dobby nodded and did as I asked him. I was glad only Luna and I were in the restroom. I quickly told Dobby my plan and Luna added parts too, like making it look like they had done something to the body when the time frame we gave him was finished.  
"Dobby do if the great Harry Potter be my master." Dobby said I agreed and told him he was to never punish himself with out telling me what he did that needed punishing and I would decide the punishment. He jumped in place before popping out, we quickly left the loo and saw Uncle Vernon drag Harry Potter off. It was odd to watch yourself get dragged off. I spotted who I was looking for.  
"Sir" I said walking up to the bobby with Luna following me.  
"What can I do for you to young lady? Not lost are you?" he asked  
"No sir my father is waiting for us over there." Luna said pointing to her dad.  
"We where going to the loo when we passed an man you said he was going to teach someone he called a freak an lesson and we just saw him dragging a young boy out of here by his arm it looked like he might hurt him." I told the man  
" Mother always told us if we saw an adult hurting a kid or one tried to hurt us to get help." said Luna I nodded in agreemant.  
"Thank you, now you two best run along to your father now, I will look into this." He told us. We did as he told us and made or way back to Mr. Lovegood.  
"We are ready Daddy, now remember we have to go to an Alley way first." Luna said the ride to Diagon Alley did not take long and the knight bus was still the same crazy ride I took at the start of summer.  
"Lets go take care of your friends business at the bank then we can do some shopping for the trip." Mr. Lovegood said, I was not to sure about have him help he like he seemed to want to no adult has done so in my lifetime.  
"How may I help you today?" asked the Goblin who was working in the window we had walked to.  
"I need to see my account manger, but I am not to sure who that is." I said the goblin looked at me then to Luna and her dad.  
"If they are not family then they must wait here and I need your key." the Goblin said I handed my key over and the goblin grinned at me  
"Ironheart take this young one to this office and be quick about it." he told another goblin as he wrote something on a piece of parchment. I followed the goblin named Ironheart, he was shorter than most of the goblins I had meet in the back but he was the fastest one so far. I almost ran into his back when he stopped, he said nothing but knocked on a door with a name plate that said Ragnok and something else in what I assumed was gobbledygook. Whoever I had been taken to call to enter Ironheart only held the door open for me. I stepped around him and he shoved the paper into my hands.  
"Thank you for leading me to this office and holding the door." I told him as I walked past, Ironheart only nodded at me.  
"What can I do for you today human child?" Asked the goblin sitting behind the desk the looked to be made out of oak.  
"I asked to see my account manager the goblin called Ironheart and gave him this and said the bring me to your office." I said placing the note on in his hand. He waved me to a chair in front of the desk. It was very comfy,  
"I see Mr. Potter will you tell me why you have not answered any owls we have sent you?" The goblin asked  
"I did not know you where trying to owl me. I seem to only get owls from friends or Hogwarts. What did you want to talk about?" I asked  
The Goblin opened a desk drawer and pulled out a rolled up parchment.  
"Lord Arcturus Black passed away in 1991, and as he had disowned his daughter for marrying against his wishes the family money was left to his son. His son passed away in the year 1979 a few short months after his youngest son's murder. His will left every thing to his oldest son and a trust set aside for his wife to live the remainder of her days in a small cabin out in York. She did not take this so well as she must have assumed she would hold the Black fortune but as I said the Lord of the House was still alive when her husband passed away could only take what she was left by her husband, she passed away in 1985, she left no will so her belongings and what little money left in the trust returned to the main vaults." He pulsed to take a breath.  
"Now many thought she was the head of the family, mostly the Malfoy family who thought they could claim the vaults after her passing. But that did not come to pass even when they tried once more in 1991 when the Lord of Black family passed away. His will was every clear on who got what and why. Lord Black left every thing to you along with this letter." The goblin said handing me the scroll.  
"Do you know why he would do that?" I asked  
"I think he knew you and his grandson would need this someday felt this was the only way he could help." The goblin told me, before I could ask who his grandson was, he stood up from behind his desk and waved for me to follow.  
"Come there is much we must do to make sure that will is followed. You need to have our healers look at you and your friends must go home and return at a later date. As it is close to the audit dates the Potter vaults are long over due for one." The goblin said  
I was a little to shock to do much more than follow him out of his office and deeper into the underground. Soon I was shuffled into a bed and handed a note along with the owl from Sirius. The note was from Luna telling me to owl her and she along with her father would return for me at a later date and that I could come along on their summer trip if I wanted to. I asked for some paper along with something to write with and wrote a note off to Sirius telling him what I had over heard and what had happened in the bank. I was about to send it off when I realized I did not know if the little owl could make it out.  
"Excuse me." I said to the Goblin who looked to be getting ready to look me over said nothing but looked at me as if to say yes. "I need to send an owl, the person I am sending it to will want to come here, but I am not to sure if I can send an owl out." I said  
"I can send it out and have it made into a key if you like, it will only cost one gallon. I am called Oozetongue we shall get to know each other well in your stay." Oozetongue said, I just nodded and handed over the note. It was handed off to another goblin who was told something in what I now sure to be gobbledygook. "These test go easier and fast if you are asleep" Oozetongue said holding out a flask. I drank it with out question, it might have been really dumb of me, but if not for being here I would have been at the Dursley's. I worried for Dobby but knew he could take care of himself. I was more worried about Sirius, it was clear to me now the Headmaster did not want him free any more than he wanted me free was my last thought as I dozed off.  
Oozetongue point of view:Leader Ragnok had done some odd things in his time as leader but money was made with very little lost the elders where happy. So when he led a human child to me for treatment did not surprise me, the surprise was just who that human child was.  
Said child was The 'boy who lived', this basic scan showed many things. One of those being how malnourished he was, for a young one to be treated as this one clearly was evil. The treatment needed would be painful and nothing could be taken for it, if the young one was asleep it would help. I turned when the child called me, he asked if he could send an owl off and told me the person it was for would want to come. I told him how much we charged for a secure mail key and told my assistant to send the letter off. I told the child treatment would be easier if he was asleep. I was shocked when he agreed, most adults under my care did not agree to what said. I gave the boy a potion that would make him sleep for at least a day. I started an in depth scan, and was angered at what came of it. This child was not only malnourished but his body showed signs of past wounds that could only have come from adults. Bones that have been broken and not healed correctly, the boys own magic must have healed him the best way possible. Potions would fix his growth problems, I would have to vanish and mend most of his bones.  
"Healer Oozetongue I want you to document every injury this child has." Ragnok said as he returned to the healing room.  
"Just make sure the ones who have harmed this child are punished till they have no gold." I said, he said nothing as he left, but I could tell he was unhappy about this. "By The Great Maker, what has this child been put though." I said  
"Healer Oozetongue, what is the matter?" my assistant asked  
"Look at this blood work and tell me I am seeing the truth." I said. My assistant did as I asked then pulled her own blood to test.  
"By The Great Maker" she said before fainting away. I knew she saw the same as I had, at some point in this boy's life he hand been bitten by the great snake and lived. I would have to ask when the child when he awoke. The scan of his magic core was the last test I ran, I was not shocked to see a block on his core but as it was a block placed on children when they reach the age of one to prevent them from harming themselves. It did not take long to remove it and by the time the block was gone my scan of his past injuries.  
"Nambile go and get Leader Ragnok" I said to my other assistant after she had placed her co-worker onto one of the beds, she wasted no time by asking what I need from the lead, she just rushed to fetch him. They returned shortly there after.  
"What is it Healer Oozetongue?" Ragnok asked I just handed the paper with the finding over to him. "This is troubling, I will call for a team to come and remove that tamashii-dampen from his scar. That mad man must have made more than one to have one be of this size. If he has gone this far than I can say he is still out there waiting to return." Ragnok said just as a man was lead into the room by guards I placed myself in front of the child. I knew who that man was and would not let him harm the boy. One guards handed over a letter to Ragnok who read it over than smiled.  
"Healer Oozetongue please look over this man and record his wounds and what treatment he needs to be given. I must return to my audits and someone please get a hold of the clan in America." Ragnok said. I was some what shock at what I had been told to do till I saw the man's eyes he did not care to much for himself but held the worry a parent would over their child.  
"He will be fine when he wakes you should get some sleep it will make healing you faster and less painful." I told him as I went to get another sleeping potion. He said nothing when I handed him the potion, I watched as the man the papers were reporting to be mad and a killer, fall asleep looking at a child he cared for. Mr. Black was in just about the same shape as his godson only with less broken bones. I had just finished my examination of him when the team came in to remove tamashii-dampen from the child's scar.  
"Healer Oozetongue, why is there a wanted man in this room?" asked one of the men.  
"Ragnok said to heal him and I shall do as told. That child bring many questions to mind some I will ask when he awakes those seem best left alone. Your team was call to remove a tamashii-dampen please do so. Who knows what is has done to that poor child." I said He nodded before joining his team, it was well past the mid-night hour before they finished. Ragnok had returned at some point and was waiting just in side the doorway.  
"Before you destroy that foul thing do the setsuritsu suru, I want to know where the over tamashii-dampen are and send teams out to destroy them." Ragnok said. The leader of the team just nodded, doing so would coast the clans money but to let that monster return to power would coast us our way of life. I took the first watch over our quests. They awoke the following afternoon after an eventful morning, a tamashii-dampen had been found in one of our vaults. Teams were being put together to gather the rest, the audit of the vaults would be finished by tonight. _  
Dobby's viewpoint:  
Dobby had been a good elf all his life always doing as his aster told him. Dobby remembered when he had been but a small elf child and his mother belonged to the great Potter family. Even though they had to sell Dobby, they made sure it was to kind family and it was till the young master got married. The new mistresses was not so kind and had been cast out of her family. She punished us for not doing every thing just right and gave Dobby away to the awful Malfoy family they are the meanest to elves. It was the first time little master returned for the summer time after his first year of schooling. He talked about how the great Harry Potter did something to steal the cup from his house and how the headmaster must favor him, as he never got in trouble for breaking the rules.  
Master said he would take care of it, it made Dobby worry. Dobby had been born a Potter elf and his mother had died a Potter elf. So when I heard master talking about a plain to kill Harry Potter I knew what I must do. None of my plan had worked but in the end the great Harry Potter had stopped the evil and freed Dobby. I watched over the great Harry Potter till he was at his house before popping out to find other Potter elves.  
Their young master be needing them. I could find none but I did clean house where I looked, I was just cleaning the house where the great Harry Potter became great when he called me. I wasted no time in going to him maybe I could be a potter elf once more. The Great Harry Potter yelped when I popped in front of him before asking be to turn around. He told me of his plan his friend Miss Luna added some parts too. I told him I would do so if I could be a potter elf. I wanted to hug him when he agreed but elves do not hug their masters. The great Harry Potter when told me to never punish myself and if I felt I did wrong to come to him and he would decide my punishment or if one was needed at all. I did as told, I would make these muggles pay. I had watched how they treated my master last summer after I have gotten him in trouble. I had seen in their minds how they felt when I looked for elves at that house as it was so clean. It had to be by elf hand to be that clean. But is was master magic the kept it clean, they had treat him the old mistress had before giving me away. Dobby would do as told and get them punished for how they treated master and how he was treated before he became master.  
"There you are boy." was said before Dobby was pulled off, I watched as Master and Miss Luna came from the loo. "What have you done with you freak belongings?" asked the large muggle.  
"I left them with a friend." I said  
"Another freak no doubt, but to bad I planned on using them to teach you a lesson this summer after what you did to my sister." he said before shoving me in the back of a muggle machine. Dobby listened as this muggle man talk about showing the great Harry Potter a lesson. A lesson will be thought alright but it he will be the one learning it, before long we where back in those strange houses that seemed to look that same. I shuddered at the feeling they gave me, it was unnatural no home should look and feel the same. I was soon locked into the great Harry Potter's old room. I was told to start the plan in two days time, Dobby was good at waiting., Dobby had been waiting all of his life to return to his family and now that he was back he would let nothing harm it  
Sgt Mark Stebbins point of view:  
Today was considered to be one of the odd ball days of the year. The first of September, December 23, January 5 and June 20 where days extra portals where add as people in all manner of dress came out. One year I even saw a man in a purple poke-a-dotted dress walking around.  
"Sir" was said from behind me, I turned to fact two little girls. One was dressed in a long shirt with a turtle neck shirt while the other was dressed in a dressed that could only be described as a melted rainbow. I hoped they where not lost as the odd people had started showing up. When I asked them that the one in the rainbow dress said her father was over there.  
I looked at a man who was dressed strangely but not every one could wear a kilt and get away with it he was one of those people. They told be of how the over heard a man saying he would teach a freak a lesson than dragged a young boy roughly out of here. I told them I would look into it and watched them make there way back to the one girls father.  
"This is Mark checking in, just had an odd report I need some one at the station to pull up the cctv cameras and look for a man pulling a young boy off and follow there he is taken." I said  
"Mark is this a kidnapping?" came over the radio  
"I don't know at this point, some girls reported a man saying he would teach a freak a lesson then said they saw him pulling a young boy off. Just want to make sure nothing too odd happens today of all days." I said into the radio as I made my way out front.  
"Those girls where right, I followed him and the boy out till he was shoved into a car running the numbers now." dispatch told me, I did not see anything out of sorts. "The car is registered to Grunnings Drill Firm on loan to a one Vernon Dursley. Pulling up info on his family, has a stay at home wife Petunia Dursley nee Evens, a son, get this named Dudley Dursley who attends Smeltings a sister Marge Dursley who breeds English bull dogs and last but not least it say he has a nephew named Harry Potter that attends HSWW advancement school." dispatch told me.  
"You say Potter and he goes to HSWW" I asked breaking dispatch off  
"Yea Mark a one Harry James Potter started at HWSS in 1991. Why do you ask?" Dispatch asked  
"I worked with a Potter once in special force, he went under ground in the 80's after he found something thing out that made him and his family a target of that terrorist group back then the skull and snake group. Last I heard the lead of the group found him and his family, from the report James was killed first but he or his wife must have got the killer as their son lived." I said  
"Why do you say that?" was asked  
"Because this group killed everyone when they attacked. I have seen a baby who was less the a year old killed by these guys. The attacks all stopped in 1981 no one knows why and it worries the big bosses that group is out there waiting to return." I said  
"I'll video I-queue the family, think we should send a car out?" Dispatch asked  
"I think we should ask around first something does not seem right about all this." I said as a family walked past me. The little girl was getting a lecture about leaving her belonging unattended on a train. It seemed that they where taken on the train ride back from her school, I was about to step over and ask if they would like to report it but the girl yelled that a school's friends mother had already reported it as her children's belonging had been taken too. The girl was quickly told not to talk to her father in that tone.  
Even though my shift was over, I was looking into this Dursley family. My gut told me something was wrong. Plus I wanted to know if the kid was related to the James Potter I knew, I owed him my life.  
"Knew I would find you here Mark, still looking in to what happened today." was said from behind me.  
"Yeah, Tad, something is not right. I am going to go out to the local office in the morning and have a talk and ask if I can take a look around myself." I told him  
"You think is kid might be James' kid?" Tad asked  
"Maybe but there are a lot of people named Potter out there." Tad said  
"I know that but something is nagging at me and I hate when something is nagging at me. The kid looked just like James only younger, than there's that Black bloke who busted out of jail last summer. He looked a little ruff around the edges, but it was Sirius, they said he sold James and his family out. You know and I know that Sirius would never do that James was his brother in every way but blood." I said  
"I know that, you know that but the uppers won't believe in your gut like we do." Tad said I sighed, before standing up; I best get home and rest. I knew there would be a lot happening in the next few days.  
"Mark, give me a call in the morning if your gut says this kid is James' I want to have a talk with that Dursley bloke too." Tad said as he rubbed his arm where I knew a scar ran the length of his arm. James had prevent him from losing his arm if not his life, what ever he had done back then had been magic. I nodded that I would give him a call and walked out of the room.  
The next morning I yawned as I waited for Tad to come out of his house, I did not sleep easy last night the look in that boy's eyes hunted my dreams. His eyes held nothing not even life, they just looked jaded emeralds.  
"Ruff night?" Tad asked as he opened the door to my car. My answer was to yawn at him, it was less than a hours drive out to Little Whinging.  
"So you want to go around asking some questions?" Said Robert Evens he was the head Bobby here.  
"Yeah, a man named Vernon Dursley was over heard teaching a boy he called freak a lesson before he dragged a boy out of station." I said  
"I can show you I got have a copy of the tapes." Tad said  
"Show me what you got and it best be good." Robert said Tad showed him the tapes from yesterday, Roberts Evens sighed  
"That's Vernon Dursley alright and the boy is Harry Potter he lives with them and has for some time. I can tell you what has been said about the boy has never been good. Most people on his street believe what they have been told but no kid can be that bad without getting nicked and I can tell you he has never been. My son had a run in with the Dursley's son last summer and lets just say he won't be bullying my boy anymore." Robert said  
"So you have no proof they are mistreating the kid?" I asked  
"None what so every but last year they had bars put on one window and one widow alone. Before I could look in to it they had been removed and the Potter boy was gone. I did not know he was back till you came asking permission to poke around. Do what you like but I want you to see if you can find out just who is bullying the children. They make sure to knew do any thing when an adult are not around. I have an idea who is behind it but unless the children say something our hands are tied. And without seeing who is doing it ourselves we can not stop it." Robert said.  
"Think this will be like old time Mark?" Tad asked as we walked out. It took us three days to ask all the questions, most people on the block thought the Potter boy went to some school called St. Brutus' Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys. It took another day to get permission from our boss to talk to the Dursley family. I wanted till Vernon had left for work that morning before I approached the house. It seemed I was not the only one.  
"Morning sir, might I ask what your business is here?" I asked  
"I am here on bank business, I work for the bank the Potter's holdings are held at. The account that looked after the bank has been charge with fraud we need to see the receipts of what has been spent on Mister Potter's up keep." The man said  
"Oh, we might have to talk after this, the Dursley's are being looked into how they treat their nephew." I told him.  
"Yes it seems we will have to talk." he said before he rang the bell. It did not take too long before a woman opened the door. I was about to wish her a good morning when she spoke.  
"What has that boy done now?" she asked I wanted to glare at her, but I was on the job however the short man next to me did glare at her.  
"While we are her about your nephew, it is not what he has done but what has been done to him." I said  
"I do not know what lies that boy has been tell you but don't worry my husband will talk to him about how he treats his betters." she said.  
"None the less I need to talk to him" I told her  
"Well he is out doing who knows what, I am not sure when he will return." she said  
"That is fine, I can wait plus this gentleman has something he wishes to talk to you about also." I said she glared at me but stepped aside letting us in to the house.  
"Just what do you want?" she asked harshly  
"I need all receipts from the items you bought for one Harry James Potters welfare." he said. She looked as if she had swallowed a lemon.  
"My husband takes care of all that you will have to wait till he comes home." she said  
"Then I will return, I have many things to talk to this nice man about things I had found out over the years. You do not mind if we use this room here" he said as he gathered his paperwork and snapped his case shut.  
"Yes, lets it would be a waste of time to wait here while I have other things to look into like the children who are bullying and cause damage to the local park." I said as I was called over the radio.  
"Dispatch, Mark here what is it you need?" I asked  
"Just wanted to let you know we have nicked the kids that have been causing all the trouble in the Estate." Tad said over dispatch.  
"That's good to hear, the Potter boy was not at home." I said It was a hour latter and, I could tell the woman wanted us out of her house.  
"Gentlemen I have things I must do today so please leave?" she said  
"I sure your plans can wait, in fact if you are in such a hurry you can call your husband home and go out and find the Potter boy." I said  
"And leave you two here to poke around my home, I think not. I will call my husband home along with our lawyer." She said as the bell rang once more. I knew who it was before she went to answer it. We had been watching the house and knew for a fact young Mr. Potter had not left this house from the time he was returned. When I had told Tad the boy was not home he was to radio Robert and he was to go get a search warrant for this house. He along with a task force were to show up silent and lights out, just in case something was tried.  
"Hello how might..." she must have stopped speaking when she saw just who was at her door.  
"Step out side Mrs. Dursley we have a warrant to search your home." I could hear Robert saying from the front hall. In response Mrs. Dursley scream that this was all that freaks fault. Two of our lady Bobbies lead her out to a car and placed her in the back, by now some of the people in the other houses came out to see what was going on. Robert and his crew along with Tad came in so that we could search the house. I hoped nothing had been done to the boy while we gather the needed information to get the warrant.  
"Sir, I need to ask you to wait outside." I said the gentleman  
"That is fine but I must stay around if the boy needs hospitalization I can make the arrangements." He said as he walked out the door.  
"Can I ask you what Mr. Potter father's name might be?" I asked  
"James Charles Potter, he was killed 13 years ago on Halloween." he said before walking out the door.  
"Why ask that?" Robert asked as some of his men went to work down stairs.  
"Tad and myself use to work with a James Potter, he was in Special Forces, he found something out that made his family a target they went under ground but were sold out. I know James and his wife died but their son lived.. want to guess the kids name?" I asked  
"I don't,.. oh bloody hell." he said taking me by surprise, till I saw what he did. A door the eight locks and a cat flap, I knocked on the door in hopes to get a response a soft hello came back to me. I wasted no time in opening the door and was shocked at what I saw. The people we locked away had it better than this.  
"Mr. Potter lets get you out of here." I said as I made my way over to him. He flinched away as if I would hit him. "I am not going to hurt you, I am one of the good guys" I told him. He said nothing just sat there froze in place. I picked him up and slowly made my way outside with him. An EMT unit was waiting outside for me, more people had come over to see what happened as I handed the boy off. I wanted to go with him but had work to do here.  
"Sgt. Mark was it. I will go with Mr. Potter as his family's newly appointed accountant it falls on me to arrange payment for his medical care." the short man said  
"Yes, I just realized that I have yet to get your name." I said  
"Ragnok, yes is strange but my sister has it worse than myself." he told me.I nodded and stepped aside so he could get in the back of the ambulance.  
"Officer can I ask what is going on?" asked a woman  
"Someone over heard a Vernon Dursley talking about teaching a freak a lesson than pull a young boy off none too nicely. We looked into to and found it to be true it was just a random check to make sure nothing had happened to the boy that lead to many questions." I said  
"I am sure the boy did something after all he goes to a school for criminals and his father was a drunk and his mother a loose woman." she said the other woman nest to her nodded along with what she just told me.  
"Then why do the boy's records show he attend HSWW for the advanced. If his father who I think he was I can tall you right now he was not drunk. I worked with a James Potter a couple of times before back when the skull and snake killings where happening. He was in Special Forces while his wife was in the research field trying to find out who was a part of the group till she had her kid. They both where killed saving him and named Knight and Lady for their deeds." I said before walking off. I did not feel like hearing what they had to say.  
By the time I had return the team had made good work of finding out what was what. I was shocked when I heard Tad cursing he almost never cursed but when he did it was bad. When I saw what had him blue in the face I wish more than anything we could carry a sidearm. He was looking in the cupboard under the stairs for some reason I would have to ask why. But at some point it had been used as a bed room the cot mattress was still there along with the blood stains. It would be a long day filling out the paperwork.  
With Ragnok  
I was surprised to see an officer of the law walking up to the same house I planned to visit today. The audit had clearly shown Mr. Potter's muggle relatives had been getting paid to look after him but I could tell now that none of the money was being spent on him. When I felt the elf in the up stairs part of the house I under stood what Mr. Potter meant when he said I might see him there. The officer told her why he was there and was told the Potter boy was not home. Of course not he was safe in the healing room of the bank. The officer told her he would wait till the boy returned and talked with someone over his radio about vandals and told who ever it was the Potter boy was not home and he was waiting. After telling her why I was her she told me that her husband took care of all that. I too said I would wait, it was almost an hour later when she came and told us she had things to do and asked us to leave.  
The officer said if she want this done quicker to call her husband home and go out and find the boy. She refused to leave but said she would call her husband along with their lawyer. She left to do so only to be stopped by the front bell ringing, she never finisher her question of how she could help who ever was at the door. I saw soon asked to wait outside as a team of officer's searched the house. As I waited for something to happen I listened to the humans who had come to look at what was going on.  
"Do you know what is going on?" a older man asked  
"Not fully I came to get copies of the receipts for the things bought for Harry Potter from the stipend from his family's account." I said  
"That drunk had an account?" I man asked in a surprised tone  
"What drunk are you talking about?" I asked wanting to know what had been said about the Potters.  
"The boy's family, Vernon told me his father was a drunk and I sure Petunia said his wife was a loose woman." he told me.  
"I can tell you that is a lie, that boy's father was a member of the Queen's Special Forces while his wife was a part of the research team...Excuse me" I told him as officer Mark came out carrying what looked like Mr. Potter but felt like an elf. I moved to go with him, I would have to get them to go to one of our hospitals. It was not hard to talk my way into going as I would have to arrange payment for his medical care.  
A small weave of magic made me able to talk with the elf without the humans noticing and made the driver head to one of our clinics.  
"Elf why are you pretending to be Mr. Potter?" I asked  
"He is my master, I doing as he and Miss Luna planned." the elf said, it seemed we would have to make changes to their plains. As I did not think Mr. Potter nor Miss. Lovegood plan had factored in the law or what our bank was going to do.


	2. Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranma 1/2 a true cure is found

I do not know what I said or if I did something wrong but I was hit once more with Akane mallet, what every it was must have made her really mad as I flew for a while before coming down for a very hard landing that broke my leg. It was not my first broken leg by far but it just so happened this break was so bad I could not reline it myself and would need treatment for a hospital. "Oh my girl are you alright?" was asked startling my out of my dark thoughts.  
"I could use some help" I told the old man I was shocked when he walked over and picked me up. I was not the lightest person around. It did not take him long to reach a inn an old lady was sitting on the porch drinking tea.  
"I shall call the Doctor, place her in the den dear." the lady said as she stood and walked into the house, the man carrying me did just that. I tried not to hiss in pain but my leg was killing me but do so anyway.  
"Sorry about that" the man said as his wife came in to the room. She patted my arm I whence as she touched a wounded I got from training the other day. They both tried to make my comfy, soon a man who was clearly a doctor came rushing into the room. He rushed the old man out of the room and asked the old lady to help him. They gave me something to drink to helped with pain and made me sleepy while they worked on my leg. When I came to I was in another room in a very soft bed, my leg was in a cast that I would be forced to remover by father when I returned. While I was asleep, my clothing must have been changed, the old lady was sitting in a chair next to the bed.  
"I am happy your awake dear, you have been out for almost two days now. You must be starveling let me go tell my husband to fix you something to eat while we talk. I have some questions for you about the curses you hold." she said I blinked not knowing what to say or even ask how she knew. She return shortly and patted my hand, "Now dear tell my about you life as I know I would never understand just how you came to be cursed without knowing your life. I do not know why but I told her of my life and how I was treated by those in it. While I was tell my story the man how had found and carried my to the inn came in with a tray with some of the best tasting food I had every had. I finished my story on just how I came in to their care as I ate.  
"It is all clear to me now, but I have some questions for you. If I could cure you of your Jusenkyo curse would you trust me to do so?" she asked  
"You took my in a called a doctor to heal me, you have earned my trust." I told her.  
"I like that answer, I know of two cures I can make only one at this time, one locks you in your curse form the other split's the body of the cursed one with a un-cursed body and one with a cursed body." she said what she said was to good to be true, I could be free of my female half, than thoughts of others with worse curses than myself and who they came to have them.  
"Can you make the one that lock me in my cursed form, I know someone else the needs the other." I said, she smiled at me and nodded as her husband left the room with the tray. "It will take at least a week you rest and get better. We will talk of the Neko-jin at a late date, there are calls I must make." she said for some odd reason I smiled and did as she said.  
I was shocked at what the old woman said as she left the room, I had so many questions how did she know I was cursed, mostly I wanted to know how she knew of the Neko-jin. I would ask the questions later right know I just wanted some sleep. Pops had been doing night training for almost two weeks now and I was still forced to get up in the morning and attend school. Why I went as I happened to be doing poorly, I never had enough time to study and the books where hard to read. Book learn was never on the tops of Pops list and the only other time I had been in school was the short time I went to school with Ryoga.  
I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew the old lady was back with a cup. "Here drink this, but before you do you do know there is no going back." She said  
"I am not that sure, but there are a few things I do know. One being I could not live with myself if I took the other cure. I have a friend who is cursed to take the form of a small piglet, the only reason he is curse is because he followed me. I could never force him to live out his life in that form. The second thing is I do not want to go back, after I am well enough to leave and have repaid your kindness I will find my place in the world." I said as I drink what she had given me. I had never been in so much pain in my life time, and I had a very painfully life.  
"You did not pass out from the pain." the old lady said, I knew she had sat by my bed while her cure took affect. "I am sorry for the life you have lived before coming here, try and sleep now we shall talk more in the morning." she said before covering me and left the room turning out the lights as she went.  
I had been living with the elderly couple for about three weeks now, they had told the people from town I was their granddaughter who had come to live with them to finish my training. When I had learned the old lady who had told me to call her Granny was an Amazon, I was worried at first then sadden by the news she told me next. The girl who had drown in the spring my curse had taken its from form was her grandmother little sister. She had told me not to feel bad, as springs with no form kill the first thing that fall into them. That must have been how a duck could drowned. I was not surprised that no one from the Tendo family or my own had come looking for me yet.  
They had taking me shopping when the doctor had told them I could walk for a short time on crutches. I had never really liked girl clothing before, but Granny had shown me that some outfits could be tasteful and still show off what a pretty girl I was. With the new close I had been talked into getting a new hair style. When the hair dresser had asked me how I would like my hair done, I had told her I had now clue, Gramps sujested for her to do the latest fashion. That was our first mistake with her and our last. I had ended up with my hair trimed just below my chin and with silver and some gold highlights. She had said is would my have hair shine and ring out my eyes.  
The inn had very little quest at this time, Granny's husband said it would pick up closer to spring. I had taking to calling him Gramps. My thoughts one days like this when I was not metataiting to reach my inner cat. Often turned to Ryoga, I had yet to think of a way to contact him and tell him of the cure. Sometimes I wish he would turn up here like he did in Nemira.  
"Miss could you tell me the way to town." was asked from the front gate. I looked up and smile, standing there was just the person I wanted to see.  
"Sure, but first why don't you come and have some tea with me?" I asked I could tell he was nevius did not not realize who I was. From the way he blushed he must not have.  
"I wish I could but I need to get to town to find and ask some questions I am looking for my friend Ranma he might be in these parts" he said he was looking for me and had called me friedn I felt bad for not telling him who I was when I saw him.  
"Why are you looking for him?" I asked  
"I know him and he would have returned home by now but every one at his house says he is fine and just taking his time. But he would have returned by now so he must be hurt or something." Ryoga said  
"Your right about that Ryoga" I told him he jst blinked than jumped the gate and moved closer to me.  
"Ranma, what happened to you?" he asked taking a good look at me.  
"Akane hit me with that mallet of hers for some reason. I broke my leg in two places when I landed and was knocked unconcesses for a good while. The old man the runs this in along with his wife he found me and carried my back her. They called a doctor to fix my leg and make sure nothing else was broken as I had a nasty lump and a cut on my head where she hit me. But I am happy to here that someone was worried about me, but I have some great news." I told him as he sat down on the porch next to the chair I was in.  
"Why did she hit you?" he asked  
"I don't know I asked her if she made the cookies, they where good, I was trying to be nice for her I know how she feels about her cooking and she does he best but it never turns out the way it should. Her oldest sister had been giving her lessons so I thought she had made then I only wanted to tell her how well she did and she hit me for it." I told him.  
"That explains how you ended up here and what happened to your leg but why are you still a girl?" he asked  
"I am going to be a girl the rest of my life, the lady here knew of a cure and she had enough to make two. One that would lock a person in their curse and another that would sperite the curse into its own body in the form the curse takes. I have a curse that's not to bad beening stuck as but you and the rest change in to animals. I have sent a letter off to Taro and he will be here in a weeks time. I was going to send him out to find you but you showed up. So what do you say want to stop turning into a piglet?" I asked  
"Just what does this cure cost?" he asked  
"She never told me but I am going to stay around here and help anyway I can." I told him as I stood only to fall sideway. He stopped me from hitting the proch floor.  
"Thank I am still getting us to this crutches." I told him  
"With the way you and you day train I one would think you would be an expert on them." he said  
"Before I lived in the Tendo house I have never been to see a doctor." I told him, his faceual expression was enough to know he would not be asking me questions. I watched over Ryoga as the medcine took effect. It took more time for him than it did me, Granny said it was because a new body had to be made.  
"You never said it was that painful" Ryoga said as he made to sit up. I held him down and handed him a cup.  
"Drink this and rest." I said, he did as I told him. I turned to the little piglet that was slowly walking around the room. "Now what will we do with you?" I asked, it only snorted at me. I picked it up and shoved it in my shirt so I could walk out of the room, I left the door open as I would return soon.  
"Granny its over, I brought you the piglet so you can make sure it is over." I said handing the little guy over.  
"Did that boy have another curse?" she asked  
"He was always getting lost" I told her.  
"Then we best get a leash for this little guy and make sure the fince does not have any holes in it. When I said it removed all curses into a new body I meant all curses." She said  
"He be glade to here that I knew he hated getting lost all the time." I told her before walking out of the room. It was a week later when Taro showed up, the guy had it ruff been cursed from the time he was born. He might have liked his curse but hated his name and I knew how to get Happosai to change it all for the price of him giving up that power. Granny had told me the once the curse where cureed the spings would dry up and no one would have to worry about them any more.  
"Are you the one that sent me the letter saying you had a way to make Happosai change my name I will give him a list with three names on it Kaito, Dai and Yuudai and tell him to pick one of those will be your new name if you give up your curse form." I said from my spot on the porch.  
"Only after he changes my name." He said  
"After I get him to agree to do so you will take the cure and he will retrun with you to tell your village of your name change." I said  
"If that is how it must be." he said as he turned to walk away.  
"You might as well wait I had word he will be here in two days time, you can stay here at the inn. You could pay for your room or stay for free if you do some work to help us get ready for the sping rush." I said. He helped out when asked, never mending the fence so I could let the newly named whitey walk around the yard unleashed.  
As I had told him Happosai had showed up two days later.  
"Hello Grand Master Happosai, for give me for not bowing but with my leg hurt as it is, it makes bow hard." I said  
"Ranma my girl you are forgiven, in your letter you wished to talk of honor." Happosai said sometimes he was a dirty old leach but when honor was involed he became a different man.  
"I go by Nari now. Some years ago you helped a woman give birth and bathed the child their laws allowed you to name him. The name you choose is a slite on his honor and he can not become a man till his name is changed. Please pick one of these names for him and return to his village with him to tell the elders of the change." I said handing him the list of names.  
"The boys honor is at risk, than I shall talk to the elders and change the boys name." he said, Taro walked out followed by Granny he would wait out his cure in the woods as his beast must be put down after it is lifted. "Now tell me why you have not returned home and are still a girl?" he asked  
I told him how I came to be here and what the lady had told my she had enough to make on value of locking cure but could only make two vales of splitting cure.  
"Why did you want to marry that girl in the first place?" he asked  
"The only choose I made was which Tendo girl I had to marry as Pops and Suon wanted to unit the schools." I told him  
"Tell me of your life and leave nothing out" He said his tone made me follow his orders and I could tell he was angey by the time I had finished.  
"Nari they are not Masters of the school, I am still the Master and I think I shall pass the title along to you. Your life has proven that you understand the true meaning of the school. To with stand what life deals you, when your leg is healed I will return and test you. It shall teach those to a lesson to lose the school witch they never had in the first place." he said.  
"That is nice to know that other care about this child, come you may rest here till it is time to return to Taro's village and have his name changed." Gramps said before picking up Happosai bag and walking in the house. I could tell Happosai was shock to have been walked up on.  
"He and his wife are both Amazon's" I told him to make him feel better. Three weeks had past from the time Taro and Happosai had left, I had just returned from town and appointment with the doctor so that he could look at my leg. It had been 8 weeks almost and the breaks had been clean and set nicely but when I had first asked just how long I would be in the cast I had been told 10 - 24 weeks then would need to build mussle back. I was drinking nastey tasteing shakes that Granny made to help prevent a lot of lost.  
"Still sitting around I see" was said from the dining room doorway. I could tell who it was from how they sounded.  
"Ryoga you came back why?" I asked  
"To repay them and you a guess." he said just as a two toned dog came in the house carrying whitey, along with seavel puppies. "Ranma"  
"Nari, I go by Nari now." I told him before he could get to far into what he was going to say.  
"Ah, Nari this is Cheakers and her children. I have yet to name them, but could not leave them at home so I hope it is alright?" he asked it was a little late to ask but as the saying goes it is better to ask forgiveness than premision.  
"I think they will be fine so long as they do not make a mess, Whitey comes in the house and sleeps in a little bed in my room." I told him, he blushed at the tought it must have given him.  
"So what has been going on here?" he asked as he sat his pack down and his dog let whittey go.  
"Happosai came by and Taro dropped into. Happosai changed his name to Dai Taro, he said to call him up when I was healed and he would name me heir to his school as nether Suon or Genma are Masters of the school so I never had to marry that girl unless I wanted to. I am thinking of writeing my mother and telling her the turth, well some of it she might still kill me if she knew the whole truth." I said  
"I think I will stay around for that, I have to ask what do you plan to do. Are you going to stay here or go some place else?" He asked  
"After my leg heals and Happosai names me heir, I am going to spend a year in the amazon villege training. Did you know most of the people in this town have ties to the tribe in Japan. This town is a Japan sister tribe of the one in China, they have helped me with making up my history and did you know school could be so fun. They are helping he with what all I missed out one. I need glasses to read that is why it was so hard for me to read before." I said ryoga laughed at what I told him.  
"Do not take my laughter wrong I have never seen you this ecited about something besides fighting." he told me.  
"I never had a chance to before, theyt say if I keep doing what I am I should be above my grade level come next year." I told him.  
"You know they will come and look for you at some point and make you life hell." he said  
"Ah, but they are looking for Ranma Sotome, not Nari Zu the granddaughter of the japan amazons. Ranma died when he laded they have faked his death, even going as far to file the death as murder. Ryoga she could have killed me, I might have one day and I would never be allowed to defind myself from her as Genma would have beaten for doing so." I told him.  
"I know I might regret this later on what can I do to help?" he asked  
I smile at him, " I told the sheriff who you knew some of what went on he said to talk to him the next time you where in town. I can not tell you what to tell him but just answer what he asks you with the truth." I told him.  
He went to town a fews days after getting settled in and did not return till dark. I could tell he want to ask me something but held back. I knew what it was, when the elderly cuple first found me and took me in and got my leg fixed I had been give something for the pain. I was use to pain but not the medice for it so it nocked me out for almost a day. The doctor had been worried I might have had inturnal injerys and took me to locial hospital.  
Where a full body exam was done including x-rays of my body. It shown just how many bones I had broken in my life time and just how well they had healed. The damage done to my body was anther reason I was going to the Amazon. There were healers that could fix it, they where sickened at the scars I had from learning Neko-jin. Granny wanted blood when she learned just how I had learned it. Yes it was a turn art but I was never to go in a pit with starveing cats.  
Ryoga had been here for a month now and from the way he talked he was staying on to help with the inn. He liked it here too, the townfolks where nice and there were a weekly fighting matches every weekend and a spring and summer turnament.  
As of right now both Ryoga and myself where in town, I had a morning doctor appointment, where he told me my cast could be removed in another week. Maybe Granny's shakes where not that bad. Ryoga was talking to the sheiff about picking up a shift before meeting me for lunch. I looked up when I heard yelling, I was shocked to see who it was. It seems the Tendo family and my so called father had final desided to look into why I had not returned. Anika was yelling at her father that when she found that pervert just how she would teach him a lesson. I went back to my book and tea, they where no longer my problem.  
"Just what do you think you are doing sitting around reading boy. You where do home weeks ago." was said right before my book was removed from my hands.  
"I think you have me mixed up with someone else sir. Please return my book?" I said holding out my hand for it. He did not hand it back but tossed it in the street, by now other where looking at us. I could not reach it and due to the fact my crutches had been pushed out of reach by them as well I could not walk with out them.  
"Would one of you ladies be so kind as to hand me my book, I need to finish stuying for a test." I said, Kasumi moved to get my book as Genma took a swing at me. I did not let him hit me. I pushed my self away from the table and out of the chair. I could walk with out the crutches but moving fast was out of the question. It was the waitress Li who knocked him out before he could do more harm.  
"Thanks Li-chan" I said as she walked over to me and held me up. She was just walking me to a chair when a shot rang out. Everyone looked to where the sheiff was standing, then to where he was pointing his gun. I wanted to laugh he has shot Anake, the mallet she had pulled from who knows where was laying in the street as she cluched her bleeding arm.  
"What give you the right to shot my child" Suon yelled  
"She had a mallt raised to hit someone I did my job, just as it is my job to take her in for questioning." Sheirff Lei said  
"She was only teaching that boy a lesson" Suon said pointing to me. I blinked I was about to say he was mistaking when Ryoga walked up.  
"Sheriff Lei remember when I talked to you a month ago, that is the girl I was telling you about." he said as he sat down next to me.  
Lei glared at Akane, before moving to cuff her and telling her she was under assiest for attempted assault with a deadly weapon and murder. That got everyone of the tendo's yelling. Sheriff Lei told him they could come to the station to talk there before asking me if I want to press charges on the man who attacked me. I told him I did and he called for back up to bring the man in.  
"Her is your book." Kasumi said  
"Thanks I am Nari, this is Li and this nice gentalmen here is Ryoga." I said  
"Long time no see Kasumi." Ryoga said  
"you two know each other?" I asked playing my part.  
"Yes when I was in her home town she would let me stay in her family's home" he said.


	3. Different, yet the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Naruto is bad, add in Uchiha and that's worse. But two of them, how on earth are we going to survive!

Today was supposed to be a good day, but no Sasuke just had to go and mess it up. I had talked Iruka sensei in to spending his day off watching myself and the rest of cell 7 train. The day before that, I got Sasuke to promise me a truce for the day. I even got Kakashi sensei's word he would be on time if I got him the newest copy of his book.   
Flash back   
I spent the night at Iruka's so we could walk together to meet the others. After eating, we left to meet the others. We where the first ones to get there, then true to his word Kakashi showed up. A short time later Sasuke showed up as well, last to get there was Sakura. I think she almost pasted out see that Kakashi was there already. After all was said and done we went to our teams training spot. Kakashi showed Sakura a new genjustu while he told me and Sasuke to spar.   
That is when the bastard mess every thing up, If it had not been for the Kyubbi; I really think we all would have died. Luckily we all just passed out. I woke first and made sure everyone was okay. Which they are now I just got to wait for them to wake up.   
I was brought back to reality when Iruka started to wake up "Aggh, What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. "Sasuke fucked up is what happened." I snapped. "I'll say he did, I would like to know where he learned that one at." Kakashi said as he laid there making me wonder just how long he was awake for. "What he was trying to do was warp in to your defenses Naruto, but he mess up the last seal. Quick Naruto doing the right seal and the first seal backwards to stop it." Kakashi told me.   
I grinned, "um, heh, yeah thanks." I said as Sakura moaned and sat up. "Ouch, I feel like I was run over by a giant slug," she said looking at us. A slug why in the world would she be thinking of a slug. I just blinked a couple of times, but kept my thought to myself. Sasuke was the last of us all to wake up. Kakashi and Iruka both gave him a talking to for what he did before we started back. We where about half way back when we came in the a smaller clearing and in the middle of that clearing was Gaara, who had a girl trapped in his sand. I did not think, but acted and gave him a swift kick to his head, which he blocked with his arm. He jumped away from to towards the girl. I got in between them.   
Only to dodge an attack form the girl I had just save. I noticed too late that Gaara already had the others trapped in his sand. Being trapped did not stop trying to get loose form the sand ball till he spoke. "Naruto, go get Sensei." He said, I was about to yell at him for ordering me to do something, when the girl chirped out a Hai and jumped away from the clearing. Short time later a guy that looked just like Iruka Sensei came in followed by the girl and a Sasuke look alike. He looked us over, we all got odd looks from him. But the looks he was giving Sakura struck me the oddest though, it was a glare so full of hate.   
"Gaara let the all go but the girl; You four will follow us to the village. Gaara carry the girl with your sand and don't let her go." He ordered, Gaara nodded and the girl called Naruto and the Sasuke look a like both took up rear guard positions.   
That all brought us here to the 3rd's office.   
Then we and by we I mean Sasuke, Sakura, the girl called Naruto, Gaara the Sasuke look a like and myself where waiting for our sensei's and their sensei to finish talking with the old man. None of us were talking in fact, they all seemed to be glaring at Sakura I heard someone shot. Not once or twice on the other side of the door, before it opened and they all walked out.   
"We have talked it over, all of you will be staying with your counter part of this world. Sakura you will be put up in a room in the tower."   
The old man spoke, Sakura looked like she wanted to protest being by herself, but from the look she got from the other Iruka, any protest to it died on her lips. With that said and done with the old man left us to ourselves. I looked around the room, no one looked like they were going to say anything. " So why don't we tell each other a bit about ourselves, you know to make us all comfy." I said earning a glare from my Sasuke, the others just nodded. "So, who wants to be first?" I asked hoping they would go first   
Naruto(Kaeru) pov   
"Oh, I'll go first just to get the ball in the air. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but since there is now two of me; you all can call me Kaeru everyone, but Sasuke no baka calls me that. I am a member of cell 7, and anything else is none of your damn business. " She said walking over to the chair Gaara was lounging in and kicked it. He sat up and looked at her then us. Yup, I am a girl in the world and even odder is the fact, that Gaara is a leaf-nin.   
"Name's Gaara and I going back to sleep," he said, slouching in the chair once more. Naruto, well Kaeru rolled her eyes at him, then looked at Sasuke with a look of 'you best tell only what you need to and nothing else.'   
I thought Sakura-Chan was scary. Boy was I wrong or is it girl-me it's wrong. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes "Sasuke Uchiha, call me Pyro, I live with my brother." He told us all this as Kaeru glared at him. "Happy?"   
"Just peachy, pyro no baka."   
"Stop it now you two.. As for me you know my name, call me what you like . I am the sensei of team 7, if you try to harm them in anyway I will kill you." There Iruka said glaring at us. Well more at Saukra than the rest of us.   
Flashback   
I had just gotten back from a mission and was on my way to report in, when I decided to go by the academy. I wanted to see if we needed anything at home, and knew the fact that I had left five three by themselves for at least two weeks. We would need some other foods besides ramen. I had just walked into the schoolyard when explosions rang out. The next minutes went by like hours, and I was scared. My family was in that building; the one that had just had a fourth of it blown apart. I was about to run in to get them when the school kids came out. I glanced over them all, and spotted my koi and ran to him. "Are you ok?" I asked, not caring about the worry my voiced portrayed in it.   
"Yeah, but I can not find Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura…" Kakashi said as he held Gaara back to keep him from running back in after his little sister. "Where?" was all I had asked. "Naruto was late for class, Sasuke went to get her, and Sakura had to use the restroom. " I needn't hear anymore. I ran in to the school. I ran to where Naruto's locker, and in getting there I realized one fact: the explosion originated from this hallway. "Naruto, Sasuke answer me!" I yelled out, and a muffled cursing was my answer.   
I ran over to where it was coming from to see Naruto sitting there with a knocked out Sasuke next to her, and a very pissed off looking Sakura who had a short bladed knife to Naruto's neck. "What the hell is going on here, Haruno?" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled, and when she did I knew with out a shadow of a doubt, the girl was insane. "She took what was mine…" was what she said as she started to move the blade across Naruto's neck. But she dropped it to the floor and fell next to it afterwards with a needle in her back. I thought I heard Naruto mutter something. I decided not to worry whom helped Naruto, but if I ever found them, I would thank them.   
I was kicked out of my thoughts in the literary. I block the second kick by Gaara "I do not think they are the same," was all Kaeru said, but a still watched the girl closely. Kaeru rolled her eyes and nodded for them to start to introduce themselves to us. "Well, I guess it is our turn now." The blond boy stated.   
"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and I am going to be a ninja in my own way." he said, glancing over us looking for something. I could only guess what it was; I have seen the looks as well. "I am Sakura Haruno," was all I heard. All but Kaeru glared at her, thus making her stop speaking.   
"Move on to the next person. I want to get home!" Gaara snapped. I rolled my eyes at him "Sasuke Uchiha…" and that was apparently all he was going to tell us. The teachers told us the same thing along the lines of, or did, and to my surprise, Iruka was a school teacher. I tried my best to picture my Iruka teaching in a classroom. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it.   
When I opened my eye, I saw a glimpse of pink. Moving fast, I pulled out the book. "Pyro", I started tossing it into the air and he set it ablaze. "Trust me… better the book than you. You may be a perv, but our Kakashi set the last guy who had one of those books within a ten foot radius of Gaara and myself on fire." I said.   
"Yup. Bro still cringes when Kakashi starts a fire ninjutsu…" I said as we all walked out the doors to the tower. They waved to Sakura as she stayed behind. "Seeing as just how today went and what has gone on, cell 7 you are dismissed for today and there will be no training for the next three days." Iruka ordered. "Hai, Sensei." They all yelled together. "See ya later guys," Sasuke said before tugging his counterpart off.   
"So now what?" Naruto asked me. "Well I have to buy some food for the house." I said, as I started looking for my list. I blinked then Iruka held one out in front of my face. "Make sure to get extra milk and eggs, seeing as we have guests. Gaara go with her to help her carry it all back, oh and pick up a treat or to for you kids don't forget your brother and sister ok? " He told me, handing my the list along with more money, which Gaara both snatched up.   
" I hold on to it." He replied. "So what are you three going to do?" I asked with a sigh. "I best go by the academy and tell Kakashi about this." Iruka said wearily, the other two gave him odd looks and Gaara smirked. "Yeah pops if you don't Father will make you sleep on Pika's house and let pika have your space in the bed." Gaara mocked. I just put my face in my hands. "Gaara stop it right now, Dad you guys go on we will see you at home after we get done with the shopping." I said, trying to pacify things, pulling Naruto off and Gaara followed us.


	4. A Rose by Any Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rose is still a rose no matter what any one calls it. Kitsunes will always be tricksters. Family will aways be there for onther. Inari will look after her children. Those are the facts that all kitsunes live by. Crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho

1Disclaimer I do not own Naruto nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do thank the owners for letting use their stuff for my stories.  
I stood up from my sleeping roll and my kit whimpered from the loss of heat. "Show yourself," I said.   
"That is just the trait I'm looking for." The person emerged from her hiding place, and I dropped to my knees, both from realization and astonishment.   
"Inari-sama," I began, "it is an honor to be in your–"   
"Kurama-san, let us sit and talk," Inari interrupted me, taking a seat on the ground. I nodded silently and sat between my god and my kit, to which my god simply smiled. "Have you heard of what happened to Kyuubi?" Inari asked.   
A nod was my answer; what happened to Kyuubi had placed a black mark upon all kitsune names. Inari continued, "It was brought into light that Kyuubi was tricked into attacking the village." A momentary pause. "... It seems a man by the name of Orochimaru used him– cheated death as well."   
"I cannot stop him," I replied. I glanced over to my kit, before looking back to my god, Inari-sama. "I have a kit to worry about."   
Inari-sama just laughed. "We do not want you to do that, for his defeat has been written. What we want to do is go watch over the kit."   
I was speechless.   
"I get new bwover?" was said from behind me. I turned to find my daughter sitting up in our sleeping roll, rubbing her sleep eyes with the back of her small hands. Inari laughed, good-natured, at the sight of my daughter. Small moonflowers were bloomed throughout her hair.   
"All we ask is what you think of looking over the young kit," Inari said. I turned back around to give my answer— that I would at least think on it, but to please allow me some time— but Inari was gone. There was a folder in the place she once sat. I sighed before picking the folder up and placing it in my bag, where it would rest untouched until morning. My daughter had fallen asleep again, and I soon joined her in slumber, the request weighing heavily on my mind.   
I sighed as I pulled one of the fish away from the fire to cool. As usual, I had been the first to wake up, and as usual I had made us both breakfast. "Morning sweetpea," I said as my daughter returned from the land of nod. She smiled at me and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. I picked her up and carried her to a bush that lined the outer part of our campsite for the night. It did not take her long to use the restroom.   
I sat her down and handed her the lukewarm fish– it was nearly cooled. "Be careful," I told her. "  
It is still a little warm." I paused for a minute to look at her and smiled. "Did you have a good dream?"   
I held back a small laugh as she nodded profusely. "I dramt I got a new bwover," she explained, her words harder to understand than usual because she had a mouthful of fish.   
"Sweetpea, you do remember that we are going to take care of a family member in Konoha, right?" I asked her. I knew she did not know about it; however, if she did not know she was telling a little white lie, then it would be best. She scrunched up her face in thought, and I awaited her answer.   
"Yup," she told me, nodding.   
"Do you want your moonflowers today?"   
"Silly, moonflwrs are night flwrs," she told me with another mouthful of fish.   
"Yes, how silly of me," I said, ruffling her hair. The moonflowers disappeared and a crown of new flowers took their place.   
"Let's get packed up," I told her once she had finished her breakfast. She nodded and tried to help. I smiled, following after her and fixing small messes she left in her wake, in her attempts to help tidy up the camp.   
I shifted Nekkyo's weight as I jumped from the tree to the path below. "Wake up, sweetpea; we're almost to the village," I whispered to her gently. She shifted on my back. "Mu no slep,"was her slurred reply. The sleepy tone of her voice made me smile.   
"Wow!" she yelled as we came across the hilltop, gawking at the sight just as any small child would do.   
"Wow, indeed," I said at the sight of the village before us.   
"I walks," was the only thing Nekkyo said before jumping off my back. It took us a little longer to get to the village, seeing as how Nekkyo thought she was a big girl and could walk.   
When we reached the village, we were greeted by the words of a person guarding the gate: "Halt! State your name and reason for entering Konoha." I smiled and pulled out the papers that had been in the folder.   
"My name is Uzumaki Kurama; this is my daughter, Uzumaki Nekkyo. We are here to see some of our family residing in this village, and also to see if we can make this village our new home," I explained to them.   
One of the other guards chimed in, "You best go see the Hokage."   
"Why?" I asked, picking Nekkyo up.   
"It is about your family," the same guard replied. "I will take you to him."   
I nodded. "Alright. Then may I know the name of our escort?"   
He gave his reply, complete with a polite, small bow. "Umino Iruka."   
"Thank you... Please, call me Kurama," I said in response. He nodded and began to escort us into the village.   
It did not take us long to get to the tower. "Umino-san! It is good to see you again," the lady at the desk said. She noticed me soon after. "Hello to you, Miss...?"   
"Uzumaki."   
She blinked, then glared.   
"We need to see the Hokage, Ami-san," Iruka said.   
"Go right in," she replied a bit bitterly.   
"Umino-san, to what do I owe this pleasure?" the Hokage asked.   
"Mommy, tat not uncey," Nekkyo spoke up.   
I sighed. "I see that." I sat her down on the floor. "Stay put... Is there a place we can talk alone, Hokage-sama?"   
The Hokage looked at me curiously. "Just who are you, miss?"   
"Uzumaki Kurama, and the last thing I was told was that my brother-in-law was the Hokage of this village," I replied. He stood to his feet.   
"Follow me," he stated. "Iruka, watch over her daughter. Dog, please go and get Naruto-kun for me."   
"Hai, Hokage-sama," was said from the shadows of the office.   
"I was not aware that onkei had family," he said, to which I sighed.   
"I was somewhat a black sheep of the family. I left with the man I wished to spend my life with against my family's wishes. My sister was the only one to keep in touch with me. After all, she knew what it was like to be in love. She told me... that if I ever wanted to come and visit, I could. It has just taken me a while. I did not work out between me and my love like I thought it would," I explained.   
He rested his hand on my shoulder. "Then I am truly sorry. Your sister died in an attack on our village four years ago," he explained to me with the sincerest regret. I sat down in the chair– well, I meant to, but hit the floor instead.   
"Miss, miss...!" was said by the Hokage as he knelt down in front of me. I inwardly thanked Mother for making me attend Drama in school.   
"What... What of her husband and son?" I asked. "She wrote about them once. She said they named him Naruto... It was the only name they both liked."   
Nekkyo squealed from the other room before I could finish my sentence well. The Hokage moved really fast for a man his age, and I was slightly surprised, but that was beside the point; I moved just as fast. I smiled at the sight that greeted me. My daughter was holding onto a very nervous little boy that looked just a little older than she, even though I knew him to be five; she was only three. It spoke of how the boy was treated.   
"Nekkyo, dear, you're scaring him," I told her. Her eyes widened and she let him go.   
"Momma, he ouw blood," she said, pointing to the boy whom just had to be Naruto, or so I guessed.   
"What do you mean, lady?" he asked. I knelt down until I was almost level with him.   
"I would like to know what that means as well," the Hokage indirectly asked, curious.   
"Our bloodline is awaken in him. It was to my best knowledge that my sister never awakened hers, but it seems that her son has. The marks on his face prove that much," I said.   
"You–nor your daughter– have any marks," the man I knew as Dog said.   
"We are female; only the males have marks on their faces," I responded.   
"You mean.. We are family?" asked Naruto. I could see fear in his eyes.   
I smiled. "Yes, we are."   
"I hate to sound like I do not want young Naruto to have family, but we need proof of blood to make sure," the Hokage said.   
"That... will be a problem," I said, standing up. Nekkyo went back over to Naruto and clung to him.   
"Why, unless you're lying..." Iruka said, moving closer to Naruto.   
"Can I borrow a knife?" I asked. The Hokage nodded and I was handed one of Dog's. I raised my hand and cut it. They all gasped. "Look at it closely," I said, keeping my hand in view.   
"It's healing," all of the adults (minus myself) chorused.   
"Our bloodline makes it impossible to let needles in the small wounds– they just heal too fast to draw blood," I said.


	5. Ceres a calce revocari

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you have fought a dark lord seven times in your life time. You wouldn't care about the rules now would you

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co. They belong to the great J.K. Rowling.  
Note if you want to know what the storied title means then it is at the bottom of the story  
I sat nursing the beer in some seedy dive in some bleak part of London. I hoped that no one really notice the rust color stains on my shirt was blood. It was an old stain from someone. I wasn't to sure if it was from when one of my pack was hurt or from some one we had killed. I sighed into my beer and looked around the bar. I wasn't to sure if I was the only not drinking. My dad was to my left, he still had a good half a bottle of some amber colored liquor to drink.  
Whatever he was drinking was darker then our eye color. Luna sat on his left she looked to be passed out holding on to an empty bottle of mescal . Harry was to my right with a bottle quarter of vodka and a shot class. Blaise sat to his right drink osme red whine at lest I hoped it was whine I could smell to well with all the other scents in the air. "You, know what" Luna slurred as she raised he head off the table. I guess I was wrong about her being passed out. "um what?" my dad asked before taking a swig out of his whiskey bottle. "we should kidnap Harry" I blink "wht you have me" harry said "No not you the baby harry." luna said standing only to fall to the floor  
I was sure she was passed out now. I glared at the man as he made his way over to us. " last call. I be back with you tab tolled." he told us I shoved my dad over so I could pick up luna. I tossed her on the table she laded with a doll thumb I smiled before pulling out my wand then turned the table into a porty key. Blaise was glaring at me as we landed "help me get them in bed." I said he said nothing, however he did take luna to the other room. My dad looked a little more then green so I quickly placed he in the other room in the bed closest to the window. I came back to get harry only to see that Blaise had already taken him to their room.  
I sighed and plopped down on the couch. only to jump up at the sound of someone appointing into the room. When I saw who I froze. It was Harry however he wasn't alone. In his arms he held a baby not just any baby but a baby with a lighting bolt scar. I quickly took the baby from Harry and a good thing to seeing as he chose that moment to pass out.  
The title means Ceres a calce revocari ( To have to start all over(latin)


	6. Dawn of The New Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I didn't drop them... I made them explode.Something clicked in my mind. He used ascendant magic. Hm. I know what we'll do to fix this, I said, pulling him with me as I headed from the park.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter and company, they belong to J.K, however I did make Ulrica up. So if you wish to use her please ask me.

I poked at the ashes in the fireplace, looking to the clock before my eyes rested on my dad, who was giving me his "How many times do I have to tell you not to play in the fireplace?" expression- At least, that's what the look always seemed like to me.

"Can I go to the park?" I asked. If it had been my babysitter Charlie, I would have added the puppy eyes; however, those eyes only made my father sad.

He sighed as he looked to the clock as well. "Come home when I yell for you, alright?" he told me. I hugged him, quickly running from the house. I waved to one of our neighbors as I walked past her porch. I knew she was trading rumors with the lady from around the block; I also knew they were about my dad and myself. She seemed to think that he does a bad job of raising me; letting me run wild and barefoot all the time. After all, who lets their five year old daughter go to the park by herself? Well, no normal parent would; however, I was not a normal child. I was half lycan.

I smiled when Squirelly ran across my path once I entered the park. I chased him, and all too soon had I chased him up a tree. "That wasn't nice," was said (to me, I believe). I blinked, thinking Squirelly had spoken to me, that is until I noticed a foot. Someone was apparently standing behind the tree.

"Oh... That is Squirelly, and I chase him all the time. It is like a game for us. I keep him safe, and in turn he lets me chase him," I said this, approaching the boy who still had yet to look at me, allowing myself to sit down beside him. I gasped in shock when he did. His left eye was swelled shut, and his lips were split.

"Wh-what happened?" I asked as I reached out to touch his lip. He pulled away from me. "I... I won't hurt you," I said. He looked at his lap, sighing. If not for my better than normal hearing, I probably would have not heard him mumble that he'd been punished.

"What were you punished for...?" I asked him, curiously.

"I... broke a plate. Well, two of them," he said, still speaking softly.

"I drop plates sometimes, but I am never punished for it. Just told to be more careful..." I tilted my head to the side. "The only time I was punished was when I thought it would be fun to try and fly with the broom."

"I didn't drop them... I made them explode."

Something clicked in my mind. He used ascendant magic. "Hm. I know what we'll do to fix this," I said, pulling him with me as I headed from the park.

I took the path I made through the backyards from the park so no one would see us. I didn't stop walking until all three of us were in the tree house in my backyard (after finding it there, I'd asked my dad to fix it up). I had already brought a sleeping bag and a cooler up here. "You can stay here for a couple of hours. But then... Your family will worry and start looking for you, " I told him. He mumbled something even my hearing could not pick up.

We played with Squirrelly for a while, until my dad called me inside. I waved to him before going down the ladder. The next day, I was shocked to find him still there. "You're still here?" I asked, a bit confused.

"You said it would be best to stay here until my family started looking for me," he told me.

"But-"

"You did."

I sighed. I just knew I would get in trouble somehow for this, but it would be fun. "Okay then. Well... You could tell me your name," I said, sitting on my rolled up sleeping bag. I looked at my sleeping bag and then to him. "You didn't use this...?" I asked, watching as he shook his head 'no'. "Well, why not? It was a little cold last night!"

"I was fine," was the answer I received.

I sighed, getting up. I looked back to him once last time before climbing down the ladder. I went to my room, passing my dad on the way. I came back with an old outfit that was too small for me (but my dad did not know that yet, so I still had it). I got some food from the 'rator thing.

"What are you doing?" my dad asked, looking at me over the post he was reading. "Camping in the tree house," I said.

After I made the boy change into the old outfit, I was more than sickened by how small he looked, and the unhealthy smell he held. I gave him the food, and soon it was all gone. I blinked at the fact he ate my share, too.

"So... Your name?" I asked. He blinked at me. "My name is Ulrica," I said, holding out my hand, a smile on my face. Squirrelly ran down my arm and hung upside down from my hand. "That is Squirrelly," I said, looking to Squirrelly. The boy held out his hand, and Squirrelly jumped from mine to his.

"... James," he said shyly.

I stayed and played with James all day long, as well as the next day. He never spoke more than ten words the whole time. I was getting mad because his family hadn't come to look for him. It was not 'til a week later that he told they'd more than likely never come.

I glared at him with every intent to tell my dad about his bad relatives. I only found today's post along with a note saying he would be gone on order business for a day or two. I sighed, and then got some food for us. I was happy James was still there when I got back.

"You did not tell on me, did you?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"No, but you are going in to take a bath. You're starting to smell," I said to him. His odor had been bugging me for a couple of days now, but I said nothing about it. Any longer, now, and I would not be able to stand being near him. I did not like that idea; he was my best friend.

"What about your dad?" he asked.

"Gone on order of business," I said as we climbed down the ladder.

I smiled at his clean smell as he taught me how to play "Go Fish". Squirelly jumped on my head, and I looked out the window. "Oh, my dad is back home..."

I blinked when he made his way to the ladder. I was down faster than I think I ever was before, not wanting him to find out about James just yet. "I want you to sleep inside tonight, " was what he told me. I nodded, and then went in the house. We ate dinner in an odd silence. Most of the time I would ask a question about one thing or another, but tonight I could only think about James. I was worried his family would never come for him. It had been almost two weeks now.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" my dad asked. I could feel his worry.

"Nothing, Dad. Where did you go so suddenly?" I asked.

He sighed. "Did you stay in the tree house the whole time I was gone?"

"Mostly. I came in and took a bath," I told him.

"So you did not read the post at all..."

I blinked, looking to the paper that was left on the counter. "No, sir," I said, looking down at the table. Reading the post was one thing that made my dad proud, but after I started hiding James, I stopped my reading altogether.

He ruffled my hair and handed me the post. It was the one from three days ago, the day when he left. The headline read: Harry Potter, The Boy Who Is Missing.

"What! Harry Potter is missing! Those muggles lost him!" I yelled.

"Pup," my dad said sternly.

"Sorry..." I said, sitting down.

I was sent to bed early that night without dessert for the muggle comment, but I did not care. It was worth it.

The next morning, I awoke and waved to James, who peeked from the window and then ducked back down. Soon, Squirelly came over with a note asking me if I was going to be up today. I wrote back, saying that maybe, if I was allowed, and that I was in trouble for saying a bad word.

As I made my way downstairs, I stopped on the landing (I was halfway down them), seeing as my dad was being hugged by a very ragged and sickly-looking man. "Uh, Dad, can I have some fruit?" I asked, sticking my head back into the other room.  
"You know you cannot eat it, " he told me.

"I know, but it is for James, " I said.

The old man's eyes sparkled. "James? Who is James?"

I looked to the floor when he spoke to me. "My friend, who I am hiding in my tree house..."

"Alright, take some fruit with you..." Dad said.

"I can't reach it."

He rolled his eyes as he remembered that he put it out of my reach, but nonetheless handed me some. The sickly man followed him. He looked at me oddly. I just smiled at him, and then walked out the back door. I growled at a cat in passing, and then realizing it was my dad's old head of house.

"She has grown some since I last saw her, " Professor McGonagall as she came through the doggy door on the back door.

"That she has. I just wish she would try to make more friends besides that blasted squirrel and the boy, " I said, sitting down at the table. McGonagall looked at me, and then to Sirius. "I will let you two talk, " she said, walking out of the room.


	7. Family Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All families have traditions, some are odd, some are funny every few can change you live. Lily Evens taking part in a tradition of the Potter family ends up changing what would have happened if the Headmaster had carried out his plains for the greater good.  
> Harry Potter + Girl Genius Crossover

Young Harry Potter had been at his aunt and uncle's home for just two days, now Harry was a very smart toddler however he did not understand where his mommy and daddy had gone. They not come when he cried nor did the man with the bark like laugh also missing was the golden eye man who read to him/ The man with a squeaky voice was gone to but Harry did not miss him. He knew he had been crying for some time and knew that one of those four should have shown up by now. The only people he had seen was a pinched face woman who told him to stop his racket and fussing. The light over head came on one more and Harry hoped that it was not the woman again even the fat man had been nicer that her. The door was opened and quickly closed when a bell sounded all over, the sound made Harry shiver or it could have been the fact his blanket had been taken.

"Yes what can I do for you" could be heard outside the door and a few steps away. If Harry could see who was at the door he would not be worried, but as he did not see them and the woman did not know who they where she did not worry. If fact she thought them to be receptacle people till the rather large cat walked right in to her house before she could prevent it. Telling her they would get him as he must have gotten out of their car, if she had looked she would have failed to see their car as they drove none.

The woman froze when the cat sat right outside the door where Harry was kept, she moved to help the realizing if they found the boy in there who thankful was not crying like he had before the doorbell rang.

"He is in he boys" the cat said, she lady's and gentlemen you read right the cat spoke. You see this was no normal cat he was Krosp I, The Emperor of All Cats. But most importantly he was the trusted adviser to the Heterodyne thrown. Him speaking really froze the woman in place, he and many others had been looking for the young heir whom had been kidnapped some years ago. Sadly this was not the heir but the heir's son, Lily Evens before she became Lily Potter had found out that she had no blood relation to Petunia Evens whom by that time had been a Dursley for sometime.

How she came to be in the care of the Evens family she would never know as her parent would have been the one to ask but they had died shortly after she finished school. The only reason she had found out she was a Heterodyne and not an Even was a long standing Potter tradition to make a family tracer potion so Lily's family could be added to the tree and the family book. The oddest thing about all this was she had also been blood adopted by the evens family, the only thing that proved was that someone with magical ties had helped them adopt her or placed them in their family and made them think she was theirs.

It took sometime to find out how to contact her family, so much time in fact they had only heard back from them about two weeks ago. The town had locked its boarders after the heir had been taken the Heterodyne did not want to risk the younger of the siblings to be whisked away. Lily and her family had only been in written contact and on the night they where killed Krosp had arrived to see a rather tall man leave on a flying bike. The two men whom where in fact jägermonster with imaging devises that allowed them to blend in with the humans that did not know of them. They learned what had happened and who had done what as there where seven jägermonster with Krosp he order five to go with Black. It would be the first of November when they corner Pettigrew, he was never given the chance to kill all the muggles nor frame Black that day.

On that same day Dumbledore would be asked to step down from his post as headmaster so no one would trust him with their children after learning he left The-Boy-Who-Lived on the steps like a bottle of milk. The only reason McGonagall was not asked to step down for her part in leaving the young hero there she had no clue what they where talking about. A mind healer at Saint Margo's exam her and found out she had her memory tampered with. It was just a tradition that lead Lily to her family and to Black helping raise his godson. Along with his remaining Heterodyne family, the golden eyed man whom, when those in Mechanicburg learn of his lycanthrope. They had over a hundred cures within a week, with in a month the number of cures reached over a thousand. It seemed like someone had pushed a fast forward button as it was two months before Harry was due to start Hogwarts.

Speaking of Hogwarts there had been many changes one major change was the fact Severus Snape was never hide to teach so he never became the head of Slytherin. The house of the cunning was in fact very much cunning it could also be noted that the other member of the school liked them a lot more than they would have. Headmistress McGonagall punished those that treated anyone unfairly just because of their house.

She had even some how talked the board of govner into allowing some new classes one was for the wiz warding children that taught them who the blend into the muggle world as it was taught by a muggle born. The next class was for the muggle born children a class of the wizarding world so the could fit in better. It was taught by the Alice Longbottom, the board had when McGonagall asked about having the call said they where glad she final approved of it.

The third class was more than one and it had the parent of muggleborn's teaching the class well those that where teachers in fact. It seems McGonagall had notice over the years most parents refused to allow there children to come to Hogwarts because they would not get the needed education about their non-magical schooling. So any incoming muggle born of half blood could if the choose to complete their higher leaving in non-magical studies as well.

But this is a story about Harry Potter, his childhood growing up in Mechanicburg was odd, the Jägmonters who had gone to bring Lily and her family home had took it upon themselves to teach her son to fight. But the most important thing they taught him the value of a good hat. He had learned hats needed to be big and colorful, never plain and anything like the one on the Hogwarts supply list. No matter what Siruis could tell him would get Harry to by said hat.

Most of the shopping had one with out a hitch till getting Harry's potion supplies that is, he wanted to try out every little thing and see what would make the best explosion. Sirius sighed and ended up buying him three of every item in the shop that they did not have at home already. Sirius felt sorry for whom every was teaching potions at Hogwarts now. It was at this time a shiver went down the spine of Slugborn.

Now our story skips a few days to the day students where to board the train that would carry them off to a year of learning magic. Harry Potter like all the others students had walked though the platform, the first thing he did after seeing the train that would carry him off to school. I was think of ways he could improve the train, with the right changes he could get anther 20 in speed out of the old girl.

"Harry I want you to give the hell." Sirius said to the boy standing next to him. Said boy had a very large and an overly yellow hat.

"Padfoot" yelled a man with gold colored eyes, his yell that name out stopped two red headed twins in there tracks.

"Moony you worry to much, and he would give then hell no matter what we say." said Sirius who was also know as Padfoot.

"I know that, however I do not think Lily would want you to teach her son to curse" He said.

"He hears worse than what I say back at home." the man said. The other man nodded knowing it to be true and went to help the young boy on the train.


	8. What Happens Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just how important is the last wish of a dying man? The villagers of Konoha ninjas and civilians a like are about to find out. The biggest question though what will happen to them now

I stood next to the wall as an old mad sat near a young boys bed, by all appearance it was a grandfather watching over his grandson as he slept. But appearances can fool those that just look and thought many looked at both of the people in the room they where almost never truly seen. The old man was Sarutobi Hiruzen the third Hokage of Konoha, he was not important, what how could I say that, who was I to tell you that fact? Who I am will be made clear later on but we must get to the important things like the young boy who appeared to be a sleep.

But I have already told you once that appearances can fool you. In fact the boy was not asleep but in a coma, why you ask? He was beating by the people he protects, yes he protects these people and they beat him for it.

They hated him for the fact he was a hero, every few people did not hate the boy and all of them near the room he was him. The Elderly mad sitting next to the bed telling the boy about his day and that he hoped he woke up soon. The Anbu caption was hidden with in the room from those that wished to harm the boy so he could protect him if need be. The next one was a young man with a scar across his nose that was resting in his own hospital bed a few rooms down from this one. His leg had been broke badly when he saved the boy.

The villager in their anger, hate and fear they took it out on said boy when some learned he was to be trained in the ninja arts, they did not wait the demon child as many called him to gain more power than he already had and seat out to proceeded him to drop out of the program or kill the poor child. What they had not counted on was his teacher jumping in front of the blow that would have ended his life as a civilian raised his foot to stomp down on the unconscious child head.

That mans life ended there in the seat by the teachers hand the others involved soon wished that they too had been killed quickly as there punishments and deaths where not a easy as that mans. But the one question you should be asking is this how is it I can be in this room with one of the most powerful ninja in the nation and yet he does not know I am there. It was really simple I bet you can not guess, so I will just tell you. I am a God, the Shinigami I meet this kid on the day he was born. Not that I came to collect his poor newly born soul. No his father summoned me to seal half of the Kyuubi Charka into his son while, I took his soul along with the other half of Charka. While those that knew of the jutsu to call the me forth yes I took that person soul and the one I was called in to take or seal away, while I do not know where the ideal that the souls would forever after be condemned to damnation, fighting eternally in the stomach of the Shinigami. Yes the soul might be sent into damnation but that was only if they called me fourth for a peaty reason but that has yet to happen. All soul where sent on to the upper plains for reincarnation.

Now on to why I was in this room looking over the child, he had been truly close to death, however this boy held a fate while he did not have to follow in seat path he would get where he needed to go no matter what rode he took. When I felt his soul I had to come and see why the child was close to entering my realm. What I saw was truly sicken and I had seen a lot over time. The boy's whose father last wish was for his son to be seen as a hero was seen as nothing more than the demon itself. And what was worse this was not the first time the child had been beat, but this was the worse time I had found out just how the boys life had been in the five years that had passed since I had seen him, I knew the souls of the people who had put him here would feel my wrath, while it had been five years the boy looked to be four he was small for his age.

I knew that humans grew up oddly but his looks did not come from his genes but from the fact he was not being given the right amount of food he needed to grow. I looked one last time to the boy in the bed before I left the room. I would do something but first I had to talk with my sister, Kami was always able to claim me down before I did something like the plague.

"I know what you should do brother." was said from my left, I jumped yes I am a God but so is she.

"Oh what is that dear sister of mine?" I asked

"Give him back his father, make the father seal like his sons' and return him to this plain." she told me

"How even we Gods must follow the rules placed before us?" I asked her

"Ah but you forget the wish of a dying man, you can do something if those wishes are not carried out the more people that go against the wish the more you can do. I can tell you right now you could have brought the boy's father back within his first year of life." She said before fading out of the room

"Thanks Sister sometimes I do not know what I would do with out you." I said she would hear me no matter where she was she heard everyone in the world. I would have to call in a favor from Tsuki-Yomi

To place every one in the village asleep, a soft thump made me look to the other side of the bed the Anbu who has spent hours watching to boy was asleep on the floor, I sent a silent thank you to Tsuki-Yomi before I began what I needed to do.

I looked over at everyone that sat around the stage I did not allow them to see me or my quest just yet, I smiled as the Elderly man from before was holding the boy in his lab while he asked the Anbu what was going on here. When the Anbu said he did not know a person to his left said it must be the boy's doing and he should be killed before he could finish everyone off.

"You are part right it does it does have to do with him, but it has nothing to do with the Kyuubi he has sealed within him" I said earning every one attention. Naruto looked shocked but I think deep down on some level he already knew why he was hated.

"Who are you and how do you know about the Kyuubi being sealed in him?" The Hokage asked

"Oh, I helped with the sealing," I liked the look his eye held he knew who I was and the Anbu did to, he moved in front of the boy to keep him out of my reach. "You would get in-between a God and him?" I said

"Yes, I believe in my sensei work, Naruto is under my protection." I was told firmly

"That is good to hear that someone followed the last wished of a dying man. However I have some good news and some bad news to tell you all. The good news is I am going to give you your fourth Hokage back, the bad news I can tell you now he is not happy with the lot of you. You best hope he does not decide to pack up and leave." I said

The people cheered some even talked how the Kyuubi would now be killed the fourth would see to that.

"I will not be killing anyone save for a few of the villager" was said from behind me as the fourth walked out onto the stage. He bowed to me before disappearing in a flash of yellow light, he reappeared nest to Naruto, who looked at him in awe and somewhat fear.

"Hey Naruto how have you been?" the fourth asked as he took him from the elder mans arms

"I am fine sir, how did you know my name?" Naruto asked

"I picked it out for you." Minato said

"Why?" Naruto asked I could not help but to smile

"A father should name his son." Minato said

"You're my father" Naruto said I could read disbelieve held in his eyes.

"Yes and lets go home now, I have so much I want to tell you. Thank you Shinigami-sama for returning to my son." Minato said as he bowed. I was once more in the hospital room that now held four people three of the where awaking while the fourth person held the smallest one in the room.

"It wasn't a dream?" the other two asked at the same time

They could tell the man who sat holding a crying child was real and the only thought that crossed their minds was what happens now.


	9. An Amazon at Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross over with Ranma1/2, What happen to the Headmaster plains when the Amazons and Ranma Saotome get evolved. Let's just say the school will never be the same again Shampoo/Ranma pairing Female harry, unknow pairing yet, house yet to be picked

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Ranma ½

I followed after my Big sister and her fiancé who I called Big brother most of the time. My new friend a fire bird had brought us her after the elder had heeled his wounds he received from the wards on our village. Great-grandmother could not come with us and as Big brother knew the most about larger cities and towns she put him in charge of us. I was trying to take in all that was going on around me, some people looked at us oddly somewhat if we dressed different than they did I happened to like what I was wearing. Now that I think about it, they might be staring at the bird on my shoulder as we walked down the side walk.

"Don't wander off this city is very different than your home town." Big brother said, great-grandmother had told me the same before we left this morning. However before I could tell him I under stood someone grabbed me from behind, saying there I was as they started to pull me off dislodging my new friend. The elder who had named me, sent me to town near or village for schooling saying I would need it later on in my life. The school was small and only had five teacher most of the time. One lesson that all the children learned was that if a person tries to force you to go with them do what even means necessary to get away from them. So I screamed as aloud as I could I kicked and whoever was holding my I bit into his hand. It did not take long for people to notice, it took less time for my Big brother and Big sister to knock the person out. I glared at the oddly dressed man from his spot on the sidewalk; it had scared me when my kicks seemed not to harm the man.

"What is going on here?" asked a man in a dressed yellow vest with a white under shirt and black paints.

"Big brother and sister where taking me to get school supplies when that man tried to pull me off. At school teacher said to do whatever it took to get away from people who tried to force you to go with them. Big brother is a martial artist he knocked him out after I started yelling." I said as sister looked me over I was not hurt but my clothing was messed up and ripped where I had tried to get away.

"I am going to need a car and a wagon to the corner of Oxford Street and Tottenham Court Road along with backup I just had a very large man attempt to take a child." the man said into radio on his shoulder "I am going to have you and your family come down to make a statement anyone else that wants to report what they saw please report to the station as well. Now dear I know you do not look hurt but I want a doctor to look you over." the officer said, the man who was still knocked out was shuffled into the wagon as me were placed into the car, it was almost dinner time when where finished with the reports.

"Can we drop you off some place?" asked a female officer who had brought us lunch

"Yeah, we were going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron it's close to the shops the school said to use." Big brother said

"Not sure where that might be, let me ask if anyone else knows of the place." she said, it was not that long before a man came and introduced himself as Jack Bell.

"Let's get you folks to that inn, I know where it is my daughter likes some of the shops near there" he said as we followed him out. After we got in the car, "So your starting out your first year, my Katie is going into her second year. I am of the class of 1974 myself Hufflepuff." he told us as we drove, he said he would drop an owl to us if we needed to come back and talk to anyone as he helped us unload our packs from the boot as they called it. "Thanks Mister, do you think you daughter would mind we writing some letter asking about the school and classes?" I asked

"Can't say so for sure but write anyway, if she won't or can't answer my wife or I will, she was 1974 Slytherin." he said

The Inn had a homey feel to it, "Can I help you folks" asked a man with a hunch back

"Yes, we need some rooms for a while and do you know if the bank is still open?" Big sister said "It should be and if leave your bags with me I will put them in your rooms" he said I smile at the look he got as he tried to pick up one of the bags. We followed an elderly woman and a boy my age into the ally. "Hello I am Kaminari" I said giving the boy a small bow. "I am Neville" the boy said before lighting kissing the back of my hand, I blushed at that. He quickly followed the elderly woman off in to the dress shop, "Looking for a husband already little sister." Shampoo said, she dodged my kick and ruffled my hair before heading towards the bank. As it was near closing time not too many people were in the bank. "Can I help you?" asked the goblin

"I am Kaminari Potter heir to the Potter family; I need to order new keys for my vault as the old ones have been stolen." I told him just as the elder told me to. "That is what happens when young ones are allowed to hold keys. Your parents need to come and pay for new keys." he told us, I took a breath before I spoke next. "The night my parents were killed, I was taken from our home and place not where I should have gone. Their wills where sealed and keys where place in an unknown parties hands." I told him I had to fight not to smile at the look on his face. "Go to the end of the counter we should finish this talk in an office." he told us. We meet the goblin at the end of the counter from there he lead us into an office shared by three others. "I will need 7 drops of your blood, to verify you who you say." he told me. I gave him the blood and watched as he added this and that to ink along with the blood.

"Now write your full name please if you are who you say and there are any transactions made by those not allowed, they will be fined and all money taken returned. The old keys will be distorted and new one issued" he said after handing a quill. I dripped it in the small ink pot before writing out Kaminari Yuri Potter. I shuddered at the look he gave me before he paled as well as a goblin could "What of any items take, if the keys are held in the same place there could be damage." I said as we waited for what was happening on the parchment I had just signed my name to. "We will send out a recover team to retrieve the items before destroying the keys while our law department looks into the breaking of the wills. I will need you and your family to return in the morning, there is a lot of things I must look into." he told us, we returned to the inn and were lead to our rooms. "So what was that all about?" Ranma asked

"The Elder told me what to say" I said as I took my hair down for sister to brush before I took a bath when the Elder told you to do something you did so without question. As we did that my new friend flashed into the room only to dodge the weapons tossed at him. "Sorry friend, it has been a long day." I said he just looked at us than to the weapons imbedded into the wall, it was like when the elf brought our dinner to the room. "So what are you two going to do when I am school?" I asked

"We're going to talk to Mother and get her blessing. If that man who tries to pass himself as my father is there we will deal with him. That man is the reason for most of my trouble in my life. I found out he is not the Master as his master expelled him and never took him back into the school. You remember the old man I trained with last year for a long time?" I nodded that I did, as I had never seen great-grandmother flirt like that with anyone. "He is the old master of the school, after our training he made me master. Gamma had no right to engage the two schools as he was not the master of the school like he said." Ranma told me as he brushed sister hair. "So does that mean the old man could marry one of the Tendo girls?" my sister asked

Technically, yes he could force the issue. I am sure he wouldn't, he might be a pervert but he has a strong hate for pedophiles and those that would force themselves on a female." Ranma said

Three turns of a time turning

"Can I help you?" I asked the three humans that had just walked up to my window. Why did they have to choose mine this near to closing, I wanted to return to my mates side she was due to have our first youngling soon.

"I am Kaminari Potter heir to the Potter family, I need to order new keys for my vault as the old ones have been stolen." the youngest told me "That is what happens when young ones are allowed to hold keys. Your parents need to come and pay for new keys." I said the girl took a breath before she told me, "The night my parents were killed, I was taken from our home and place not where I should have gone. Their wills where sealed and keys where place in an unknown parties hands." Oh why couldn't they chosen another window

"Go to the end of the counter we should finish this talk in an office." I told them. They meet me down there were I lead them into an office I shared with three others. "I will need 7 drops of your blood, to verify you who you say." I said. The girl gave the needed amount of blood and watched as I added this and that to ink along with the blood.

"Now write your full name please if you are who you say and there are any transactions made by those not allowed, they will be fined and all money taken returned. The old keys will be distorted and new one issued" I said after handing her a quill. She dripped it in the small ink pot before writing out Kaminari Yuri Potter. I grinned as the girl; she shuddered at that, who tried to lay claim to the Potter vaults at least till beside the name the girl had signed appeared Harry James Potter and it stated yes this youngling was in fact the Potter heir, I paled when that happened and what if her words are proven true meant for the bank "What of any items take, if the keys are held in the same place there could be damage." she asked we waited for the parchment to finish feeling out what vaults the child could enter. She watched what was happening on the parchment she had just signed.

"We will send out a recover team to retrieve the items before destroying the keys while our law department looks into the breaking of the wills. I will need you and your family to return in the morning, there is a lot of a thing I must look into." I told them, no sooner than they left and the parchment finished did not leave to talk to the Potter's vault keeper. I made my way deeper into the bank with hope that no one was willingly involved, it would put the bank in breach and we would have to pay back triple the amount taken. "What brings you this deep into the bank Wroclaw?" I was asked when I entered the hall. I looked at who spoke knowing they were not asking me but telling me to answer them. It was Sawtooth and the Lord Black, "The Potter heir claims breach, and I was taking my findings to the vault keeper." I said

"What did the youngling say be word?" Sawtooth asked

"That the keys are in unknown hands, the heir taken by an unknown party and the Lord and Lady's wills were broken." I said

"That is troubling, I would like to be kept informed of any actions taken also make it possible for me to meet the potter heir." Lord Black said

"Yes the might be best due to the blood ties your family holds with the Potter family. Let's talk to the Potter keeper and find out what he knows." Sawtooth said. I followed them down to the office I had been making my way to before I had been stopped.

"Sawtooth what brings you and the Lord Black to my office." I was said as we walked in, they way he spoke seemed odd to me.

"The Potter heir came in and has claimed breach, the Lord Black and I would like to be kept informed of your findings." Sawtooth said

"Do not believe everything an underline tells you, I know for a fact the Potter heir is with his godfather." Redclaw said

I glared at being called an underling I took the desk job when my mate asked me too after being told of the coming of our own young one.

"Sirius Black is in Azkaban for betraying the Potters and the killing of 13 muggles along with Peter Pettigrew." Lord Black said

"We due respect sir, I know that is just a cover story told to the public to protect the child, Pettigrew was the keeper, to keep anyone who does not know I am the keeper of the Pettigrew vault now." Redclaw said as he popped a piece of candy in his mouth.

"Who told you that and made you keeper of new blood vault?" Sawtooth asked I want to ask questions myself but knew it was not my place to do so these two goblins held a higher rank than mine.

"Dumbledore told me." Redclaw said Sawtooth walked over to him and knocked him out; he did not have time to hit the floor before guards rushed into the room.

"Take him to a healer, something is wrong with him. Take the candy dish and have it scanned make not to touch it or the candy within." Sawtooth ordered I stood aside to give them room to do as told, "Wroclaw you are to start looking in to the heir's claim, I will return when my business with the Lord Black is finished." Sawtooth said I went right to work sorting out files on the desk as they left. Three hours had passed before Sawtooth returned along with the Longbottom vault keeper, Swiftfoot "When my sister married you I was shock, but you set aside your main training when she asked it of you made me see why she chose you out of all her suitors. How you know the way to handle a claim of breach in out my skill to see. But enough talk let us find if those claims are true." Swiftfoot said as he started looking in one of the stacks of papers

I had put in order. It was late in the night, well after the time to be lying with mates. We had found out Dumbledore had taken many of sum of gallons out along with all the books and many key items from the main vault a long with selling of some items from the vault. A Molly Weasley had taken some from the trust vault but always replace more than she took, we would have to talk to her before the night was over. I hoped she was not a willing party in this, I knew of her son William he had save my hide on my last dig. He told me of his home and I still had yet to take them family up on the offer of dinner. "Let's take a break to eat; you need to send a letter off to call the Weasley woman here to tell what she knows." Sawtooth said.

I sent a quick letter off telling them I must speak to the family heads this night, before going to eat. I had barely started when a guard came to tell me there was a family here to see me with a note telling them to come. "I am sorry to call you out this late." I said to the man and woman who stood before me.

"Nothing is wrong with William?" the woman asked

"No, I called you here for another matter, come we must sit to talk of this matter." I said taking them to a room held for this type of meetings. "What I am about to tell you must be kept to yourselves, I ask for an oath, not only to protect yourselves but your young ones as well." I said they gave their oath after that, Sawtooth and Swiftfoot came in after that. Sawtooth nodded at me I took that as a queue to continue. "Before closing today the Potter heir came in and claimed breach, our findings prove this true and more. Many a gallon and items have been taken from the main vault. However those same finding tell us that you Mrs. Weasley have taken money from the trust vault. Yes you have replaced more than you took and only took money when it was time to send your younglings to learn. We need to know how you came to have that key." I asked the woman looked mad even with her pale skin.

She slid a key across the table to Swiftfoot, "I was told it was a trust vault set up by my brothers the help with our children's schooling. Dumbledore told me this, he said it was only found out after the blood war was over dues to all the deaths and will that had to be effectuated." she told us

"Thank you for your honesty, no actions will be carried out against your family. There is one more question I need to ask, you have a car that you bought it is one of those items taken from the vault. Know if your family needs the car I will talk with the Potter heir into allowing you to keep the car." Sawtooth said

"No, it is something I tinker with." Mr. Weasley said

"Alright, please make a list of what you have done to the car, as the person who sold you the car did so without permission the money will be returned." Sawtooth said

"This won't affect William's job in any way will it?" Mrs. Weasley asked

"No, as we know who is behind this and are going to take action against them." I told them. They looked at each there before the husband spoke, "It was Dumbledore, and he gave the key to Molly and sold me the car. Is the poor boy alright, we were told he was sent to live muggles." He said

"From what we can tell the heir no longer lives with those muggles as from our records they are no longer alive." Sawtooth said


	10. Winds of Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the future looks bleak and most of the people you loved cared for are no longer there. If you had away to change it would you? Even if you knew it would shake the very core of what you have been taught. Time travel.

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto or anything if I did I would not need to worry about the amount in me bank account. There are notes at the end of the story and a question for the readers. Please read both and answer the question if you do not care to do so.

Wind of Change

I had woken two days ago not in Konoha I like we had plain it out, I knew I would wake up within a hundred yards give or take of my past self. It sadden me when I realized I was in Otafuku Gai, that meant my younger self was someplace within this village. But what worried my is I had no memory of every being in Otafuku Gai. What I do remember is that my class going on a trip but not being aloud to go. The Hokage had not let me as I had no adult to watch over me. I made quick work of packing the items into scrolls and even quicker work of finding my younger self. I found him sleeping in an alley way close to town gates.

It took me most of the night to reach the half way point to Tanzaku Gai and by that time the little boy I carried in my arms had woken. I stopped so that I could explain what was going on and give him something to eat. I knew he had not eaten anything for a while, it would only be ration bar and they did not taste the greatest but they are filling. I told him the truth about me and why I choose to do what I did. Almost everyone I cared about was dead, and people I trusted had a hand in all that had happened to me. I told him what I wanted to do, he asked me very little questions. I made camp for the night and told him to think on what he wanted. I was shocked when he asked the question of if he did not want to go along with my plain. I simple told him then he would get a very up set aunt who just found out she had a nephew. I must have given him the right answer because he smiled at me and went a laid down in the bed roll I had placed down for him.

I was awake before dawn broke, I let Naruto sleep in for anther hour before waking him. He asked me more about my past and clearly asked what I was to be called I blinked in realization after our talk last night I did not tell him my new name. "Uzu Hatake, Kakashi Hatake came back too, you know him as Inu-kun." I told him, I frowned when he looked sad. "There is one problem with your plan" he told me I blinked trying to figure out what it was. "If I just disappear and you appear with a child the same age questions will be asked. How old are you any way, Inu-kun told me he just turned 16. If you two have a child as old as me he would have been 11." "And I would have been 12, I see your point." I told him sitting on the ground trying to think on a way to fix the problem. "okay here is what we are going to doing. You need to take a seat in my lap." he did so I could tell he still did not trust me that much.

It did not take long to do what I had in mind and we stood in front of the cage that held Naruto's fox. It did the deal of the lowly humans. Naruto told it to shut is trap, I smiled at him and told him what was to come. In fact I was able to show him, that was all it took to get him to agree do as asked. So when I came to in the real world instead of a five year old in my lap I had a two year that looked like a mixture of Kakashi and myself . He had a eyes and my hair only it stuck up like Kakashi, I packed away the rest of camp and took off to Tanzaku Gai. I reached it by mid-day by then I had sealed every item into my bat pendent. The gate grades let me in after I told them of bandits and how I had tossed my stuff at them and ran with my son. I make my way to The Domino's tower. I got odd looks as my out fit was high class but at the same time dirt and turn in place. I was almost turned away by the first floor sectary when I asked to speak to The Domino that was until I told her, a child born from the sea and the storm wished to see him. I was quickly lead to his office, to my surprise The Third was there along with his one of his teammates I think her name was Utatane Koharu. I was not to soprised to see Danzou there. As The Third did not trust him and Danzou would take any opportunity to be in better graces with The Domino. I had to bite my inner cheek to keep from laughing as I was taken into see the Domino before them. I was shocked to see that the wind Domino was in a meeting with him. "What is going on that you must come into a meeting this important?" Asked the Fire Domino. The woman that had showed me in went and whispered to him what I had told him. I smiled at him when he looked over at me in worry. "I am sorry, I must cut this short something as come up that I must address." He said to the other Domino, who looked at me oddly. I realized then I could help Gaara, "You're the Domino of Wind country right?" I asked "That I am miss, why do you ask?" he asked me. "I have friend in Suna and she has not sent me a letter in a when. I could not go and look in one her due to my marriage and son's birth. I have sent her letters and have gotten none in return the last time I had a letter from her was asking me to be her son's god mother. I was hoping to employ some of your ninja took check in her and her family." I said "Oh that would be no trouble but why not use leaf ninja, they seem to have better prices." he said "That may be, but I do not think it right to do so, if everyone started using leaf ninja for jobs in Suna it would cause economical problems and may be even a war. I do not want that, so I think it best to hire ninja from the sand." I said I could see his eye widen some at the thought. I knew from the fee time I had meet with the man how to get in to do what I wanted all the while making him think it was his idea. I wrote out who I wanted him to check on and that if the ninja thought it the children; as the one I was so be god mother to was her youngest, the children were being well cared for hind out why I had not heard from her or her brother. If they where not would it be possible to remove them and maybe bring them to my care. As I cared for all her children and wanted them to be safe and happy. I told the fire Domino that he could finish his meeting and it well allow me to clean up.

I was lead off to a side room and the sectary brought me some soap and a fresh change of clothing. I cleaned little Toboe and myself up then went back to the meeting room. "So tell me what is this all about." The Fire Domino said as he waved me to a seat. It took well over two hours to explain and an hour to show him with a genjutsu. "If you had not shown me I would have had you tossed in the deepest and darkest cell. But I can see you and young Hatake took the right course of action. So what role will I be playing?" he asked, "The dotting Uncle to myself and the former Fourth Hokage. Your little sister would have been our mother and our father the grandson the Second Hokage. I want you also try to try and have Tsunade back the leaf or at least here so that I can talk to her." I said "Okay as my first role in the caring uncle I am send you to rest. I have to ask what Hatake role is?" I noticed then that Toboe was asleep in my arms and how tired I was. I smiled at him "My Husband you where there when we married." I said handing some papers I had unsealed. "You came well in hand. I have to ask why Hatake is not with you?" he asked, I could not help but glare at that question. "From the time of The Fourth death they have been giving him missions almost none stop. He has very little time off and the most time he has off has come from forced leave. We had planed to meet up in the leaf and then come see you." I said, "When will he get more time off?" he asked "Not for a year yet." I said

"Okay now lets get you off to bed so you can get some rest. Can you make it look like you have been crying and upset?" he asked I did so wondering what he had plan. I bite my cheek to stifle the laughter, as soon as we left the office. I was given a one armed hug on the out, along with a pat the uncle would make things right. The domino then in turn told The Hokage that he was to send word tonight to Hatake that the fire Domino wished to see him. I gasped and the Anbu faded into the room and the Hokage gave him orders to go get Hatake as he was on medical leave and still should be in the hospital. I was worried as I did not know what had happened to him in the past he had only told me he had been hospitalized.

I did not sleep to well that night many because I was worried and was still thinking about all those I could save and just how to do so. Haku was a must save, but I knew his mother must die in order for me to pull it off. I knew the Wind Domino would pull Gaara and his siblings from their father care once he got involved. His strongest dislike was people who abused children. I did not know if he would let me raise them but I did know he would let be a part of their life. I would see to Gaara's seal when I meet him.

I made my way to the office along with the Domino that morning as he had joined me for breakfast and some early morning shopping to get me some belongings as he had said I had been robbed and need new stuff. He even got Toboe a plush pug. I giggled as he started to chew on it, making me wonder if when Toboe meet the pack. I knew they would just love him I had been asked more then once before we came back when we were going to start having pups. I had then explained that I was in jutsu and not really a girl. I was shocked when I was told I smelt real, after that talk I asked Tsunade to do a full body scan, as it turns out I was in fact a full fledged woman. We had been planning our family when every thing happened. I pushed those sad thoughts to the back of my mind when I got hit with a damp plush toy. "Lost in thought dear? I know there is no need to ask if you sleep well I can tell by looking at you, that you did not." The Domino asked "I was worried The Hokage said Kakashi was in the hospital." I told him as when started down the hall way where his office was. I stopped short at who stood there talking to the elders and The Hokage. It was Kakashi and he looked as if he had run all night. I could tell by how he stood he did not want to be here. I knew that when he woke up and I nor Naruto was no were near Konoha he would want to find us was. "Kakashi" I said making everyone turn and look at me. I almost did not have time to blink before he was standing near me. I could only guess at my stress level had been in the days before. But seeing him and having him hold me let me feel safe. Safe enough to cry, "Hush now there no need for tears Uzu love. What happened why are you here and not at the house? I was coming to get you both when I got order here." He said. I sniffed and only realized that at some point we had sat down in the floor. I told them of the disappearing children and even the ninja did not seem to care that one of their charges had gone missing only said that boy was a monster and I did not need to waste my time worrying over it. Of how I was in the park playing with Toboe and he walked off and I panicked thinking he had be taken. I glared at Danzou when he said children around that child's age tended to walk some already. I harshly told him those happened to be his first step and I missed getting them on tape for his father. Kakashi patted my back at that. I knew he was glaring at Danzou as well. I found him but did not feel safe there any longer and decide to come you and on the way I was robbed. I did what my brother had always told me to do if that happened toss them my bag and run the other way. I did not stop till I made it here I have family in this town and knew I would be taking care of." I told them.

"Just why where you going to Hatake?" Asked the lady elder. I blinked and looked up at her, I was about to answer her but Toboe picked that moment to hit Kakashi in the head with his stuffed pug calling him da as he did so. "Oh were did you get this cute thing?" he ask handing it back to him so that he could chew on it. "Uncle thought he should have a new toy as the few I packed were stolen. If you must know elder Kakashi is my husband" I said "You would do well not to tell tale of those kind. Hatake is the last of his clan and must marry a woman of class." Danzou said

"Are you saying that my niece does is not of the right class to marry Hatake, even when his on teacher gave him permission to court her?" The Domino asked, I just gave Danzou a passive look as the blood drain from his already pale face. "Why would Minato need to do that?" The Hokage asked "Oh I guess you did not know that he had a little sister then." it was his turn to pale "No I did not, no one knew of family." The Hokage spoke calmly, "While we are talking about his family, how is his son? I know his wife is on a trip to find his cousin and he is in your care" "What I was told they both died in the Kuybbi attack." I said standing up. Kakashi steady me as I wobbled a little, "No dear she was here only two weeks ago and told me she was going to look for you cousin that she was needed in the village." The Domino said. "You shall send one of you Anbu to you village and have him bring Naruto Uzumaki here and send another to the toad sage and tell him to come here as well and he has a week to do so." I said the Hokage he only nodded in reply, however Danzou made what would have been his last move if not for the fact I held a child in my arms. "What do you want that thing for? The only thing that boy will be good for is a weapon. That is what I wanted to speak to you about Domino-sama I would like to place the boy in my root program." he said only to be punched by the Domino, "Guards take this man to a cell make sure it is one of the one the Forth help place on his last visit." The Domino said. I think it was the shock in his action that made sure he did not put up a fight. "Now you are to do as my niece says and bring young Naruto here. I thought it odd he was not left in the care of family." I thank after he spoke those words The Hokage and the elder knew they were in trouble. I remembered by this time I had been kicked out and was living on the street and I had told the school teacher only to be told I was in my right place, I had even twice tried to see the Hokage only to be tossed out the door.

"Now lets get you three settled down some place. I know you do not want to stay in my house hold but till I can get a house ready for I am afraid that you will have to stay there." The Domino said "Sir, I have my house ready and the land cleared. I was going to come and get them but was hospitalized after my last mission." Kakashi said "Oh then we shall get Uzu and Toboe some items they will need for the trip and when young Naruto is brought here and we find out what is going on. We shall get you all safely back to the village, Naruto can decide if he wants to stay with me or you in Konoha. I best get out meeting over with you have ninja that need orders." The Domino said

"Lets go back to the house Kakashi, we can stop at the market on the way and I can get stuff to make egg plaint soup if you like and some meat for the pack." I said heading for the door. We left the hallway as the other went into a meeting where I knew for a fact the Hokage would want to rush though to make sure everything with Naruto came out in his favor. I had asked my fox to see if I had any mental blocks on me. I was angered I had one, pissed off at the fact I had more than one and stopped caring after the number rose above seven. The fox had removed them and forgotten times had come back. Times I had been kidnapped, of the time I was cared for by Rin, Kakashi old team mate and of her death. I would have to tell him what happen to her. He had told me once she was M.I.A, of the time I had been experimented on by the snake. "Are you okay?" Kakashi asked me "Yes, did you know I had mental blocks place on me when I was younger. I think that is a why I acted the way I did. They where done by Ino's dad he hated me thought I was the fox. So when he was given the order to place the blocks. He did a lot more. I had the fox remove them last night, did you know by the time I was seven I had been kidnapped over 8 times, seen a one of the few people that cared about me killed in front of me and was experimented on by the snake. The memories are still blurry but they will return, and the worse part is The Hokage has covered everything up. The person I saw die was Rin, she was killed protecting me and the ones that hurt her where never punished. I remember seeing then as the handed me off to the snake and late on at the exams." I told him, I could tell he was angry but nothing could be done, as Rin death had not happened yet. We had changed that, I held hopes for the other things we were going to change. I had already started with helping Gaara and Suna with talking to The Wind Domino.

Notes

Hatake, Kakashi=Dry field ,Scarecrow

Hatake, Sakumo= Dry field, A-name aka white fang

Hatake, Uzu (Formal from the future Uzumaki, Naruto)= Dry field {do not know if it has a meaning but if you do please tell me. (Whirlpool, Maelstrom)}

Hatake, Toboe( Formal Naruto of the past)= Dry field, howling(Whirlpool, Maelstrom)

Most of the name meanings came form and the name Uzu comes from Baby-Kitsune9 an link can be found under my favorite authors. As fans of Naruto who else should be saved? I have chosen Haku and Gaara as well as his brother and sister. I would like to know who else my readers would like me to save. Please post it in a review or a pm message.


	11. Not So Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past can be painful,so it should stay in the past. Yet if that happened then we as people forget the happiness it held. Her family was the main cause of her pain, the same could be said for Petunia and Harry. Yet time can heal all wounds.

Disclaimer I do not own Harry Potter or Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and its sequel Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There.

I watched as my great grandson ran ahead of me on path we were on the way to his seventh birthday party not that he knew, to him it was just going to be another tea party with close friends. I remember when he came to be in my care at the young age of three. I was in fact at a tea party hosted by the very same people who we had tea with weekly. They said I had gone still but to me I was looking in of a bathroom.

Where a woman sat tending to a boy with mess hair and the brightest green eyes on his cheek was a very large red welt that would surely burse, he also had a slept lip. Sadly the woman was hurt worse than the boy; the white of her left eye was bloodily. I knew without a dought that she was going to be blind in that eye from this point on. The blouse she had on was ripped and I could see the burse some looked old others were new.

Clearly she had been protecting this boy for a long time. I looked back at the boy to my surprise the boy was not only looking at me but smiling at me as well. I could not hear what he said as he spoke softly to the woman. She to my shock turned and looked at me and relief came over her face.

"Hello Alice." She said I blinked confused how did she know who was. "I know you have questions but please ask them when Harry is safely in the court of Wonder Land." Said picking the boy, I knew now as Harry. I was shock once more when she held him up to me, her doing so was not what shocked my no, it was when young Harry reached though to me soon I was holding him in my arms. That was what shocked me, soon she was telling me of who they were. Long ago when I had return from Wonder Land the second time my family had been sadden of my tails and passed them off as child fantasy, then a letter came to me.

That every night I was spirited away to a bleak building that held a many of screaming people. While there I was used in all manner of test. Most so unthinkable then one night the doctor how action had been called into question the most forced himself on me. Be this time I had long stopped speaking to anyone. His actions where never found out for when he started to notice what was happening to me he had me place in room by myself and had his most trust worker look in on me. When it came closer to the time for my child to come into the world a change came over the place I was held.

Soon I was taken from the room that held me for months to a real hospital there I was treated and cared for. My baby was born there and taken from me there it was there I returned to Wonder Land and vowed to never return. I did not know that my child was taken to the only relative that care for me and believed in my adventures in Wonder Land. I never knew that child grew up on stories of my adventures. Who in turn told those stories to her daughters, one of whom got the same letter I did her fate was different then mine.

She answered the letter and went to a school where she learned magic had her own adventures and fell in love at the end. Only her happy story had a sad ending a monster had killed her husband then her and worst yet it tried to kill her child. Yet something happened no one knows what but the curse that was used to try and kill the boy back fired. He was sent to live with blood kind. Yet only his Aunt truly cared for him, his uncle seemed to hate him and the magic he held. He took his anger and hate on his wife as she would not let him near her nephew.

"Grandma, Hurry or we will be late." Was said pulling me out of my thoughts of the past. I did not know what became of my grand-daughter I felt she was safe but other than that I knew nothing. Though I knew that if she needed me or need to get away she would find her way to Wonder Land.

"Grandma Look I think something special is going on at the party and we are late." My grandson said I sighed he had been spending too much time with the rabbit. I smiled at him "Well we better hurry then." I told him as I held up my dress bottom up some so that I could run when we did reach the table the others were already in place yet when they saw Harry they all smiled at him and yelled Happy Birthday. Harry blinked then looked at me "Birthdays only come once a year and yet mostly it is just you and me on that day but today is your seventh birthday and it is a magical day in itself." I told him he just smile and took his seat next to the sleeping Door-mouse.

I smiled as I watched Harry talk with Cheshire cat about going to Hogwarts. I did not want him to go but it was for the best. He needed to learn about his type of magic well the one type he had and we could not teach him. Over my time in Wonder Land my magic had been twisted in to what I could and would say anarchy magic. It was not evil but a far cry from good. His magic had gotten twisted as well I thought him them lesson had been thought years ago by my friends. Yet seeing as no one had any clue as to how to teach him how to control the other type of magic. I would have to send him off to that school.

"Grandma guesses what Cheshire is going to go with me." Harry said "Oh really." I said looking at disappearing smile. "That sounds like a good plan. Now let's go get your school supplies." I told him as I stepped though a mirror for the first time in years.

"Hello my lady and young heir." Was said by a voice that had been one of my teacher years ago, he thought me what I had missed out on when my family had shipped me off. "Let's get you a wand" he told us with a wink. Hours later and a wand newly made from rosebush wood with a core of mock turtle blood willing given with braided hairs from a Cheshire cat newly attend. "I was told to give you a wand of Holly with a Phoenix feather as a core but we say what happened to that wand." He told us with a smile looking at the small pile of ash. "Have a good day." He told us as he unlocked his door.

We stepped out on to the old street and made our way to the bank run. I smiled at the look of worry that over took the tellers face as we stepped up to his window. "How may we help you today?" was asked my title wisely did not leave his lips or what passed for them. "A meet room there is many things that I have to look at." I told him with a smile. He closed his window "Follow me please." He said when we got to the room he asked us if we would like tea. We both declined, and asked to wait someone would be along to speak with us shortly.

"My lady why is it you grace us with your honor?" was asked by anther goblin as he came into the room. His eyes landed on Harry "Never mind, I can see why you are here now. Enter to Potter account where froze when the will was sealed. No one has been in the vaults, however his appoint magic guardian tied to gain enter and to set up a marriage contract for the young heir. All were denied as he is not the true guardian for him. Sadly he was locked away without trail the only hope for his freedom would be if we turned the real traitor and killer in." he told us.

"We came to see of what you spoke of and to gain money for schooling." I said placing a small bag on the table. The goblin name I still did not know opened the bag and pulled out the gems inside. Soon we had money to shop with and we were making our way to a store that sold trunks. Getting that first, well second not counting to wand has that to place items in would be useful. "Were would you like to go first?" I asked

"I want to get my books last. I know it will take the longest seeing as I love to read. Can we go into the non-magical part as well?" Harry asked I Nodded that we could before walking off to what looked like a pet store. I knew Cheshire did not need these items nor would he likely use them but they were needed to keep up the so called normal outlook that even the wizarding would held as out dated as it was. I came out with a bed, some treats and a brush and many other things that would go to waste. However Harry came out a few seconds behind me with an orange cat that had a smashed face. It was an ugly kind of cute thus it would fit in at home he told me it was for a friend that would be going to school with him.

I blinked at that, I had sent him to a non-magic school in the day time because it was something he needed to do. If he made the choose not to live in Wonder land he would need the learning and seeing as I never finish school I could not teach him. He had made many of friends even as he skipped grades. I think a young girl skipped right along with him but I could not place her name. Sooner or later it would come to me.

We placed the items in the trunk and Harry carried the cat as we enter a potions shop. I took the cat when it was held out to me. I would see now if the lesson with the Hatter had paid off. I smile as he went around with a store basket and pick items off the self. I also watched a man in black robes watch him as well. "Can I help you or do you wish to say something?" I asked drawing the man attention to me. "I just find it odd that one so young seems to knew what he is doing." He told me. "I would hope so after the lessons with the Hatter." I said "You mean M. Hatter?" he asked shock written on his face. "Yes he is an old friend of the family. He has be given my great grandson lesson from the age of 5." I told him "Pardon me it seems he is ready to go." I told the man then walked off to pay for the items only to have to tell the shop keep that we where restocking out home lab so that he could get a veil of every item the store sold. A small dent in the money bag, we left the shop and made our way to get robes.

After a fitting and an order of the best fabric suited for a child, not the best money could buy. He was a child after all and he did not need the best now that would come later when it was needed. I was asked about the uniform and told them it was taken care of. We would be getting those in down town London and adding the charms at home. Our last stop was the book store was going to be a long on at least till I heard a stomach growling. "Okay I will get your books quickly and you can sort them out a home. I had not realized just how much time has passed from breakfast." I said he nodded at me in agreement.

I walked to the teller "What can I help you find?" he asked, "Nothing I want you the ring up my order." I said flicking out my wand that was really just a stick of wood given to me by the Caterpillar. "I copy of every book in the store please?" I said earning a many of odd looks from everyone shopping. I smiled as the books made their way to the desk use to ring customer out. The man blinks and Harry open his trunk. "Just place them in the trunk when you get them counted up." I said picking up a book then the one under it; it was invisible till I opened the book. It took a long time to ring the books up a tap later we left the shop and went to lunch.


	12. One more prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Potter talked his wife into helping him with one more prank, sadly it was the last one, yet it is still on going even after their deaths.

If one where to look in the back yard (backyard) of number four privet drive they would see toys of different types. All well played with and cared for however the children that owned said toys had plans to get rich selling pies. One child with light blond hair was digging in the dirt while the child with messy brown hair was dragging the hose to where the other was digging. Neither child noticed the rat making its way closer to them till it turned into a man. Said man picked up the now screaming brown hair child saying how sorry he was. Sadly what this rat of a man did not know was the mother to the blond child and the aunt to the other had been watching them both as she did the dishes. In fact she had been washing an iron skillet at the time. She used said skillet to hit him as hard as any person who thought their children where in danger.

Rushing both children in to the house and calling her husband up from his basement work shop. She explained what had happened, his face took on a angry purple color. He looked over the children the stomped out to the back yard. The man his wife had knocked out was still out. He none to kindly dragged the man into the house, and tied him to a chair with a rope his with had gotten from some place. "What now Pet?" He asked his wife. "I don't know love. That man said the wards he placed would keep anyone out that meant to harm us." she said "Aunty, he said he was sorry." said the brown hair child from the place on the steps. "That may be but no one from the magical world was spouse to be able to find us." said the Aunt. " Is there a way we can contact that man?" asked the uncle eyeing his wife's shacking hands. "I am not to sure we should he said we would be safe and no one would find us. That must not be true, I wish we could contact someone in their police force." said the aunt as she took at seat on the steps.

Both children clearly still some what scared sat next to her she placed a arm around each of them "Mum what's stopping him from turning into a rat when he wakes?" asked the blond child on her left. "Aunt Lily left me a lot of items in my care for Harry that rope was one of them it is magical to prevents a person from changing in to an animal." She said then blinked standing she dashed up the stairs making the two children fall over and down the steps. They looked at each other and just knew she knew how to get the help they needed. She returned with a small book in her hands it that a black book with two sliver and purple flowers on the front. "Harry come here a minute" she said Harry did as asked "Okay sweetie can you say that name there?" she asked Harry nodded "Winkin" Harry called out and with a small pop a ever odd creature was standing in front of them. Harry only being a few minute before picked up by a rat that turned in to a man burst into tears afraid.

The creature called Winkin did so as well, the aunt blinked which was followed by a sigh, it took her some time to clam both down. "Okay Winkin, my names Petunia I am Lily's older sister. What I need you to do is go and get someone trustworthy that is on your police force." Petunia said With a determined nod and another pop Winkin was gone. Once more she sat down on the steps only this time she pulled the children into her lap. Hugging both while she whispered it was going to be alright now. Her husband stood near them but closer to the man tied to the chair should he try anything to hair his family, he would be the first to find out magic was not all it was cracked up to be.

________________________________________________________________________

Else where a elf that was not to old but not so young was fighting off a trash cans "What in the bloody hell are you doing elf?" asked a rough looking man with one leg. "My masters family said go gets a member of the police force I trust. I am comes to you." the elf said "Just who is you family elf?" the man asked "Winkin's family is the Potters sir and no be call'n me elf my name is Winkin." said Winkin, the man blinked the leaned in the door way. He came back out with a clock and a walking stick, "I retired two years ago, but I will take you to one I trust." he said the elf nodded and followed him down the path. A very fast bus ride later followed by a couple of threats of bodily harm both man elf where in a office waiting the owners return. It did not take to long for the to return in fact. "What is it now Moody?" asked a woman as she came in and shut the door. She over looked the elf in the chair next to him.

"This elf says his master sent him for help. He came to me, however he also said his master happens to be Potter. I thought it best if I brought you along for this one." Moody said standing up. The women blinked looked at the elf then at the man now know only as Moody. "You best not be joking" she said "I never joke Bones" he said walking out of her office. The elf followed him and she followed the elf. "I do have one question, how are we going to get were every potter is hidden at. Dumbledore has him hidden some place deep?" she asked. The elf snorted nose then snapped his fingers, the woman know as Bones and the man know as Moody found themselves in a living room. I thin and tall woman sat on step with two children in her lap while a tall plump man was standing near them. That wasn't the oddest thing however, the oddest thing in the room happened to be the man tied to a chair. To them he had been dead going on three years now. "I think I need to contact The Minster on this one." the Bones woman said. She pinned off a note and sent it on with the elf. A very short time later said elf and a short plump man returned. Him and the woman talked in hushed tones, while the woman with the children took both of them up stairs the elf followed her.

________________________________________________________________________

"Aunty what is going on?" asked the messy hair child called Harry. She sighed once more, "I do not know but I want you two to play in here in Dudley's room okay." she said then turned to Winkin "Watch over them and don't let anyone else in the room but me." she told it. Winkin nodded and stood near the door after she went out. Winkin had just got back his family and nothing was going to hurt them not while he was around. It did not take long for the woman to return down stairs and the Bones woman knew she was mad, cause she held the same look her sister did any time she had been mad about one thing or another.

"I want to know what is going on here now or so help me I will pack up my family and move state side." she all but yelled at them. "I do not know the full story Mrs. Dursley, however Lady Bones has gone to get a bottle of veritasrum. When she returns we shall find out ourselves." said the short plump man "I am The Mister of magic Cornelius Fudge." He said holding out his hand. She shock it quickly, "Who is he?" She asked, "True fully we do not know as he appears to be a man thought dead for the past three years. If he is in fact who he looks to be then I fear great wrong has been done to a Mister Black." He said "As in Sirius Black" Petunia asked he nodded "What has been done to him?" she asked fearing the worst. "He was tossed in prison after the down fall of you-know-who." He said " No I don't and what was he guilty of?" she asked "Guilty of?" Minster Fudge asked aloud to himself. A look of horror crossed his face, "Nina" he called out and one more of those creatures popped up. "Go and get me all information on Black's trail ." he said the elf nodded then popped away as the Bones woman returned. "I got it sir." she said, she brought with her a very tall black man and what one would say was the palest man alive. The Bones woman forced the man wake with a spell then force feed him what she had gone to get. "Who are you?" She asked "Peter Pettigrew" he answered flatly. All of them gasped, "How are you still alive?" She asked "I cut off my finger and blew up the street killing the muggles." he said in the same tone. "Why did you do that?" She asked him "To get away from Sirius." he said "Why did you need to get away from him?" she asked "He was going to kill me." he told her "Why was he going to kill you?" was asked "I told my master the Potters location." He said "BASTERED" I yelled trying to get to the man only to be held back. "Let me go Vernon. He helped kill by my baby sister." I said "No Pet, let them take care of him. You know as well as I do they well do far worse then you can hope." Vernon said "You've forgotten how good I am with a pairing knife." I said he did not let me go but I did stop trying to get out of his hold.

The elf returned with out anything "Why did you not bring anything?" the Minster asked "There was nothing to bring sir." the elf said "Oh this is bad, Bagnold you have made a mess of things. Bones you go get Black out of there now! Nina go and get me all the files on every trial. Lets get him out of here." Minster Fudge said "Sir, I have to ask something" Vernon said they all looked at him "We were told by Dumbledore that we had wards to prevent something like this from happening. Can you check them? It would make me feel safer knowing they are in place. After the fright we first had with Harry then this happens." He said

"Fright with Mr. Potter was it?" Bones asked "When that man dropped Harry off here he left him outside on our doorstep. He did not ring the bell and tell us what had happened to my family. No that man left a bloody note, we rushed Harry to the clinic and they sent him to the hospital." Petunia said "What?" the black man said "He left an almost two year child on a door step in the middle of an October night. It can get cold at night, and sometimes we get sudden showers. So we took him to the clinic; his fever was high and they thought it best to take him to the hospital. We where over there nearly a week." Petunia told them.

"Shacklebolt look at those wards, you take this man to the holding sells" Minster Fudge said, the Black man waved his wand over himself and the robes he had been wearing changed into a gas company uniform. The pale man went over to the prisoner before he could be warned about the rope. He was untied, I was shocked when but not that to show him just how good I was with that pairing knife. Needless to say he disappeared yet he left his hand behind. I turned on the pale man with a blooded knife, "Did you just think those were normal ropes. Now we are going to half to worry about him and who know what company he might bring back." I yelled "Pet, love let me have the knife." Vernon said as I started towards the one who let my sister's murder get away. However I did not hand it over to him, instead I shoved it into the pale mans arm. Two things happened after that the man who's name was Shacklebolt came in and the Bones woman ripped the pale mans sleeve off. Then Minster Fudge said a spell that shot the one I had stabbed with a red light.


	13. Fallen and Failed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a migty demon fell to a human, then those that human died to protect failed him. Both held a title the demon's was kyuubi-no-kitsune,the human's fourth hokage. The title of Hokage was returned to the one who held it last.The demon heir is now awake

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto, I just use the characters from the anime and manga to write my stories. I HAVE TO GIVE THANKS TO CHOPSTICKMAN, HE HELPPED ME WITH EDITING AND NAMEING THIS STORY. GO READ HIS WORKS TOO, PLEASE.

I blinked as my world came in to focus, the last thing I remembered was fighting that man with blood red eyes. He did something to me, then I felt my father's power. Think I felt his power just now, that must have been what woke me. Was he near looking for me, why would he? To him I am a disgrace. I sat up, only now noticing that I was in a bed. Odd I knew when I pulled my power inside myself, I was outside. How did I get inside? Where was I? I stood to look out the window trying figure out where I was at. "Who changed my outfit?" I asked out load noticing the different clothing then I last ones I remembered wearing.

I crashing platter was my answer, I turned and was faced by a girl who looked to a girl who looked to be about sixteen. "Mamma" She yelled as she ran from the room, I winced at the volume she reached. I went at picked up the platter. The items looked to be bath items, was she coming to bath me. How long have I been out? I looked up when two sets of foot step returned. "Hello" I said the older woman held her hands to her mouth in shock, "Your awake" she said I nodded "After eleven years you awake." she said I fell on my but when she told me that.

Eleven years what of my son? His family, he was worried for his wife and asked me to look in on her. I knew that was why I was making my way to them. Was she okay? Was the baby fine? I had so many questions. I did not think they would have the answers. "Miss are you okay?" I was asked. I looked at the woman and nodded that I was. "What happened?" I asked her "My husband was out hunting and found you collapsed in the woods. He brought you here the town doctor said he did not know what was wrong with you. We planed to send word to get you help but the closest ninja village had just been attacked by a demon. They could not send healers to us; so we watched over you. Soon we realized you could not be human, after all you still look the same age you did the day we found you. The only other person outside our family is the town doctor knows that fact" she told me

"I thank you for all you did for me over the years and keeping my secret. I will make sure to repay you. I would like to know what has happened the past few days here?" I asked she smiled "We where set free." she told me "Free?" I stated confusingly "Yes, our small town was held by a man named Gato. He used his shipping company and his thugs to almost kill us. If not for Naruto-san and his team members. I do not think we would have gained the freedom." she said; Naruto, why did that name ring a bell.

I sighed "I must be going, I will send some of my families men to help you rebuild your town as a way to repay you for your kindness." I said bowing to them both, "Are you sure you should go after all you just woke up." the woman said clearly worried. " I am fine, I have to go I am worried about my son. After all you told me it has been eleven years. I must see to him and his family." I said bowing once more to them both before walking out of the room. I stopped just outside the door, "The ones who helped you, where are they from?" I asked "The hidden leaf, they are staying with Tazuna and his family till they are rested enough to travel home." she told me, I smiled at her then contenued on my way out of the house.

It did not take me long to find the house with out knowing were to go. I just followed the wisps of my father's power. I knocked on the door it was opened by a young boy. I smiled and knelt down as close to his eye level as I could get. "Hello can I come in?" I asked "Who are you?" he asked "I am Ishtar. I need to talk with the leaf ninja it is an important matter." I told him he looked at me as if to tell hurt any one here and I will see you suffer. "I understand" I told he as he let me pass. He lead me to the dinning room where it looked like an importune party was being held.

I looked at the blond boy, and smiled. I quickly made my way over to him. I touched his shoulder then snapped my fingers, blue flame sprang up around us. I caught a knife that was tossed at me and took a bolt to the leg. The knife from the boys teacher, the bolt from the boy. I looked the blond in his eyes and found myself in front on a cage. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." I said I growl was my response.

"What is going on what did you do to me?" asked by the blond boy. "Don't worry. I am not going to hurt you. I just want something from him." I said pointing my thumb at the one behind the bars. " I told you the only way I would every hand the title to you is if that human whelp of yours beat me." I pulled up a memory the boy more likely then not did not know he had. But I knew the mind better then any demon alive. "Oh but he did father, after all he sealed you away. He beat you, now follow your word. Hand me the title." I said. "Fine whelp, it is yours I, Aldinach pass the title of Kyuubi no kitsune to Ishtar the eldest living kit of mine." he chanted, I was in shock, eldest, how could I be the eldest I was the youngest born of the letter. What had happened to my brothers and sister?

I turned to the boy and ruffled his hair "Lets go back I will explain things to every one at one time" I told him, he just nodded at me. I returned to my own body to find it held at knife point. "Kakashi sensei she is not human." the blond said "What do you mean Naruto?" his teacher asked with out letting me go. I was surprised he knew how to get past my flame, "Kakashi as in the student on Minato?" I asked the knife he held bite into my neck more. "Why do you ask?" he hissed out. "oh I was not really asking. It just answer the question on how you knew to get past this technique." I told him.

"What did you do to Naruto?" he asked "Nothing; I just came to see if what I felt was true. It wasn't but what I found was better. If you let me go I will tell you how I know your sensei." I said he removed the knife from my neck but took a hold of my arm. "You knew my sensei he died eleven years ago." he told me. My heart fluttered "How?" I asked "He killed the Kyuubi" he told me I snickered, I could not help it. "Hey that is not way to act about our village's greatest hero." yelled a pink hair girl.

I glared at her, "I know you can here me death god, you have no right to him. Return my son to me, your seal holds Aldinach who is no longer the Kyuubi no kitsune. I cold wind ripped thought the house, holding the whisper of how he hated to make deals with anyone with times to a kitsune. In the wake of the wind a blond man was left at me feet. I was let go in shock, the man groaned and slowly opened his eyes. I places my hands on my hips and tapped my foot. "What do you have to say for your self young man?" I asked. He looked around the room, taking in every person in the room. His eye lingered on the man behind me and the boy in front of me.

"Um, what took you so long?" he asked I growled at him the popped him on his head. "You can explain every thing to them?" I said. "What kind of trick is this?" was asked by the boy I knew to be Naruto, "Ah ha, that is where I knew that name." I said. Everyone in the room looked at me oddly Minato just laughed at me. "It is no trick he" I pointed to Minato before continuing "Not only did he defeated a demon lord, but he also tricked the death god." I said, then blushed as my stomach growled, "Don't say a word. I have been knocked out for the past eleven years so I am a little hungry. So while I go get me something to eat Why don't you explain what you can, to whom you can and answer any questions they are going to have." I said "Wait, I know where your going can we go too? I have not been in years." Minato asked

"Fine, hurry up then." I said. He whooped for joy then picked Naruto up and tossed him over his shoulder before disappearing in a flash of yellow light. I blinked, "That brat would." I mumbled under my breath. I started to the do "Just hold on. What did you and that man do with my student." Kakashi asked I felt his ki it was impressive for a human that is. I eye twitched when I realized he had left me to explain it to them. I moved and knocked his students out.

Then reached down and pulled the bolt out of my leg. "Okay follow me and I will explain on the way." I said walking out the door. Silently telling him if he wanted to know he had to follow me. He did, "You know we meet once, but I did not look like this. I liked like this." I brought up my illusion I had wore at the time "Your Sensei's mother ." he said. I took his had to take him the last few steps, he looked around in confusion. After all it is not every day you find your self in a noodle stand when a second before you walking in the woods.

Both Naruto and Minato had begun eating before we got there Naruto looked as if he had cried shortly before. "I told him why I choose him." Minato told me, "I want my usually order time five. Order what you want all pay for it." I said "Kakashi-kun, is it true how Naruto was treated?" Minato asked, Kakashi sighed "Sadly he was not treated the way you wish for him to be. I wished so badly to take him in. But I was stopped at every turn by the civilian counsel. So I did the next best thing I could I watched over him along with my Anbu team." he said. "He is telling the truth. It is those with in the village that will have to pay. You remember what happen the those grass-nin that tried to hurt you when you where about Naruto's age? I know you have your mother's temper." I said

"We have family?" Naruto asked "Yea, there is your Grandmother," he pointed to me "then she has two older brother and a sister." he said "Their dead, father said they where dead. I will have to find out what happened and what has happened over the past years. Something has my fur on end." I said "So what is going to happen when we return to the village?" Kakashi asked "More then likely a lot of people will die." I said as another bowl of ramen was placed in front of me.


	14. Once Bitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You where right this biting them in their asses. Kakashi you next mission is long term I am ranking it as a s-class." The civilian council is going to find out about Once bitten, twice shy.

Just to let everyone know I do not own Naruto or Inu yahsa

I slowly made my way around the village. I had been walking around all morning. The only reason I had left my home was to find out more about my grandfather. All I had was an old picture and his necklace. All I had found out about him was that he had been the second The Hokage. When I asked about family, the person I had asked looked at me oddly then said the only family he had was a great niece who had left the village years ago and no one knew where she was. So the comes to now, I was thinking about going back home but I did not want to return just yet. This was not my first time from home, I had been out on jobs and other things. One was a trip were my clan had meet with other ally clans. Those trips were my favorite, I got to fight with the boys of the wolf tribe.

My great uncle as I called him found actions funny when asked by any one out side the clans or tribe asked he would say they are like their great grandfathers with out cussing the other. At least we did not cuss till we were sure our mothers would not wash out our mouths out with soap. Someone shouting and cheering brought me out of my family musing. Oh a fight, it has to be. I shoved my way thought the crowd with the intent of getting pulled into the fight, however I froze what I thought was a fight was in fact a group of people beating the tar out of a little boy. He looked up at me and I sucked in a breath when he looked right at me. He had the bluest eyes, I blue that the sky or sea would wish to hold. Then every one froze, I knew why, all to often I was told I had my both my great grandmother temper as well their names.

I stepped over to the little boy and picked him up. He was shacking in fear, I took a breath and pulled a sleeper ball. I flicked it to the ground the as I jumped to the roof top of the closest building. Anyone who even sniffed the gas would be out for hours. I knew it would not get everyone in this group but if this village had no way to make them talk I did. "Hey little ao metsuki (blue eyes) I am not going to hurt you, but you have to help me. If I let you go I am going to go kill those people down there. So you got to get me way. So can you tell me how to get to the hospital is you need a looking at." I said he sniffled and looked at me with tear-filled eyes.

"It doesn't matter they don't treat bakemono." he said I shoved down my anger when I felt him shiver in my arms "Is there any place or anyone I can take to you to?" I asked He nodded then winced "The old man will take care of me, He works in the top office in that building. I was going to see him and ask him to take me out to get ramen." He said my stomach growled I blushed at the look he was giving me. "After we get you taken care of how about I take you. I have not had a bowl of that heavenly food" I said I used the roof tops to get to the building. I did not bother to go inside just climbed the outside wall. I do not drought that I surprised the elderly many sitting at the desk. And the main reason I was not attack more then likely because little ao metsuki.

" Hello sir little Ao metsuki said you would help him?" I asked not putting the boy down just incase he was wrong. After all he looked like some important leader, if he was I planed to ask how a little boy could be treated the way I had found him in. I knew that other villages were not like my own were anyone found hurting a child was dealt with harshly. I have scars from childhood and all those came from train or fighting with friends. Never should a child have a hand raised to them in anger and those people held nothing but hate for this boy. If I had to run with him I would the west winds were my ally. However I let the boy down when the old mans eyes held the say look my father had when I would come back half dead from a job.

"Oh Naruto, it has happened again" the man said I felt my anger bubbly up, "You mean to say this is not the first time something like this has happened to him? Why was nothing done the first time?" I asked lowly "I do what I can for him, however at this time Nauto's well being is looked over by the civilian council till he is an active gennin I can only be there for him and heal him after ward.

"Yea, you funny eared lady don't be mad at the old man he does what he can to help me." I gave to boy an odd look the smiled "I have an ideal how to help him and let this civilian council choice bite them in their asses." I said they both looked at me asking me to tell the my plain. "I go adopt the boy take him with me and his problems are solved no one will raise a hand to hurt a pup of mine." I said "They won't let you, other have tried and Naruto wish to one day take my job from me." the old man said Naruto nodded.

"Who do you know that would train the boy to be the best?" I asked "Hatake, Kakashi would he even tried to adopt him the council felt he would not be able to keep his skill level up while raising him." the old man said "Then I would like to hire him to train my son. You call him here and I will go adopt little Ao metsuki here." I said jumping out the window. It did not take me to long to get where I was going I just had to enter the building I had just left thought the front door this time. I walked over to the desk the was there

"Can you tell me who I calk to about adopting a child?" I asked He pointed me to a door off the left side of the room. I walked over and knocked on the door opening as I did. "Hello miss what can I do for you?" he asked I wish to adopt a child of your fine village." I told the man before me "Oh do you no the child's name?" he asked "I know his first but not his last, his name is Naruto." I said a flash of anger was not hidden to well.

"Okay I will have to ask some questions. First where do you live? What do you do for a living and can you care for the boy?" he asked hissing the last part as if it caused him pain to call Naruto a boy. "Oh I am on a trip from my home village is it to the west of here. It is near the inu forest. I am a taijiya and I make a fair price doing that." I said he looked at me "What is a taijiya?" he asked "Oh, it is the old term for an youkai exterminator." I said he smiled at me "Oh yes how silly of me to forget. I do not see any problem with your information. You will just have to sign some papers and that boy is yours" he said "I will filing them to take long. I am due for a job in a weeks time and would need to go home first?" I said "No, no I can have it done with in tin minute of your signing these." he said sliding papers over to me. I signed them the he took the back before walking out side the office.

Not even ten minutes latter he returned with a pink haired woman. She took my hand and shook it "I wish to thank you for getting rid of that monster for us. You will need these papers to get out the gate with it. I assume you will be doing your job out side the village walls." she said I nodded not trusting my voice. I took the papers and walked out of the office then the building.

Only to climb the walls once more to the old mans office. I really need to find out his title or his name. When I got to the window I dodged a knife tossed at me. "At ease Kakashi she is the one I was telling you about." the old man asked "How did it go?" Naruto asked his eyes held hope that my planed worked and I could take him with me. "You've got a new mom and a wacky family to go with her." I said

"How? I have tried more then once and I get turned down?" Kakashi asked I smirked at him. I could tell he was blushing under his mask "I think it had to do with me job." I said "And just what is that miss?" The old man asked "I am a taijiya from the inu forest." I said picking Naruto up and placing in my lap "You where right this biting them in their asses. Kakashi you next mission is long term I am ranking it as a s-class you are to train young Naruto here till he is 10." "Thought your genin ranked out at 11?" I asked interrupting him. "Yes but he must take at least one year in the academy" he said

"Okay we will be back in five years then. Lets get something to eat and is there any thing you need to get?" I asked "Some stuff I was given by the old man, Kakashi and Iruka" Naruto said "Okay lets get your things then get some ramen." I said walking over to the window the jumping out. Those two had a mission to iron out. I had a pup to pack up and we had to the heavenly goodness know as ramen. All the while I was thinking on how a child with fey sight had no one to watch over him.


	15. forestallment of darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listen to the song of the night if you hear; it is a song without words, so how will you sing with us. Will you sing in the light or follow darkening ways. A song of blood and life is called the forestallment of darkness

I mumped a song as I made my way down the alley. I knew where I needed to go. I felt a smile tug at my lips when I spotted who I was looking for. Weaving my way around legs of adults as they went about their day. I had just reached in to his pocket when he grabbed my arm. "Just what do you think you are doing?" he asked.

I looked at him and smiled "Killing you." I said before I began to scream for help. Those around use stopped what they had been doing to see what was going on. "Help, let me go No I wont go." I yelled "Shut up you brat." He hissed at me. I smiled at him knowing he would only be able to see me. I pushed out the power I had built up and out into him. He was tossed into a wall. I looked around at the frozen people and then they panicked; I ran then.

As I was running those around me tried to stop me I dodged them. I did not listen to their yells, but the pitter patter of his heart, It was slowing pitter patter then it stopped. I ran down a side alley to the main knowing it would lead me into a back alley of the London streets. By then they would not find me. I knew these streets better than any one

It did not take me to long to get home As I walked up the path to the house; I waved to the lady that lived next door to Niisan and me. She was going to did soon I noted, she was nice save for her cats. I liked them they tasted like chicken. "I am home Niisan." I yelled as I came in the door. My brother waved at me from his spot on the floor. "So what did you do today?" he asked "I killed a man." I told him, he nodded "That's good, was it painful?" he asked "I don't know, but it was fun." I said walking into the kitchen. Denko was sitting at the table eating a sandwich. "Hi, are we going ahead with the plan now?" I asked in answer to my question he held up a rat. I giggled then turned around and went the way I had just came from.

It did not take me long to get where I needed to be I hummed as I knocked on the door to my neighbors house. It was opened by the same lady I had waved at. "Oh hello Kuroi was you brother not home?" she asked I smiled at her and she let me in, some of her cats ran from me. Those where new, I noted. The other one who tasted like chicken ran up to me. "I just think it is so lovely how my cats act around you." she said

I smiled then whispered something to cats that had flocked to me. "What was that dear." She asked I looked at her and waved my hand in doing so a small red beam of light hit her. She fell to the floor after that, I made my way slowly over to her, "I told them to kill you." I said with a smile. Her pitter patter got faster and even faster yet when her cats made their way to her. I walked out of the house with my favorite kitten it was a fuzzy brown thing with red eyes and fangs. I knew he was listened to her pitter patter beat the song of death. It was a song that held no words so I just hummed along.

"I am back Niisan." I said. "How long will it take?" He asked me "For her or the cats?" I asked him "Till they find the body." he stated I brought a finger to my lips. "We won't be here. Denko have you decide what to do on your end?" I asked "I won't be here to save him as I see it none of them changing. So I am just going to kill them." he said I smiled at him, "Oh please tell, do tell?" I begged happily to him. He smile at me "Just read the papers my tenshi-chi" he said before walking out the door.


	16. From the sand to the leaf chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mans fear will lead to his down fall even if the key players are no longer together. The Kazekage feared his youngest son when he should have feared the ones that had one fear of death

Disclaimer I do not own Naruto.

I sighed as I looked out the bedroom window of my aunt's room. "What do I do now?" I asked aloud, I waited for a answer from my cousin. I jumped when something fell behind me. I felt out the room with a couple of chakra strings. After making sure no one was in the room. I turned around and looked for what had fallen, it was a picture. I picked it up and flipped it over. The fall had broken the glass inside the frame doing letting loose more sand into the room. I smiled at the picture; it was one of my youngest cousins and myself out on the dunes near the wastelands. Sitting the picture and broken frame onto the floor, I begin removing the glass shards from the sand. My aunt had gotten me a large glass bottle to put the sand in that had stolen away with me in the move.

I used chakra strings to remove some of the smaller shards. Doing so made me think of all the training that my mom had given me, even going as far to get my great grand mother and my oldest uncle to train me. Neither knew of the other training me, if they had I would not have gotten any training. They hated each other; my great grand mother hated my uncle for killing her only son. He hated her for not seeing how evil his father's actions truly were. Their actions and feelings only validated the fact that most of my family from my mothers side was messed up. My other uncle feared his youngest son so badly he tried to have him killed more then once and the last time he had tried; well more like ordered one of his many ninjas under his command to kill his son he sent the boys uncle from his mother's side.

I could hazard a guess that he also ordered my parents death too. I know the only reason he did not kill me was his fear of Gaara, who liked me. So he did the next best thing he sent me away to my fathers family, though I doubt he knew of my training nor where I was going. He just wanted me gone. I didn't even get to say goodbye. I think he found out that we were getting close to finishing the plan that would take him out of the picture for good, so what if he was my uncle I still wanted him dead. I knew why he sent me here though, Gaara did not know where my fathers family lived. The thought of never seeing him again hurt, it was the anger in not being able to help him like I said I would that made me clinch my hand into a fist forgetting about the glass that I held it cut in to my hand.

Something else falling to the floor brought me back out of my dark thoughts. I smile what must have been a true smile in weeks as I saw the sand fly around in the air. I willed it to come to me as I made my way over to the full length mirror my aunt had on the back of her door. I pulled the sand into a long coat before quickly leavening the room. I jumped down the stairs and landed with out a sound at the bottom. I made my way into the kitchen "Cassandri, it is great to see out of our room." my aunt said I nodded to her. "I am going out for a little while." I said to my grandpa as he talked with another elderly man. He did not ask me where I was going, I knew he was truly happy just to see me leave the bedroom. I knew he wanted to ask me where I was heading but yet he told be to be careful. It did not take me long to reach my destination it took longer for me to feel out the forms I needed. I thought about forging my grandpa's name, but after all he has done for me these past couple of weeks, I just couldn't do that to him. I placed the forms in an inside pocket.

I sighed looking at all the people on the street, I quickly jumped to the closest rooftop then made my way back on. I flipped off the awning to land below, the restaurant was almost empty saved for an odd blond who was wearing a orange jumpsuit that was eyeing me. I flipped open the divider so that I could go behind the counter "You can't go back there" He told me as my grandfather returned from the back "Cassandri, your back already?" he asked I walked back out and sat a couple of seats away from the blond, I pulled out the papers and sat them on the counter top. "Can you sign them please?" I asked. He slowly picked them up and begin looking them over. Anima came from the back and sat a glass of water in front of me, before going to look over his shoulder to read the papers as well. I could feel the blond staring at me.

"Take a picture it last longer." I snarled at him. I saw him blush out of the corner of my eye. I reached out with a well placed chakra string to get a feel about him. I felt his but could almost feel a darker and deadlier chakra than the beast within Gaara. I knew with out a question that this boy held a demon with in him. "Are sure this is what you want?" I was asked by both of them. "yea, and a bowl of house special." I said he signed were it was needed. "Oh, Naruto this is Cassandri my granddaughter she is Mukotsu's daughter." my grandfather said

"Oh how is he?" he asked "dead" I said he gave me a sad look "I do not want pity, though it is nice to finally to meet you. My grandfather and aunt have spoke highly of you. I do not know how long you knew my father but he spoke highly of you too." I said it did not take long before food was place before use both. Naruto finished his food then bid us far well, I handed him my empty bowl and he handed me the forms. "Thanks, and be careful." I said as I left the stand. I took to the rooftops to make the trip go by faster, I handed my papers to a man with a scar across his nose. He looked over them than asked me to take a seat and wait. I knew I would have to talk to the hokege seeing as I was born in Suna and just recently came from there.

"Miss" I looked up it was the same man I had given my papers to. I followed him into an office, I was shocked to see the man from this morning setting behind the desk. He looked up at me and smiled at me. I could only guess that my grandfather told him a little about me. I bowed to him then sat in a chair as he waved me to. "Can I ask why you wish now to join that shinobi ranks?" he asked "I would never be one of that man's ninja" I said "well every thing seems to be in order." he said He handed me a peace of paper with a time and room number on it. "Sir there are some thing that I will need your help with sir." I said "Oh, what is it?" he asked lighting his pipe. "I am sure you know the life of ninja are felled with many dangers. I do not want my family to be hurt, so could you help me talk to my grandfather into letting me getting my own place." I asked

"I will stop be later." he said. I stood and bowed at him. "Thank you sir." I said he smiled at me "thank nothing of it, is there anything else you wish to ask before leaving?" he asked "Just one more thing, earlier today I meet a young boy. His name was Naruto when I felt his chakra to make sure he was not sent by that sadistic to kill the rest of my family I was shock to feel how larger his chakra reserves were .I felt deeper that is when I felt the demon in him. From the history I have been taught by my parents and from how my father talked about him. He holds the nine tailed fox does he not." No sooner then those words left my lips I felt a kunai being pressed to my neck. "Just how do you know this?" I was asked by the old man "I just as I said, history and the way my father asked me to treat him if we were to meet." I said

"How would that and why." he asked "They are the same and treat them as I wished to be treated." I told him. "I will stop by later you can go, however what we talked about Naruto is an s-class secret." he said. I nodded in as understanding. I did not wish to return home just yet, so I set out to see the village. As I was doing this I ran into Naruto well more likely he ran in to me. I turned and glared at him only to smile, "Sorry I am still not use to this village." I said, he just smiled at me "So what are you doing?" I asked "Noth, hey let me go." he yelled as a chuunin grabbed his arm from behind. I glared at the man. "Let him go" I said giving a shift kick to his shin the man quickly let Naruto go. "Miss please stay out of this, it does not concern you." he told me. "It concerns me when you are hauling off my tour guide." I said with a glare. The man flinched "But miss I just saw this boy trash a store front." he said

"He was with me and has been with me for a good part of the day. My grandfather asked him to show me around the town. This is a hidden village is it not, it is possible that someone might have wanted to get him into trouble and hinged into him and trashed the store." I said "I highly drought that." He said taking hold of Naruto once more and myself. "Let go" I growled out the man held tighter, "What seems to be the problem here?" was asked from be hind us. We all turned to the speaker. It was the Hokege. We both where quickly let go. "Hey old man what are you doing out?" Naruto asked I tensed at his words, however the Hokege smiled put me at a somewhat ease. "I was just helping them up, they stumbled into each other on her tour of the city." the chuunin said I glared at the man. "Then you can be on your way." the hokege said he nodded before jumping off, I kept track of him till I felt him stop suddenly. I knew something had happened to him.

"Well you two have a good day." the hokege said I bowed to him. He waved to use before walking off. I gave Naruto a blank look "well lead the way." I said he blinked "I did tell that man you where showing me the town and I would like to see the town and you do know the town." I said. He smiled at me then before pulling me off. As he showed me around I could not help but notice the stares he was given. Looks of hate were shot at him, some people spit in his path. Naruto did nothing, but look around. It seemed most of the people knew about Naruto and those in his age group and younger but they did not like him or fear him on their parents word.

At least Gaara was treated some what human, even if he was feared. He was treated better than Naruto was. Did they not know what power he could tap into. It was hours later when he dropped me off at in front of the stand. We had talked about a lot of things I had told him that "Thank you, can you stop by here in the morning and we can walk to the academy together tomorrow?" I asked he nodded, "That sounds great." "Good, I make breakfast." I said He waved before taking to the roof tops. I walked up the steps to the side door. I opened it to be greeted be my family and the hokege. "Did you have a good day?" my grandfather asked as I removed my sandals. "yea, I had a real good tour guide." I said taking a seat at the table.

"Hokege-sama said you wanted to talk about something." he told me pouring some tea "Yes, I want to get a place of my own. There are to many dangers in the path I am going to take and I do not want them to come back to you. I'll also need more room for weapons and scrolls that I am going to get. Plus over have of my stuff is still packed away. I can get one that is close and stop in every day." I said "Okay." he said I blinked he was given and odd look by aunt. "See you did not need my help after all." the hokege smiled "True, however Naruto does.." I stated flatly " It was my turn to get the odd look. "Do you know how he is treated?" I asked "I know he is not treated the as well I wish he was." "Your wishes have nothing to do about how he is treated. When he showed me around today he was glared at and not walked to well in the shops. He knows this but does not know why. If you where to ask me who had it harder between him and my cousin Gaara I would say Naruto. Gaara knows why he is hated and uses it to his advantage. However Naruto does not know and yet you let him be treated like shit."

"Young lady." My grandfather snapped "No, he needs to truly here this or see how Naruto is treated. I've seen what can happen. You don't under stand what he goes though daily, I have seen the power he could tap into and think the power I seen was a one tail think what nine can do." I said. The Hokege would not meet my eyes I glared at him, I looked at my family members they would not met my eyes too. "So you know. IS how you treat him out of pity or do you truly care for him?" I asked the people in the room. I turned and walked out of the room with out my sandals I could here my family calling for me I hopped on to the closest rooftop and took off. It wasn't long till I was winded I hopped down to a bench. I knew sooner or later the Hokege or one of his Anbu's would find me. "Cassandri" I looked up at the one who had called my name. "Hey Naruto what are you doing out this late?" asked. "I could ask you the same?" he shot back at me. "Had a fight." I told him "Want to talk about it?" he asked "not really, I do want to get out of the rain. In Suna it does not rain that often and I more then likely will get sick if I sat out side much longer." I said. "So want me to walk you back?" he asked "Don't really feel like going back, do you live close by?" I asked "yea are you sure it is proper for you to be in my place this late." he asked "I am a big girl, so its I crash at your place or sleep outside" I said

"No don't do that." he said when I followed him along the path. I stopped short, when a bucket of dirty water and trash was tossed on him the one who had tossed it on him said monsters belonged in the trash. "You didn't get any on you did you?" he asked I could see the worn look in his eyes. "lets get you to your house and get clean up." I said, after that it did not take to long to get to his apartment. "I am going to get a shower, make yourself at home." he told me. "alright." I told him he left me to look around. His place was barely livable, yet he made it homey. I looked for some tea after putting water on to heat. I noticed that most of his food was cupped noodles. After finally finding the tea I gave it a sniff and glared. After one to many lessons with great grams I knew this was a poison and hastily tossed it out.


	17. From the sand to the leaf chapter2

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto then I would not need school loans. Seeing as I do then I can safe yet sadly tell you I do not own Naruto.

I sat at the table waiting for Naruto to return from cleaning up. "You didn't want tea?" he asked as he came into the room. I looked at him, he was holding a towel and some clothing. "Couldn't find any." I stated "Odd I thought I bought some. I'll look while you change out of those. You said it did not rain a lot in Suna, if you stay in wet clothing you can catch cold as well. They may be a little small but there dry." He said in a matter of fact tone.

"Thanks" I said take the bundles from him then made my way to the bathroom. Once behind the bathroom door I willed the sand to fall, after that; it did not take long for me to change. The shirt fit fine the paints on the other hand where to loose and to short. I ruffled my hair with the towel, after it was no longer wet just a pleasant damp, I was ready to leave only, I was stuck one I had no place to put my sand and two I badly needed a belt. So I formed the long jacket once more and a belt to hold up the borrowed paints, then walked out of the bathroom Naruto was making some instant noodles. 

"What do you want me to do with these?" I asked he looked at me. "I'll dry them, you really should take the jacket off too." He said I handed him my stuff. "It is not wet." I said as I sat down. It was only then did I get a real good look at the place. "Sorry about the mess. What do you mean it is not wet." he said "Don't worry about the mess you should see the room Aunt Ayame and I are sharing. As for my jacket not being wet it is because of what is made of." I said, "Oh that is cool, noodles are done." he said we both ate in silence. 

It was deafen "Cassandri, I am really sorry that you almost got water tossed on you on the way here." he said "I was already wet getting more tossed on me would not have hurt me." I told him. "Well sometimes it is not water that old lady tosses out." he said confusing me. 

It took me a few seconds to piece together what he what he was telling and his worry if I hand gotten any on me. "Does she toss it out on you often?" I asked, I knew his answer would make my decision to tell him what I had confirmer earlier today. He nodded that she did, "Naruto do you know why you are treated the way you are?" I asked

"No, I have always been treated this way." he said "Tell me what you know of demons?" I asked he gave me a look that said I was crazy. "Beside the fact that the fourth gave his life to kill the Kyubbi; and some people call me a demon that is it." he told. It looked as if he was about to ask me why I had asked him that question "What do you know of jinchuuriki?" I asked, I was expecting to have to tell him that one, " It is a odd word meaning the power of human sacrifice". He said I blinked "Why all the odd questions?" he asked

"Okay to better explain, I'm going to tell you a story okay." I said he nodded clearing wanting to know. "Long ago there was a demon raccoon dog who had one tail, the Icibi no Shukaku, he hunted the sandy plains of the desert. His lucky victims would be killed the few that where unlucky where possessed by him.

Our history shows he did this, the last was my great-great-great grandfather. As the demon left his body monks where waiting. They sealed him away in a huge tea kettle, sadly he was not the last person for the demon to be in. My uncle hired a missing nin to steal the kittle, what for you might ask? The answer is simple to take the demon that has been sealed within where it can not hurt any one every again and seal it inside his youngest son. In doing so it cost him, his wife and in a way also his son's life. No his son did not died that day. The following years the boy was trained at a weapon, however there was a slight problem. The seal was faulty and the boy could not sleep for if he slept Icibi would take over and raise havoc. So the boys father order him killed. Assassin after assassin where sent after the boy. They all failed, none could get close enough to him. So father sent the one person that could, sent the boys uncle. The boy killed the assassin not knowing who he truly was and when he found out he turely thought himself a monster." I told him 

He was silent "Now tell me who in that story is the demon? Is it the boy who was born when his mother died by having a demon sealed in him? His father or uncle? Maybe it is you?" I asked braking him out of the stumper he had falling into. "Why do you ask that?" he said not even hiding the hurt he felt. "I mean nothing by it. I just want you to under stand what I will tell you. So the monster is?" I asked of him "The father he sealed the demon in his son know the dangers. But what does that have to do with the village treatment of me?" he asked

"Icibi no Shukaku was the weakest of the tailed beast, the Kyubbi no Youko being the strongest. So do you think one man could kill it when it took 23 monks to seal away the one tail over 66 years ago." I said I could see he under stood what I was trying to tell him. "So I have to fox sealed inside of me." he said "Sadly you do, these ungrateful villagers' do not understand you are keeping them safe. Whatever the fourth did saved them you helped him do it." I said he smiled "So they don't hate me but the fox." He said happily, I was some what shocked at his reaction. "Your not angry?" I asked "why would I be?" he shot back at me. "They treat you like shit and you most likely saved them all. I have seen what that hate can do to a person." I said hitting his table with more then necessary force seeing as I dented it.

"There is more to your story then you told me." he stated "Hai, after the last failed assasiotion the boy was left alone. Even though he had a father and apparently two older siblings. Neither siblings of the other. So when the boy came to live with them their father told his sister and brother to fear him for he was a monster. He tried to get his young niece to do the same. However she had been raised on bed time stories of a young hero who was hidden away in the forest. The greatest leader her father's village had faced off with the greatest of the tailed best. The man won by sealing any the beast by calling the almighty death god to seal him inside a newborn's belly. His last wish was for the village to treat the boy as the hero he was but it was not to happen. So the leader of the time before made a law telling the parent of that time they where not to talk of the beast and the child it was sealed within. She went out of her way to befriend her cousin, even beating up bigger kids then herself who spoke hateful words about him. They became fast friend, the boy really did not have a choose in the matter she would not leave him alone. She swore to help him just as she swore to meet the boy in her bedtime stories and thank him. 

She talked her mother in to training her at home. She talked her great grandmother to teaching her to be a medic and about seals. She somehow talked her uncle not the boy's father into teaching her the ways of the puppeteer. Sadly she was not able to help her cousin. His father had her parents killed, no he did not kill her fearing what his youngest son would do if he did. No in the dead of night while she cried for her family and worried for her cousins whom where away on a mission. He sent her away to the only family she had left on her father side. I am that girl Naruto, I made those vows and yet I can not complete all of them." I said standing. I bowed at my waste to him "Thank you for saving my family Naruto" I told him fighting tears. I was shock stiff when he hugged me "Hey no need to cry you can still help him; it just may take longer now is all." he told me " That is not it. I never got to say good-bye. I fear what my uncle told them, Temari and Kankurou will hurt yes, but Gaara; I worry it just might break him." I said. He helped me sit on the floor "Don't worry some how we will get word to them." he said I smiled at that. Those simple word he spoke made feel better. Some how I knew he would help me even if it meant going there himself. 

"Wait if it was made into a law won't you get in trouble for telling me?" He asked I could hear to worry in his voice. "I do not think I will seeing as the old man as you call him was in the same room with us, the whole time." I said


	18. Noble Actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are noble action? are they a family who takes a girl in knowing her past, the boy who looks out for the cuase someone beleaves he can or the girl who is afrid she will be left after her new family finds out her darkest sercet yet she still goes forth

I stood atop my trunk trying to spot James or the boy who pulled him away. "Do you need help getting on the train?" was asked from behind me. I spun to face whomever was talking to me.

In hind sight spinning while atop a trunk is a bad thing; it makes you fall off. I saw worry in the red headed girl's eyes, but I still felt fear as she rushed over to me, and could not stop myself from screaming. She froze, as did other people around us. I backed up without getting up from the floor. I stiffed when some one picked me up.

"Rei, are you all right? My friend pulled me off before I could tell him to stop. I rushed right back here to get you." James said. I hugged him and hid my face in his neck and nodded that I was fine. The people around us started back on there way. "Potter" was said by the same girl.

"Evens, good to see you. We will have to talk later, all right?" James said before saying a spell to make my trunk float behind him. I did not see why he did not shrink it like his.

It did not take to long to find an empty compartment. James sat down with me in his lap and sat my trunk in the floor "I am sorry, James," I said.

"Don't be, Rei, it wasn't your fault," James told me.

"You sure? " I asked him.

"I swear on the name of Prongs, Rei – you sure you're all right?"

"Yeah, she just startled me," I said, and he ruffled my hair. He sat my next to him and got out his shrunken trunk and returned it to normal size. He opened it and pulled out a book and a cloak..

"So what book do you want?" he asked as he floated his trunk to the shelf above my head.

"Um, the potion one," I told him. He made a face at my reading choice, but none the less got it out for me – and a cloak as well.

"Just in case," he said as he handed me the book and cloak. I sat mine atop his as he floated my trunk up next to his. I opened my book to the page I had dog eared last night. This book was one of five I had gotten from a used book shop near where I use to live. The shop keep had given them to me saying they were blank... only they weren't. Getting the books was the first good thing that had happen to me that day.

"Prongsy boy!" was yell out as the door to the compartment was opened. I tossed my book at the speaker while I jumped into James' lap. The person cursed as my book made contact with his face. James moved me from his lap as he began to laugh at the guy I had hit with my book. I was confused.

"It is okay Rei, this one of my friends I told you about this summer. His name is Sirius, or Padfoot as he is sometimes called," James said, handing me back my book and closing the door. He led his friend to the other seat and sat him down. I hugged my book.

"Let me take a look at you nose," James said. A few spells later his nose was fixed, but I still did not feel good about what I had done to one of James closest friend, and could not help but think James may not like me any more.

"So who is the future caser here?" Sirius asked. I tried to hide beside James using our cloaks as cover. James, however, picked me up and placed me in his lap facing his friend.

"Padfoot, my I present to you my little sister and hopefully a new Marauder as well," James said. I think that if his friend would have been standing he would have falling to the floor or into the seat. I shyly waved to him, and he waved back. I was proud that I did not flinch when he quickly stood.

"Is this the big news you wanted to tell us?" Sirius asked.

"Part of it," James told him.

He sat back in the seat across from James. "Have you seen Moony or Wormtail yet?"

"I saw Wormtail but not Moony, remind me to tell him I am sorry I yelled at him not to long ago," James said as the door was opened once more. Only this time no books were tossed, and there were two boys in the doorway. One was the boy who had pulled James off from me earlier, and the other boy who had three light scars on his face.

"There you two are. We were just talking about you," Sirius said, jumping up and pulling both in before shutting the door. Both boys took out shrunken trunks and resized them, before floating them above Sirius' head. Then they sat next to him. Sirius himself blinked, then blushed, before taking his out, unshrinking it, and placed it with mine and James'.

"So who is the Firstie?" asked the boy whom had pulled James away from me. I wanted to make a face at him for talking that way about me, but couldn't because of the other boy that had come in with him.

"Wormtail, this firstie is not like the rest. She is special," James spoke.

"Why is that? " asked the other boy I knew to be Moony.

I still felt like the other boy was looking at my soul or something. "James, " I said, tugging on his robe sleeves. He looked down at me. "I got to go," I whispered into his ear.

"I'll tell you when I get back," James said, picking me up and carrying me out of the compartment. I looked over his should at Moony and waved at him. He tilted his head to me and somehow that made me feel like he wasn't out to get my soul anymore.

—

"Moony is like me, right?" I asked as I open the door.

"He sure is," James said as he swung me up on his back.

"That is not nice," I said.

"I thought you like piggy back rides," James replied. I could hear worry in his voice.

"I do and I like how you get me up, but I was talking about that," I said pointing over to a young boy being picked on my older students. James took out his wand and shot off some leg locker jinxes at the older boys.

"Over here, squirt!" James yelled, and the younger boy ran over next to us.

"Thank you," he told James.

"So where is your compartment at? We'll walk you back," James asked as the train started to move.

"Don't got one yet," the boy said, looking up at use for the first time.

"You look like Sirius, " I said. The look he gave me clearly was a shocked one.

James bounced in place; "Hey, your name wouldn't happen to be Regulus, now would it?"

The boy nodded that it was.

"Then you can sit with us in our compartment. That way when you two cross the lake you can sit together," James said.

Regulus followed us back to the compartment. As we entered, Wormtail was the first to speak. "Prongs, why do you keep bringing firsties in here? We're the Marauders – we do not need some firstie babies brats to spoil our fun. We have got planning to do."

I stiffened up at his tone. James sat me down and Sirius waved Regulus over next to him.

"Wormtail, if you have a problem with mine or Padfoot's younger siblings, you best get over it fast," James said, and he sat down pulling me closer to him. Wormtail blinked a couple of times.

. "It was in the paper that the Potters had adopted a child this summer, but seeing as nothing else was said on it I did not think it was true," said Moony.

"We went out to our country home for the summer. To help Rei here get used to us and the magical world better," James said, giving me a one armed hug.


	19. Boom or Bloom chapter1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At times I hated my brother, I sighed picking up my bag. “Can we go, I would like to rest and plot.” I said flatly. They both looked at me “What are you plotting my dear?” The Hokege asked “How to hurt my older brother and his friend.” I said

I sat with my head slumped to my chest as the people of the council and The Hokage decided what to do with me. Half the council wanted me to be returned to the village I was born to. One man wanted my integrated for any information I had on the village. The Hokage quickly told him I was little over five when I left the village. How I wished I could look around and see their faces but they had place a genjutsu over me. I had learned long ago when to pretend to be them. In the end they settled on letting me live with my father and his family. The Hokage stepped in front of me and released me, I blinked as if waking up.

"We have come to the conclusion that you will be placed in your father care." He said. "Thank you Hokege-sama and member of the council." I told them bowing as I did. I only felt grateful to the old man but it would not be good for me to show my dislike of the council. Most of them had wanted to send me back to that hell hole that had been my village. I followed The Hokage out of the council cambers, "Your father is a member of this council, however I deemed it best he wait for us in my office. Shall we go meet him?" he asked. I nodded that I would.

I just followed him in silence, I knew the trills of being a ninja. I was raised by my brother and his friend. It did not take to long to return to his office only this time there was a man with long blond hair waiting. He looked at me a smiled I just looked at him with a passive look. Not know if me show out of the blue affected him nor did I care. I did not really want to be here, however my brother wanted me safe and felt I would be safest with a father that I never meet. Sometimes my brother was an idiot.

I just followed him in silence, I knew the trials of being a ninja. I was raised by my brother and his friend. It did not take to long to return to his office only this time there was a man with long blond hair waiting. He looked at me a smiled I just looked at him with a passive look. I do not know if it affected him nor did I care. I did not really want to be here, however my brother want me safe and felt I would be safest with a father that I never meet.

At times I hated my brother, I sighed picking up my bag. "Can we go, I would like to rest and plot." I said flatly. They both looked at me "What are you plotting my dear?" The Hokage asked "How to hurt my older brother and his friend." I said "Would you feel better if they were here with you?" He asked "That will never happen. You saw how the council treated me. Just imaging what they would do with a missing-nin form there." I told them.

"Who knows they may go with my plan I gave them awhile ago." I said as I walked out the door. My father followed me out of the office. Instead of walking out of the building I went to the closest window and jumped out, I knew that I would be followed. We landed on a near by roof top then jumped down to the streets. "Do we need to stop and get you anything?" was asked by the man I walked along side. "No I have everything I need." I told him he gave me a look of disbelief. "Before coming here most of my time was spent traveling. Learning how to seal items is a must, plus sealing is an art in itself." I said with a smile, it did not take to long before we stood in front of a flower shop. "Well this is it, let go in and meet the rest of your new family." he told me. It was then I realized that I still did not know his name yet he knew a lot about me.

I stopped just short of the doorway. The flower shop was two stories tall, the first floor held the shop and the top floor maybe held live quarters. I sighed then followed after him into the shop. A then wisp of a blond woman stood behind the counter see looked like she had been crying. "We're back." he said she looked at me first I nodded my head at her. She somewhat smiled at me, I nodded at her. "So what is your names?" I asked as he shut the door. The click of the lock made sat me at an unease. "I think we all should talk about the changes together." my father said "Look, if I'm going to be a cause of problems I can find a place of my own." I told them.

The woman gave me a shocked look and somewhat hopeful, "Your brother wanted me to watch over you." my dad said. "Just how do you know that?" I asked "Oh, when he knocked you out he pinned a note to your shirt to The Hokage explaining everything." I was told. I nodded at that, seeing as it was something we had done before the get into villages. "Can I see the note?" I asked hopefully. "The Hokage still has it, the council wanted to look at it closely. Lets go up stairs and finish talking. Also you will not be leaving I was asked to look after you. My wife knew she was marrying a ninja. I told her before I even asked her thing could happen. The woman looked to floor, I took this as a sign she did know. So I headed for the step behind the counter.

The stair way opened up to a small kitchen it was quaint. I meet with yet anther blond. She looked like father, she smiled at me. It seemed odd she would take to me so quickly. "This is Ino, your half sister. She is going to the academy. Classes are out for a fall break at this time. Oh would you like to go?" he asked "oh please do? It would be so fun we could be the kick ass," she never got to finish what she was saying because of her mother shouting her name "INO" "You do not look like you could kick a toddler's ass let alone a ninjas." I said Ino looked hurt not that I really cared "Look young lady. I may have to let you in my home but I will not let you talk to my daughter that way." I was told by my step mom. Her attitude reminded me of my mom. I glared at her, she took a step back into her husband and he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Lets all sit down and talk this over." father said. I pulled out a chair and sat down Ino sat next to me. " First I like to get one thing straight," "It is rude to demand things in others home." My step mom said. I mentally counted to ten, "It is also rude to interrupt anther person speaking, now as to what I was say before. I would like to know your names." I said She blushed clearly embarrassed at her out bust. Ino seemed shocked at how her mother was acting.

The look father gave her clearly sated they would talk later. "Well my name is Inoichi, you have learned your sisters is Ino. This is my wife Azami" he told me she just nodded at me. He told me of the house hold rules and said we would go buy anything that I needed and did not have. As well get some supplies I would need for classes. Ino yawned making father stop talking and look at the time "You girls go to bed. We will talk more in to morning" he said. "We will have to bunk together till we get the other room cleared out." She told me as we walked down the small hallway. " That sounds nice, better then where I last slept anyway" I told her as she reached for the door handle. She turned and looked at me; "I'll tell you about it as we get ready to turn in." I said she smiled at me.

"Do you need to wash up?" she asked I nodded a negative to her. "Oh I can not believe daddy did not stop and get you anything to wear." she said angrily "Um, Ino I have clothes you know." I told her she gave me a confused look. I pulled out a scroll and bit my thumb running the bloody digit over the top of it a poof of smoke later I had a bag that held all my outfits. "That was cool, what was it and can I learn it?" she asked I laughed at her. "It was sealing, I might teach you to do it if you do what I say." I told her she looked down hearted "If you was to be a kick ass ninja you need to put more weight on. Mussel weighs more then fat, if you have more mussel mass you will weigh more but be more kick ass." I told her "How? She asked, "First off train more and eat more, stop casing after boys it is there jobs to case us." I told her flatly, "look lets get some sleep we will talk in the morning.

************************************************************************

It had been close to three months, the longest I had been in any village save for that hell hole I was born in. I found myself liking it here, classes where not that great I was bored in them. Ino ate more and trained more as well. Now I found myself I following behind my father and step-mother, my half sister was talking to me, I really was not lessoning to what she had to say. I was thinking of what happened earlier that day.

I had gone out to look around, just as I rounded to the next street I bumped in to someone else making them drop the food the had held. After telling them sorry more then I needed to, I saw it was the blond boy from our class. "Um, your name is Uzumaki Naruto right? I had saw him when father took me for my test to join the academy " I questioned, I saw the sad look in his eyes before he answered me that he was. "I am sorry about making you drop you stuff. Here let me help you pick it up." I said picking the loose items up. Sadly his eggs and most of his fruit did not make it, nor did the milk. "Oh, man there goes dinner tonight." Naruto said more to him self then to me. I handed him the bag I had placed food into. "You like ramen huh." I stated. He blushed "It is easy to make." he said "True can you wait here for a second?" I asked dashing up the street with out giving him time to answer. I quickly dashed in to a store. I grabbed milk eggs and some oranges as an after thought a bento. I smiled when I returned to see Naruto still there. I handed over the bag to him. "Here, see you in class." I said with a bow the ran off, "

Bokan are you listen to me?" Ino asked "No not really." I told her knowing she would get mad at me. "Girls try not to fight," Azami told us "Hai", we both said at the same time. After that we walked in silence, well here we are, Inoichi said I looked and it was a B.b.q. restraint. We where going to meet close friends of the family. I had meet there two sons in classes but not their families. I was looking forward to meeting them. Once we entered, I thought we would have to wait to be seated but Someone called out for Inoichi's name out. He walked over that way, I followed a ways back mental marking all the exist, However I stopped short before sitting down. "Sir," I said Inoichi looked at me oddly "Can I ask if you are relater to a Hiroki." I asked the man with red hair. He stopped mid bite and sat his fork down while the woman next to him glared at me. I bowed to him quickly, "I mean no harm it is just the fact my grandfather fought him in a the war. He was an honorable man. Before he passed on my grandfather asked if he had any last request. He had two one was for him to sign his summon contract and to make sure it someday got returned to his family." I said. I after I told him that I looked back up at him from where I was bowing at my waste.

"I am his son, but how did you know that?" He asked me, I smiled at him. "You two have the same eyes." I said every one gave me confused looks at what I had said. "Um, every one in my family is really good at most forms of art, mostly clay molding." I said just as the person in the front of the restraint started yelling. I looked that way not having to turn and look like most of the people I would be sitting with. Naruto was standing there getting yelled at. For what I did not know but I would find out. Just as I was heading that way Inoichi stood, at first I thought he was going to stop me but he went with me. "Hey what is going on here?" Inoichi asked "This little demon is not aloud in here" the hostess said. "He does not look like a demon to me." I stated. Both adult froze some what at what I had stated. "So Naruto what are you doing here?" I asked "Oh I saw you come in and wanted to thank you." he told me. I rolled my eyes at him, "You really do not need to thank me after all I was the one that made you drop your stuff. So it was only right I replace it." I told him. "Still I wanted to thank you anyway." he told me. I nodded and smiled at him. Gobi was going nuts about her lord. "Uzumaki would you like to join use for dinner." My father asked. Naruto seemed shocked, "Do you really mean it?" he asked

I felt a sad tug from the look in his eyes. "Yea, dinner tonight is for friends and you two are friends right?" he asked "The best of." Gobi forced me to say before pulling him along to the table. What was that about? He like you holds the Kyuubi. As for the best friend thing have you forgotten your necklace? I reached up and held it under my shirt. "Bokan are you okay?" Naruto asked as we sat down. He got looks from other at the table. I pulled out the necklace and he looked shocked at seeing it. "Long time no see. I knew we had meet before but could not place it." I told him he smile at me before pulling out a matching one. "Wait you two know each other from before?" Ino asked "It was soon after my brother started took me from that bitch. We went to the hot spring town to the north of here. I got lost and ended up running in to Naruto here. He took my mind off being lost. Took me to eat won some prizes this Necklaces being one of them. Sometime later my brother found us and thanked Naruto for watching out for me." I said "Your brother was odd. Where is he at?" Naruto asked " I looked at the table "Naruto." Ino said,

"Leave him be." I told her I was about to tell him I had no ideal where my brother was when something hit me in the back of my head. I reached up to pull what ever it was, it turned out to be a flying squirrel. It was holding a slip of paper, I glared at it; the paper was handed over "Are they okay?" I asked the squirrel nodded then poof away. I put the paper in my pocket. Naruto was looking around I knew who for, "That was a long range carrier." The others at the table where confused "My brother and myself hold the summon for Squirrels. When Naruto first made my brother we were," Naruto snorted "Okay Naruto was run over by a wave of them. Lets just say my brother set out thousand plus Squirrel lose in a city to find me." I said


	20. Boom or Bloom chapter2 Old and New friends awaken the truth

I had found a great friend once more in Naruto. My step-mom did not like him and if given three guesses I would not need two of them to figure out why. However my dad had mad it clear he was welcome at our home any time he wished to come over. Ino seemed lost on what truly was going on. She seemed to like Naruto around or just tolerated him to keep me from running off to hang with him and a classmate. I had test high in my knowledge than her and was placed in a higher level class. When we had return to classes it seemed I had gotten dropped right when there was a break in classes. On my first day before I had gotten in the class room most the girls save Ino, a girl whom I learned later was Tenten and a Hyuuga girl told me to stay away from their Sasuke-kun.

I had just ask who that was, they all looked at me as if I was crazy. Sometimes I thought I was after all I talked back to the voice in my head. Classes were not that fun, I had quickly noticed how Naruto was treated. Soon they started treating me the same seeing as I stuck by him. The last straw for me was when the teacher gave us harder test then the others in the class room. I flared my chakra to get any attaion I could. It worked a team of Anbu along with The Hokage had showed up.

I showed him our test compared to the girl on the front roll. He took every ones test up and had the anbu take the teacher away. The class was happy with me cause The Hokage gave every one a hundred percent on the test and dismissed us for the day. Then took us both to talk, I had gotten the note from The Hokage then. It held no clue as to what they where going to do. But he did say he would see me later, I knew he could write me a letter and send it by squirrel. He asked how I had that much chakra, I had told him I did not know, I just did. I still do not think he believed me. But I was dismissed to go home, I choose to wait on Naruto we had plans to train after class that day.

When Naruto came out two hours. I had asked if he was okay, he said he was but I knew he wasn't. "Did you find out why you were treated that way?" I asked "No, the old man said he didn't know why the teacher would do us this way." he said "Naruto I know why I was treated the way I was. I refused to back down from being your friend they thought that by making sure I would get bad grades I would be forced to stop hanging around you." I saw the hurt in his eyes. I knew then that it had happened before. "Even if I was told to stop hanging out with you I would not listen and grades matter ever little to me. After all this is the first time I have been in a classroom." I said

We walked in silence to the training ground we were going to use only to find one of our classmates there practicing his taijutsu forms. "Hello, your names Lee right?" I asked "Hai" he answered without stopping. "You don't mind if we join you here?" I asked "No, what are you planning on practicing?" he asked as he stopped "Um a little of every thing I think, mainly the bunshin no jutsu. Naruto says it is what is need to pass. I want to pass and so does Naruto, I can only hope you do too." I said "If that is what is need to pass then I do not think I will be passing then." he told me "Why do you say that Lee? I am the worse student in the class and I can barely make one." Naruto said

"I can not use any jutsu or genjutsu. I was told by a jounin that I would be able to pass this year." Lee said. "Hum, maybe he was going to talk old man about giving you a different test." Naruto said "Maybe I do not know, but it sounds like you have Sitlullec to me." I said they both gave me odd looks, "Um it is a disease that prevents a person from using their charka. "It is fixable, I know how but I can not do it alone. We are going to enlist the fox." Gobi said. "Okay I know how to fix this but I am going to need your help Naruto." I said as started using a senbon to carve the seals Gobi was sending into my mind. It took me two hours to finish the first one "The sick one goes there" Gobi told me "Lee you stand here and be still I do not want to redraw the seal. I drew a smaller seal touching it "The fox needs to place a paw here." Gobi told me. "Naruto place your hand here." I said he did as I said I walked to the other side of the seal and drew the same seal and place my hand on it as well "Okay just channel charka into those seals. They will do the rest." Gobi said. "Okay Naruto on three start channeling your charka in to that seal, One two three." I said I felt the Charka as soon as we had started but is was not mine but Gobi's the was being used. I looked over at Naruto the best I could. A red chakra was being pulled out of him. Lee was floating on the combined charka. It did not take long. I tried looking back at Naruto but blackness over took me before I could. In fact the last thing I saw was a pair of feet.

I awoke some time later, but kept my eyes closed and my breath even till I could figure out where I was. "I told you that we should not let her be around that thing now look at what it has done to these two children. I can only prey that Hokage-sama comes to his senses and kills the thing." I heard the voice of my step-mother say. " No one but these three know what happened in that training field. Till one of them wakes up and tells us what happened all we can do is wait." my father said. I sat up at that getting both there attention. "Oh dear you really should lay back down who after all we still do not know what the horror of a boy did to you and that lee boy." she said reaching over to push me back down. "Touch me bitch and I will remove your hands." I said as I directed some killing intent at her. She froze in motion, "Bokan your awake." was said by Ino as she came into the room. "I was so worried mother says Naruto did something to you and Rock-san because he is a monster. I don't think he would hurt you after all you're his friend." she rattled on. "Gobi" I hissed in pain when I felt echoed thoughts of the others in the room.

"Are you okay? Where does it hurt? What can I do for you?" Inoichi asked "My head band where is it?" I asked as I rubbed my temple with one hand. "Here it was taken off you when you were brought in." Ino said. I took it form her and places it back on my head "Gobi" I tried once more "Hello pup good to see your awake. You have been out for about two days now. The fox should wake soon to the human won't be up for about a week." he told me. My shoulder was shook breaking me form my conversion with him. "Do you need anything? You looked like you were in a lot of pain there a second ago." Inoichi asked me.

"No I just was over come by everyone thought echoes." I said "Thought echoes?" "You have a jigan eye" was said by Ino and Inoichi respectively "Hokage-sama." I said before I could answer them "Pup have you forgotten the woman?" Gobi asked me I blinked because I had. It seems Inoichi and Ino had too, "Opps, I forgot about her." I said closing my eyes and unfreezing her mind from what ever state I placed her in with out my head band one. She blinked then looked at me with hate filled eyes. I knew what she was thinking and knew I would have to move out soon to prevent myself from killing her. "Bokan I have questions you need to answer. Ino if you could take your mother home and wait with her." The Hokage said in a tone that he was not asking. She let the room holding her mothers arm to steady her.

After the do was shut he placed a seal on the door while the anbu by the window place one on the window. "Okay what happen?" He asked "Rock-san had an illness call Sitlullec. I knew how to fix somewhat that is what the seals on the ground where for. He was in the bigger one while Naruto and myself channel chakra into the littler of he seals." I told him, He just gave me a look that said he wanted the truth, I looked over at Naruto as he sat up. "Why wasn't I told?" He asked all four adults looked at him "Told what Naruto-kun?" The Hokage asked, earning him a glare from Naruto and myself "About Kyuubi" He said

"How did you find out." The Hokage asked sitting down in a chair next to his bed. "I can explain that." I said everyone but Lee looked at me as if telling me to get to it. I took a breath. The pulled them all to my mind, Everyone looked around in confusion as we were no longer in the hospital room, but in a field of flowers. "Welcome to my mind come on out Gobi-san. Hello you must be Kyuubi-sama." I said bowing to the fox lord only to have Gobi tackle him as he went to attack. I blinked because now I was confused. "What is going on?" Every one asked "I have know ideal, but I can find out. Forming the horse seal I felt for the foxes mind know what I was doing could and more then likely might kill me. As soon as I felt it I knew what was wrongs., however I know not how to fix it. So I did the only thing I could think of. I link Gobi's mind to his, soon the fox stopped fighting Gobi.

"What is going on?" Kyuubi asked "Kyuubi-sama you where under some short of mind control." I said "Your nose is bleeding pup." Gobi told me. "I would like to know what is going on too?" The Hokage asked "I can explain better then the pup here." Gobi said as he laid down. I went and took a seat on his back paws leaning on his side. A tail covered me as he told them what he had done and why. Kyuubi then told then of the last thing he remembered. I fell asleep as the stories where told. Only to awake some time later back in the hospital room. It was dark outside the only people in the room where the anbu hidden under a genjutsu. I just closed my eyes and went back to sleep.


	21. Home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurma never never thought much of the oddly yet true nickname, till she came to live with his family and they where attack only to be saved by an unlikely soruce.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho nor Inu Yasha, with that said and done on to the story.

I glared at the light willing it to change colors. Just as it flashed green, I took off as fast I could go, well as fast as my bike could go. I could out run this thing and not run out of breath. I smiled as I turned onto the street that my aunt and cousin lived on. I stopped in front of their house. I pulled off my helmet and shook my hair to loosen it. "Home sweet home," I muttered as I got off my bike. Helmet in hand, I made my way up to the door. I knocked and waited for one them to come to the door. I smiled at my aunt when she opened the door. "Midoriko, you're early, dear," she said. "I left last night instead of this morning" I said yawning. "Oh, then come in and take a nap. I had Shuuichi put your things in the spare room. "She told me as I took off my boots. "Where is kitsune at anyway?" I asked sitting my keys inside my helmet. "Well he wanted to go out with friends and seeing as you where not due till later tonight I told him it would be okay," she told me. I nodded at her answer, and then, went up stairs to crash in the hammock. I asked them to sit up for me.

Yusuke pov

"Wow, I bet that goes fast!" I said, eyeing the bike parked in front of Kurama's house. He looked at the bike then ran to the house. I blinked as he ran in without saying good bye to us. I glared at his back and walked to the door. "Yusuke, where do you think your going?" Keiko asked with a stomp of her foot. "To ask him what is up." I said before knocking on the door. His mom opened it "Oh, hello. I should apologize for Shuuichi's behavior; it is that his cousin is here earlier then we thought." she said. I blinked as we were greeted with cursing from the stairs. I smiled as in shock as Kurama came running down the stairs only to hide behind his mother. Just as he got there, a girl about our age, maybe older, stood at the top of the stairs. "Wake me again like that and you will pay." She growled out before turning around and headed back the way she had came from. "You seem to have forgotten how angry sheis when woken up." Kurama's mom said. He nodded and then looked at us. "Sorry guys, it is that I have not seen my cousin since we were five." he told us. I nodded at him, "See you later. We all should get together and go to the movies or something." I said, walking to the door. "Okay." was we answer as left. However, I could not think of much more then his cousin was hot. I smiled as I made my way home


	22. I Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is your home village? I asked, from where we stood atop a hill that overlooked the Hidden Leaf. I received a nod to confirm my question

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

"So this is your home village?" I asked, from where we stood atop a hill that overlooked the Hidden Leaf. I received a nod to confirm my question; I looked at that village and sighed. I just hope it can become my home as well. It was past noon by the time, I had made it into the village. I was more than famished seeing as I did not eat breakfast. I smiled as I walked into a small food stand.

"One Miso please." I said, as I leaned my pack near my stool as I sat down. " I know, but I happen to be hungry. No, I really don't but I will be frank it is all I can pay for. Oh just shut up."

"Miss your order is done." I looked up at the old man that held my food. I smiled at him and he forced a smile onto his face. I just looked at me food. Stupid, why do I always do this like this? "Just stop and let me eat in peace." After I had said that, I did not feel like eating any more. I sighed and paid for my food; I felt bad that I did not leave him a tip nor did I finish the food. I almost did not have enough to pay for the food. I closed my eyes when I stepped out in to the bright sun.

It was not long till I had stepped into someone. "Sorry," I apologized, bowing to the person whom had fallen down as well. I looked him over once to make sure he was okay. He looked to be a year younger than myself. He was dressed in orange, had blond hair and whiskers scars on his face.

"Naruto, you dummy!" Yelled a girl, I just looked at her.

"I was the one who ran into him," I stated, she raised an eyebrow at me. I just looked at her flatly. She had pink hair and green eyes, and her red dress clashed horribly with her hair. I could tell she had no fashion taste; lastly my eyes drifted to a boy dressed in a dark blue shirt and white shorts. I glared to my left before bowing to them. I walked away after that, "you could have told me." I whispered, I really did not care that the other boy heard me. I knew it would not be long before I was asked to leave town.

It was not till later that day, when I found myself wishing, I had finished eating my Miso or asked for it to go. I sighed, running in the rain hoping to find some place that was dry. "What do you mean by rainy season?" I yelled, falling to the ground as I did so.

"Fuck it is cold." I complained, as it rained harder. I stood well, tried to, but pain laced up from my ankle. I rolled up my pants leg to look at my ankle, and let it drop when I saw how it looked, most likely broken. I glared at the sky. Only you have it light up with lighting. I glared at it then, with all my pain and anger. It took me a second to realize that the rain was no longer falling on me.

"Hello," replied, a man with a scar running across his nose. "Hi." I said, waving a muddy hand at him.

" What are you doing out in a storm like this?" He asked.

"I do not have any place to go." I told him, he held out his hand to me; I stood up with his help. I pushed my pain away. "I have a place near here, you're more than welcome to stay the night." He offered, and I soon found myself in a small, but comfy apartment. He took off his sandals and put his umbrella away. I sat my pack on the floor and opened the flap, so Dawn could claw out.

I smiled at her. "He is beautiful," he said; reach down to pet her. "She also bites, so be careful." I told him, as I knelled to remove my sandals. After I had removed them both with just a little trouble, when it came to my broken ankle. I looked up at the man who held a towel out to me. I took it and dried my hair.

"Is there a place I can change out of my wet clothing?" I asked. "The first door on the left." I nodded at him, then took my pack with me and walked down the hall. "I know." I whispered, I did not want to be tossed out in the rain.

I wish my pants were longer, I shook my head and walked out. He was in his kitchen fixing something, Dawn was looking around the room.

"Sorry about calling your cat a boy." He apologized, from the other room.

"It is okay, you did not know." I told him. "May I ask her name?" He asked me, as a I heard a kettle whistle.

"It is Dawn," I said, and heard some noises. I was about to ask if I could help, but he came out with a tray and dropped it. I drove to stop it from hitting the floor. I hissed in pain as hot water was poured on my back. Soon I found myself being picked up, and was in the rain once more. I held on to what I found out was his neck as he ran. I don't really know what happen, all I know is he did something to me to make me sleep. For the last thought that passes though my mind, was please don't let them see.

Note to all my readers.

Sometimes we need to remember the rules of life really are. You need only two tools: Wd-40 and duct tape. If it doesn't move and it should, use the wd-40. If it moves and shouldn't use the duct tape.


	23. Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We all have reasons for our actions

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha, I wished I did but I don't  
We all have reasons for our actions. Kagome has hers, Inu Yasha has his. As do the others, but what are Sesshomaru's? If he hates human why did he save Rin? If he hates his brother why did he not kill him when he was sealed to the tree. I may never know why he saved Rin, but I have to know why he hates Inu Yasha.   
"Sesshomaru-sama may I ask you a question?" I asked he just looked at me. I took his silence as a yes   
"Why do you hate Inu Yasha?" There I had asked him. His glace fell to the fire.   
"He shames our fathers honor. No not by being a half demon, but by want to change who he is." he told me. I was not shocked at his answer   
"I will not give him the jewel. I know if he gets it he will wish he was a full demon." I told him  
"I will have to kill him then" he said   
"I know, want to know something" I asked he looked at me. I smiled at him and let him see my true self. I liked the shocked look on his face. "The sword is mine in all rights. I will take it when he dies." I told him   
"I would have never thought you would turn out like you have" he whispered   
"Thank you it means a lot to hear you say that in this time. Just to let you know none of your children have ever shamed your name. We up hold the honor of the west." I told him, he just smiled at me. "I am one of the youngest pups." I told him as he stood and went to sit next to Rin.


	24. Reasons for Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many where worried when sound sent word they wanted a treated with the leaf.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so you can not sue me.

I snuggled closer to the warm body next to me and nuzzled him after his arm pulled me closer. "Can you move Alta for me?" I whispered as I poked his cheek. "Why love?" he asked, moving away from my poking fingers. "Well, if you do not move her, I will kick you. I really have to pee." I said as he shifted Alta from where she was laying. A quick kiss was given before a dash to the bathroom was made. When I got back I smiled at the sight of my two sleeping little twin angels. "You know... they only look sweet and innocent when they're sleeping." I stated. "Yes, I do. And you need to go back to sleep," ordered my husband as he was dressing.. "Just where are you going and why are you smirking?" I asked my smirking husband. "To see the old lady, and the fact that you waddled," was his answer. I glared at him before responding. "You would waddle, too, if you were six months pregnant!"

((Naruto's Point of View))

I smiled knowing she wasn't really mad. I kissed her once more as I lifted her and put her back into bed. "Sleep," I told her as I tucked her in next to Alta and Alto, who both cuddled up next to her as soon as she was in the bed. "You know you can join us, I am sure she will not mind waiting a little longer." She told me. "Temping, but I think she might start looking for me soon. After all, I am sure word was sent to her last night when we got in to the village. Plus, I want to see her face when I tell her why I didn't come see her last night." I said as I rubbed her tummy. She sighed then slapped my hand away. "You best get going then before I pull you back in here.". I nodded and walked over to the door. "Take care when you guys go out, and I love you." I told her as I walked out of the hotel room we had rented for the night.  
I rubbed my hand as I made my way to the central tower. I sighed as the Hokage Monument came into view.. "It is now or never, Naruto," I told myself aloud in hopes of getting my courage up. It didn't work. I was slightly shocked to see the war zone that was central office. There were more people in there than I had ever seen, but what amazed me was the fact that no one asked me if I need help or stopped me as I made my way to Tsunade's office. I knocked on the door frame of her office. "If it is not important, then go away!" was yelled at me ."I am deeply hurt Tsunade-baba. I am gone for close to six years and you want me to leave again." I said only to be swept up into a bone crushing hug. "Naruto, what took you so long to come and see me? You got in last night, and it is what? Close to ten in the morning? Why did you wait to see me?" she asked. "Let me go so I can breath, and then I will tell you." I said as she dropped me.  
"Sorry," She mumbled. "No, it is alright," I reassured her. "Well, it was really late last night, and I figured you would be going back to sleep seeing as I wasn't with whomever came and told you." Tsunade sighed. "I wish I could sleep" she stated.  
"What is the matter, getting too old for the job?" I asked and was expecting the hit, however, it never came. "Okay, what is the matter?" I asked seriously. "That snake bastard is up to something." She growled out. "Orochimaru? Why do you suspect he is up to something?" I asked, truthfully not knowing what she was talking about. "He sent word that he would like a peace treaty with us. So he has to be planning something, but for the life of me I can not figure out what it could be." She said then slammed her fist down onto the desk top. I swore I heard it crack. "You know, he just might just want a peace treaty." I told her only to earn a look that could be summed up as 'Are you crazy!'.. "Give me one good reason as to why he would really, honestly, and truly want a peace treaty with us!" She snapped. I watched her shudder at the expression that crossed my face. "Well, Kiza, Alta, and Alto would be the only reasons I can think of." Tsunade blinked ."And who are they?" she asked as she tried her best to keep the venomous tone out of her voice as she spoke. "Well, Kiza would be his granddaughter, and Alta and Alto would be his great-grandchildren." I responded.  
How do you know this and what does that have to do with him wanting a peace treaty?" she inquired. "Well, you see, it's a long story, really," I said as she sat down. "Well, let's hear it. I have the time, and it just so happens I like long stories." I whimpered from the scrutinizing expression she was giving me. I closed the door before seating myself. "Well," I said sighing, "You know how I left about six years ago to train?" "Yeah, it was right after that Sasuke returned to the village." She stated, listening closely to my explanation. I blinked a couple of times before saying in an astonished tone, "Sasuke came back?"

"No. he was returned by a small group of Sound Nin with a message that he was no longer needed." I felt a small smile tug at my lips. I was secretly happy that he was all right. However, I continued my explanation. "Well anyway, it was about a year after I was gone when I met Kiza. We were both training, and you know how it is to be at that age. Needless to say, both of us had a lot of sexual fruition that needed to be dealt with." "Naruto don't tell me you knocked her up." Tsunade stated bluntly. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, we did do it more then once." I watch as Tsunade debated on whether to blush or roll her eyes. In the end she just shook her head at my words. "Well we trained together and traveled together. Whatever we had was good. Well, at least I thought is was. Then one day I woke up and she was gone. I could tell you I wasn't upset but I was; I had fallen in love," I trailed off for a few moments before continuing. "Seeing as I didn't really know where she was from or where she could have went, I let it be that she no longer wanted me. So I started to make my way back here, but it would take me a good while seeing as I was far away." "I see. . ." Tsunade stated, waiting for me to continue. And, or course, I did. "When I got about a months travel from here, I ran into some sound nins. I thought they where here to do something bad. I would have fought them if they hadn't tossed me a scroll written by Kiza saying she wished to talk to me. I was pissed and worried at the same time. I thought she had gone and gotten her self caught by them. Needless to say I was going to save her, however, when I got there I realized I didn't need to. She was fine..." I said before smirking. " And so were our twin babies." "Uzumaki Naruto, you're telling me that you got Orochimaru's granddaughter, this 'Kiza', pregnant?" She said, arching a brow.

"Yeah," I nodded. " I also married her, and for the past two years we have being living in the village of Hidden Sound . You know, he is not that bad anymore. I do not know what Kiza said to him, but he no longer wishes to learn every justu out there. He has taken to writing all he knows in a scroll for Alto, Alta and Ashihsi."

"Ashihsi?" said Tsunade, clearly confused. "My dad. Seeing as she named the twins, she said we can name our next son after him. She is due in about three more months." I responded, trying not to laugh at Tsunade's expression. I could tell she was shocked. Hell, I think everyone was going to be shocked when they found out. However, I found it amusing that I could astound them. "May I meet them?" she asked with a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"sure," I smiled. " I can take you to the hotel we are staying at. They should be getting up about now. We could join them for lunch." I walked over to the door and held it open for her. "Let's get going."

When we got to the hotel, I could tell by the yelling that the twins were awake, and Kiza was trying to get Alto to take a bath. "What is going on in there?" Tsunade asked, a look of vague curiosity plastered on her face. I sighed and then looked at the door to our room, "Bath time." I stated dryly before opening the door. The sight that we were greeted with was one I have seen before and was used to it. However, I think it shocked poor Tsunade, judging by the expression on her. Hell, I think it would even shock Hades. After all it is not every day you seen a child being held still by a boa constrictor, and another clinging to the ceiling fan. "Meet my family, Tsunade-baba," I stated jovially as she looked at the three of them, then back and forth from me to the kids. "Most defiantly your family," She said walking into the room. "Alto, get down," I ordered firmly. A high-pitched 'NO!' was my answer. I sighed. "Young man, if you do not come down I will make your play time an hour shorter today!"

"NO" he cried and fell from the ceiling. I caught him before he hit the floor. "Why don't we just give then a bath later tonight? I mean, they will just get dirty when they go out to play today." I said giving Kiza my best puppy face. "Well, fine, but you are giving them their baths tonight." Kiza stated as she disabled her jutsu. "Hello Tsunade-sama, my name is Kiza Uzumaki." she told her bowing as best she could. I couldn't help but snicker, which earned me a kick on the shin, courtesy of Kiza. "Ouch, and just what did I do to deserve that?" I asked, and Kiza glared. "Okay no more snickering at you." I said, holding up my hands in defeat in front of me . "Daddy, who's old lady?" Was asked by Alta as she tugged on the hokage's robe. I tried not to giggle at the color her face was turning. "Alta, that is Tsunade-hime. She and Grampies used to be in the same cell when they where younger." "Wow, old lady your old!" Alto said. Kiza and I couldn't help but bust into a fit of laughter.


	25. Reasons for Peace chapter 2 they are so family

Disclaimer if I owned Naruto then my bank balance would not be that small however I do happen to own Kiza, Alto and Alta. there are only people that can use with out asking are BitterSweetlyYours; my beta big thanks doll with out you I feel really bad about making readers deal with my bad grammar. Plus I was not killed when I gave her 4 fics in 2 days. the other person is Kiyoten she pre-reads for me  
Fits of laughter filled the room and rolled out in to the hallway; but just as quickly as the laughter started, it was replaced with a growling that seemed to come from a monstrous beast. I smiled at my blushing wife, as her tummy growled once more. "Lets go feed that tummy monster of yours." I told her.

"Ramen!" Was shouted by the twins, before they ran out of the room. With a quick kiss to my wife, I ran out after them. Leave Kiza in Tsunda's care. I was not worried about her, Tsunda was more than able to protect them both. However, if anything happened to Alta or Alto, it would be my skin she'd be after, after all a six month pregnant Kiza was still able to hurt me.

change POV. Kiza

I sighed as my family ran out of the hotel room. "Hello Tsunda-hime, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My grandfather has told me so much about you." I said, holding out my hand to her, which she slowly took.

I sighed. "I would think being a little over six months would take you out of being a threat category." I stated before leaving the room myself. I heard the door close behind me, and Tsunda fell in step with me. " I am sorry, it is that after all your grandfather has done, I do not trust him."

"Well good thing that I am me and not him." I snapped as we left the hotel. Neither of us spoke as we walked the streets looking for my wayward family. "I still would like to talk with you and Naruto later today. I am sure we can find someone to look after the twins for you."

"It best be Iruka or they will not leave our sight." I demanded, pushing aside the curtain to a small Ramen stand. Sure enough there sat the other three members of my family, all eating Ramen. "What can I get you today?" The cook asked, without looking at us. "Miso please, can you add some pickles and peanut butter to that please." I inquired, as his head whipped up to look at me. He smiled and nodded that he would, as I sat down on the other side of Alta. I was a little surprised that Tsunda sat next to me, however it did make me happy that she was willing to trust me. "So Naruto, from the looks of things, your dream has come true." The cook said, as he set down a bowl in front of the Hokege and myself. "Yeah, it has and it keeps getting better and better, every day." He told him and mostly everyone in the stand, before taking in another bowl.

Change POV. Tsunda

I watched in sick satisfaction, as they all ate bowl after bowl of Ramen. While I was still eating my first; Naruto ate miso, the twins change their flavors ever so often, and Kiza stayed with miso with pickles and peanut butter. Just as to how many they ate was beyond me. I stopped count a good while ago.

"Tsunda-sama" was said from the front of the stand I looked over there and saw Ten Ten. " I was ordered by Shizune to find you, she was worried. Also, the Kazekage is here for your meeting." She reported, as she walked over glancing over everyone, though stopped her eyes on Naruto.

"Hello Ten Ten, it is good to see you again." He replied cheerily, after swallowing his food. That was a surprise that he swallowed first, maybe Kiza was a great thing. "Hello to you as well Naruto, I can say the same about you. It was rumored that you were back, but there was not any explosion so, we thought it to be untrue."

"Well I have changed a lot over the past couple of years."

"Papa. I got to pee," Alto whined, tugging on Naruto's sleeve.

"I will be back, the job of a father is a never ending one." He said, picking up his son and ran to the back.

Change POV Ten Ten

I blinked from the shock. One Naruto was back, two he came back married with kids, and lastly they just screamed family. "Care to take a seat?" The Hokege asked, I nodded dumbly as I sat next to her.  
"A bit of a shocker?" "Yeah" I said, while thinking how poor Hinata was going to take the news. "Ten Ten. I want you to report that I am fine. Then go and get all the rookie nine as well as the rest of your team. If possible Iruka, Jiraiya is most likely at the bathhouse. Have Kiba find Kakashi. I want them all there, tell no one the reason why." She ordered. I nodded before leaving. After doing what I was ordered, all it got me was being bugged by Lee.

"Ten Ten-Chan, please tell use why we were all ordered here." He asked, as Iruka came in. He glanced at the unconscious Jiraiya. It was shortly after he came in, Kiba followed Kakashi in the room who held out his hand to him. Kiba then, gave his book back to him. I glared at them both. I was about to do something to them, when the door to the Hokege office door opened.

Change POV Tsunda

"I wanted you all to be the first to know my decision, on the whether or not we should sign the peace treaty with Sound." I paused for a second, "Well I have decided that signing it, would be in our villages best interest.

"What!" They all yelled, even louder than Kazekage when I told him in our earlier meeting.

"You heard me."

"But after all he has done?" Sakura cried out, I nodded yes.

"Who is the one person you trust the most?" I asked, most if not all of them seemed lost at that question. Sasuke was the first to answer. "Naruto with out a doubt." He stated, every one nodded in agreement with him.

"It is the same for me, so in turn I must trust his family as well." I told them, as they all started whispering between each other. I slow opened the door to my office, where they were waiting. Needless to say, what we were greeted with was even funnier then how I was greeted this morning .


	26. Fear no more chapter1 I won't let anything happem to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How would Naruto act if raised by Kakashi? Will Kakashi have to answer his most feared question?

I pulled my T-shirt tighter around us running under a tree hopping to block the rain that fell harder and seemed colder. Suna popped his head out next to mine and looked at me. I grinned and ruffled the fur atop his head.

"Don't worry Suna, I won't let anything happen to you," he yelped and licked my face. I sighed and leaned back against the tree and winced as pain laced in my side. I shifted my arm so I could hold Suna and used the other to see why my side hurt. I touched my side, wincing when I caused more pain. Oh yeah how can I forgotten that.

I walked in to my yard and my step dad was waiting for me. I could tell by the look on his face that I had done something bad again. I just looked at the ground and walked to him. "Look at me you insolent maggot. Look!" he yelled, grabbing my face with enough force to make me wince. Something flashed in his eyes and I knew, like the other times I had done nothing wrong, but I would pay for it regardless. He pulled me into the yard by placing his hand around my neck.

I watched his face never taking my eyes off his. "Insolent pest, after all my family has done for you, you bring that monster home," he snarled. I looked at where he was looking and saw older brother holding Suna down with his foot with a short sword in his hand. I watched him wave it around and the next thing I felt was pain.

I looked at Suna then up at my step dad and brother. My father looked scared as for my brother he was folding his gut trying to stand. I pulled his sword from my side and ran with Suna in my arms.

Suna whimpered at the thunder. "It will be fine, but let's find some other place to rest." I said as the hair on the back of my neck stood up. I pushed myself off the tree, when I felt like I was being blown apart Pain. Fire rushed thought my whole body, I feel to my knees as it only got worse. All I could hear was my screaming, Suna whimpers and the dripping of water.

Brat, just what are you doing the voice yelled at me "Please help" I begged. Just why would I help a whelp like yourself. It boomed load again. "Bastard help Suna, she has done nothing but befriend me." I cried out, my words echoed as the voice laughed deeply and dark ,"Brat, just for that. I will help you both take care young kits." was all I heard as a warmness spread thought out my whole body and out over Suna. 

I whimpered as something nudged my cheek. Opening one eye I groaned as rain fell into it. Slowly I sat up and looked around, Suna licked my hand I glanced at her to make sure she was all right. Seeing she was, I looked over myself, my shirt was in shreds, the shorts I had on could barley be called short anymore. I think my sandals had melted to my feet. "Oh shit, do you see what I see Suna?"I asked. She nodded looking at the tree behind us, well what was left of the tree. A snapping sound made me turn around, doing so made my vision swim and blur together. I heard Suna growl a little before darkness over came me once more.


	27. Fear no more chapter2 With rest you both will heal

The first thing I noticed when I came to, I was no longer in the clearing. I sat up and looked around. It looked like I was in a small cabin, and by looking myself over. I had a bandage wrapped around my middle and feet. "Suna." I called softly. " You're awake, that is good. I was starting to worry." A man told me, worry in his voice. 

I looked at him, the lower half of his face was covered by a mask. I blinked a couple of times. "Who are you? What did you do with Suna?" I demeaned. 

"Whoa, hold on there little man. First thing, my name is Kakashi. Who are you?" He asked me. I just growled at him. "Tell me what you did with my friend, Suna." I yelled standing up, pain laced through my side. He pushed me back down to the bed.

"So that is the little fox's name." He mumbled, pointing to the fire side. Turning to see just what he was pointing at, I saw Suna wrapped in a blanket. "Will she be all right?" I questioned. "With rest you both will be been fine." He said as he pulled the covers up around me. "Thank you for saving her." I said gratefully before closing my eyes.

kakashi pov

I sighed as the boy finally went to sleep by the time the Hokage got there. "What is it you wanted to talk with me about?" He inquired coming in the room. "Naruto" He muttered as he saw the boy. "I found him in the woods, I would have taking him home, but when I headed that way with him, the little kit decided that I was a chew toy." I said remembering the experience and holding out my arm. 

"So you brought him here?" He stated. "Yeah, it was close and his wounds needed to be looked at." I said. "He was hurt?" He asked. "Yes, the tree he was near looked like it was hit by lighting. He also had a wound in his side. It looked like he was staped with something."

I walked into the other room. "Hum, you think he may have been attacked?" He questioned me "No, while he was asleep he started to cry and whimper. All I could make out was the persons name and him begging for them to stop. I think that the family that is taking care of him is abusing him." I spoke in a flat voice. "What you just said needs to have proof and a lot of it." He told me.

"Don't worry, I will get it." I said as I heneged (Henge No Jutsu) to look like Naruto. "Now care to take me home," I said grinning. He nodded and we walked out of the cabin towards where the boy had been assigned to live.


	28. Fear no more chapter3 Home and family along with question

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so you can not sue me. Note to my readers, thank you for staying with me. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update. I can give many reasons to why, and most sound about right; however I will not, because it would not be right to do that. Okay now on this new chapter of Fear no More, there will be time jumps.

It had been a couple of weeks at the most, after what had happened in the woods. I thought I would have been sent back by now, however the Third has not sent me. The odd thing is he has been taking care of me, and I have not seen the guy with the white hair any more. It was not to the fact that I minded not being in that house hold; it was the fact I knew something big was going to happen, and I was right in the middle of it all. I looked over my shoulder, as the balcony door opened and closed. I smiled at the person who was standing there. It was the guy that had helped us in the woods.

"Hello Sir, I have been trying to find you. I wanted to thank you sooner for all the help you gave Suna and me in the woods that day." I told him bowing to him.

"It was nothing really and as to why you could not find me, I was sent on a mission that same day. I am sorry to leave you like that." He told me smiling at me. "I do not remember if I gave you my name, it is Kakashi" He told me as he went to ruffle my hair.

I tried not to flinch as he did, but I think he saw my actions, "Well anyway, I came to tell you that the Third would like to have a word with you." He stated, before opening the door for me. As I made my way down the hallway, the fear had started to build; by the time I reached his office doors I had to force myself not to shake. I knew it would not last and I would be sent back. I opened the door and walked in, I smiled at Suna, who was still lying on the sun-warmed pillow, we had used for a nap early in the day. I bowed to Third, "You wished to speak with me Sir." I said, avoiding looking him is his face.

(Switch)

I wish I could say I was a little shocked to see how formal Naruto was acting, but I wasn't, not after everything I had seen these past three weeks. "Naruto, for the past three weeks you have been here, and away from the family that took you in about two years ago. In this short time, it has been brought to my attention, what was been going on." "I am sorry, I really do not mean to misbehave. I will not run away anymore as well. I will listen and do every thing that I am told to do." Naruto cried, breaking down in tears. Holy shit he thinks everything is his fault. Just how long has that stuff being going on, and just what have they done to him? I asked myself as I picked up Naruto.

By now Suna was awake and also in my arms. "Shh, Naruto what happened was not your fault, you did nothing wrong, it was you who was wronged." I told him as I rocked him in my arms. Suna licked his face as he continued to cry, so he had his head tucked into the crook of my neck. Suna had moved so that she was sitting on my shoulder. I winced when her claws first dug in.

(Switch)

"Sign this Kakashi." The Third told me, holding out some papers. "Are you sure you wish to do this?" He asked.

"I should have done it sooner," I replied, after I had signed the papers. "I will have his things sent to your house." The Third answered back. "Sir, the only thing he has, was what I found with him that day. You do not know what this boy has been put though, nor can I say that I do. However, whatever it was will not happen again." I told him firmly, walking out his office.

I used the roof tops to get back to my house, seeing as it happened to be the fastest way. I smiled as I landed in front of my home, no, our home. "Naruto, you need to wake up your home." I said gently, to the sleeping boy in my arms. I watched as he slowly blinked, then looked at me, then to the house, then back to me. "Sir, this is not my home." He stated, with a slight quiver in his voice. "Well, it happens to be your home now." I told him, as I walked over to the door and opened it.  
I could tell he was panicking, Suna must have as well for she barked and jumped from my shoulder to his arms. I took off my sandals at the door, and sat him down to do the same. "Sir, do you live here?" He questioned. "Yup and so do you and Suna." I smiled, pulling off my vest and hanging it on the coat rack. He blinked a couple of times. "It is only until the Third can find me a better caretaker? I think I should talk to him, and see if I could live on my own." He stated. "Sorry, you can not do that." I told him, his head whipped to my direction "And just why is that?" he asked.

"Well simply, because this is your home and," my stomach's growling stopped me from speaking. "well let's get something to eat, and we will finish talking over some food okay?" He nodded, so I went off to the kitchen. I could tell he was following me slowly, I could also tell he did not trust me just yet. I know it was something that could not be helped; however, I held hope I could change that. When we got to the kitchen, I was faced with one big problem. I really sucked at cooking. I ate sandwiches, most of the time, and the fact that most of my food was bad. I opened my cabinets and was happy to see I had two cups of instant ramen. I turned to see Naruto standing in the doorway. "Find a seat at the table; I will be right with you. Can I ask what Suna eats?" I asked, not wanting to leave the little lady out of a meal.

"Well, I can I hunt her a rabbit." He replied. "Well, I do not have any rabbit; however I think I got some canned ham. Does she like that?" I inquired, she barked and I got a plate and dumped the ham onto it, as the kettle whistled. It was ready.

Both Suna and I had finished eating, but Naruto had not even finished half of his. "You should eat some more." I told him. "I am sorry, it is too much for me to eat, I might get sick." He said I blinked, "Okay then we will save it till later." I said, as I put the bowl in the refrigerator. "Okay, we have eaten, now to tell you why you can not ask the Third if you can live on your own." I started off, I had got both his and Suna's attention with those words. "I am your new caretaker and I also adopted you." I said cautiously, they both blinked

"Sir, what does adopted mean?" He questioned. "It means I took you in as my own, and I will take care of you from now on. Short of like what you did with Suna." I said with a grin, he smiled then hugged my leg. "Thank you Sir"

"Please do not call me Sir, it make me feel really old." I asked, as he pulled back so he could look me in my face "Then what is it you wish me to call you?" He inquired. "Well you can call me what you wish for now, as long as it is not Sir." I told him.

(Time Warp)

"We're home," was yelled followed by the front door slamming. "I am in the kitchen!" I yelled out and was soon greeted with Naruto's smiling face. "I take it, your first day was a good one." I stated

"You bet it was dad! I even get to take Suna into class with me. My teacher Iruka-sensei is the coolest teacher. He told another teacher that if I could not take Suna in then no one should be aloud to take any Nin-animals in classes as well." He told me excitedly, as he pulled his crust off his sandwich and handed it to Zeri; I pushed a plate of turkey over to Suna.

"That is good; Iruka-sensei sounds like a nice man." I said "Do you have homework?" I asked.

"Just some math." He answered me back. "Well, you get to done; we still have some training time today." I told him.

"Ahh, but I have plans with Sasuke." He whined

"I know, Sasuke is going to train with us." I fixed the situation.

"Oh, then you two can do what you like as long as it is not a prank." I stated.

"Hey! That was all Sasuke's idea. I had nothing to do with that." He complained. "But you went along with it, didn't you?" I asked.

"Well yeah, it was the coolest idea ever, I just wish I had been the one to think of it." He confined, before putting his plate in the sink.

"Dad can I ask you something." He asked "As long as it has nothing to do with babies" I told him. "It has nothing to do with babies; I just wanted to know why you adopted me?"


	29. Sweet Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> childhood is a time of innocence, sometimes childhood can live one wishing for death, yet it is never granted, however there will always be a sweet innocent child to grant you your other wishes.

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto and never will. I know that you should know that as well, however this is for those out there that do not. So all you will get it you sue me is nothing ! I am broke with little to no money for gas. I it find it odd that I have a job and work at lest 35 hours a week and yet have very little money at times, however my best friend who has never worked a day in her life time is never broke and have money all the time.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If someone was to ask my friends what my dream is, their answer would all be the same, to be Hokage. However if you were to ask me, I would tell you the same thing, but that is a lie. My true dream is to die. Why might you ask, well the answer to that is a simple one. I am one of the great heroes of my village. I bet you are confused now, well I guess I could take you back to when it all started 21 years ago.

The whole thing started when I was just a baby, not even a day old; you see our village was under attack by the Kyubbi no Kitsune. The Hokage at the time, knew that no one could stop the Kyubbi; he was a demon, while his fighters were human, being ninjas did not matter. When it came to a fight between demons and human, the demon would win. So he thought to seal the Kyubbi in a vessel, a strong one, and everyone, human and demon alike; knows the fact that human are just as strong and are odd things. So he sealed it in a baby, and that baby was me.  
You are starting to see it now aren't you? I was suppose to be seen as a hero to the village, but I was seen to most as the Kyubbi himself. Hated and scorned for something, I had no control over. I found out why I was hated when I was twelve. You would think I would have hated the Fourth and I did for a while, but I stopped because after all, you can't hate your own father for doing what he felt was right. Yes, you heard me right, the Fourth sealed the Kyubbi in his own son. I do not hate the man. No, he gave up so much more then I have, I can live with the hateful looks with the fact, he loves me.

I know he does cause he gave his life to do the seal, it was his blood that wrote the seal on me. He has never watched me grow up, but in a way, I felt him watching over me. I think about it now and I know he did the right thing, he gave his life and mine (sort of) to save hundreds of people. If I had been the Fourth and had to choose a child to seal a demon in; I would choose mine over all of them. Because if I could not be willing to give that great of a sacrifice, why would any one want to do the same. So the day I was born, I also lost my dad, but it wasn't till four years later, that I would most likely never die.

Want to know why? Simple really. The Great Kyubbi No Kitsune is afraid of my death, for with it comes his. So I will live a empty life, but you say I have friends and I do, sadly they do not know me that well or the would know my dream.

I slowly made my way to my apartment, I was in no hurry to get there. But never the less, I still made it there quickly. I didn't call out as I entered. I justed kicked my boots off, then brushed the snow off my coat. I did my nightly things of eating, showering and dressing for bed; after a while, I found myself standing in front of the Seal Gates.

"Gaki, what is it you want now?" The fox asked from the other side of the Seal Gates.I looked at him through the gates and gave a faint smile.  
"To thank you for being here for me, even if it was not your choice." I said, before fading from the room.

I had changed it over these past six years, the room was no longer damp and dark nor was it bright and cheery. It was just a normal looking room. I did not know what to do when the brat told me what he had, I was the reason he was hated by most of the villages. Stupid humans, yet he thanks me.

I laid there with a million thoughts running in my mind. One being why I thanked the fox, he was why I couldn't reach my dream. He stopped me years ago, every time, so I gave up. When I was twelve and first learned of him and why I got the looks needless to say, I was not happy; but it did make me think about when I was younger. You see when I was younger, I was murdered. Don't looked so shocked that I am alive, remember he won't let me die. I don't remember ever thing that happened, what I do is ever so little. You see I was left to myself most of the time, and one day some masked man came in and attacked me. I was four and terrified of him. He was an Anbu, who had lost it all to the Kyubbi. So I stood little to no chance fighting him. As darkness over came me, I heard a voice yelling about being free, I thought it was odd, that I could hear it. The voice grew soft and then my body felt as if was on fire. I remember opening my eyes and looking around. I was still in the apartment that the Third had me stay at with a caretaker, but they really weren't here. The only thing different was the blood on the floor. I did not know it then, but I wasn't alone.

Soon after that, I met Iruka and it was great, till that bastard tricked me. I did not like it when people tricked me. I wanted to kill him, but I knew Iruka would think me a monster if I did, so I just beat the shit out of him. It wasn't till I was 15 that I figured out, that the fox in his own way cared for me. So we made a deal that one day, he would let me die and I would stop trying to kill myself. It has been six years and I am sorry to say, I will have to break that deal, I just can not take it any more. Not after what was said today to me by one of my so called friends, hell it was my teammate that said it. I would do it in the morning.

I sighed did that gaki not think I won't hear his thoughts. I have to stop him some way. I knew it would be mean, but I need to know what had happened earlier today. When you are sealed in someone, the only useful thing is the ability to look at their memories when they are asleep, but the side effect is a nightmare that it makes. I stopped when I found what I was looking for, it was his team talking about the mission they had done today. A small D rank, I think. They had to baby sit some kits. After it was over, they had talked, I watched what they talked about.  
Flash Back

"I am shocked Naruto, I figured you would complain about a babysitting mission." Sasuke stated.

"Nah I like kids" Naruto replied, "In fact, I want to have a lot of them some day."

" Who would you rape to do that?" Sakura said smugly. Sasuke looked shocked as was Naruto, I felt it.

"What do you mean Sakura?" He asked.

"You know that no woman in her right mind would let you touch them anyway. Face it Naruto, you will always be alone, right Sasuke-kun?" She spoke softly as if she was speaking to a small child, only with venom in her voice. As for her answer, she receieved a hard right hook.

Naruto was shocked to see Sasuke hit Sakura, but glad it was Sasuke and not him, if he had done it, she wouldn't be alive after that hit. He looked form Sasuke then to Sakura, she was out cold, I smiled at the look in the other boys eyes.

"Thanks Sasuke." Naruto told him and turned to leave. "She is wrong, you know." was yelled before the other took off, leaving her there.

Flash Back

 

I stopped what I was doing knowing just how to stop him.

I sat up with sweat running into my eyes. Damn it, why did I dream about that, I asked myself. I sighed when I heard my neighbor's baby crying and it sound like it was in my room. Man that kid has great lungs, I thought, as I pulled my pillow over my head to muffle the sound. After about five minutes, I was pissed off, it sounded like the kid's parents weren't even trying to calm the kid down. It pissed me off that my neighbor was so, wait my neighbor has no kids. Hell, the closest people living near me was Shiurkima, Sasuke and Ino. And I know they have no kids well not yet, Ino wasn't due for three more weeks.

I sat up in bed and turn on the light and to my shock in the bed next to me was a baby. I blinked and the baby cried. I carefully picked her up. I rocked her, and she stopped crying.

"Shh little one." I said. Just where did you come from? I asked and felt the kyubbi's powers call out to me, weaker than it has ever been. I closed my eyes and found myself back in the room I had been in, before going to sleep. I looked at my arm first and was a little shocked to see the baby there too. I looked from the little girl up to the Seal Gates, surprised that the fox has not yelled at me yet. I was not worried.

"Kyubbi what's going on here?" I demanded and silence was my answer. "Fox you best answer me!" I yelled and again was answered with silence. I was about to yell again, but the baby started crying. "Shh it is alright little one." I said, as I rocked her when she stopped, I noticed a red blanket of red chalka had wrapped around her. I smiled at the fact the fox was okay, but he felt weaker. "What is going on and where did she come from?" I asked, he was silent for a while before he spoke.

"I am far older and stronger than one may think and I know many things. One thing I do know is how to fuse chakra, life and energy to make a new life. You forgot that I feel what you feel and I felt the darkness that I had hoped that we beat, some time ago. You felt you had no reason to live, but you are wrong, you have her. If you do not want to live for yourself, then live for her and I promise that you will no longer wish for death."  
I told him and he looked at the floor, "If you die, I will die as well, but this child will grow up alone and hated for she looks to much like you. One of the nine will take her in, but she will still have the hate from the others to deal with. You know how that made you act, the only difference is she will have no demon to heal her, she could die." I stated as he looked from the floor to the baby in his arms. She was now asleep. "Kyi" He whispered, than looked at me. "What do you think of that for a name?" He asked. "I am deeply honored." I told him, as they faded from the room.

Italics- Kyubbi thinking

Bold-Flashback


	30. Not like the otheres

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One is not like the others. I know them; yet I do not, however I wish to meet them

Disclaimer. I do not own Naruto and never will. I know that you should know that as well, however this is for those out there that do not. So all you will get it you sue me is nothing ! I am broke with little to no money for gas. I it find it odd that I have a job and work at lest 35 hours a week and yet have very little money at times, however my best friend who has never worked a day in her life time is never broke and have money all the time.

You think you know me, but no one really does. They do not take the time to find out, they just what others have told them about me. You were the say way at first then you changed for the worst. I beat you from your darkness and you hated me for that. However I wanted you to know that I do not really hate, no matter how many times I have said I that do. I just say that so I won't say I love you.

I started to throw the note away that I had found taped to my door, but I could not bring myself to do it. It was not like the other notes I had gotten for the other girls. None of them had ever hated me. They all said they loved me from the first time we meet or they saw me. Who ever it was from they must smell nice the letter still held some of their sweet sent.  
Note: I many work some more on it or get help from a friend with it. I do not know yet, but I would like to know what you think of it. Please tell me, be it good or be it bad I would like to know.


	31. Michiko Kakashi no Musume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakshi is training Naruto for something big. It is the exam? or, Hmm...maybe wedding bells..?

I was walking...that was good, right? I held my head up and bit my lip as pain 

laced though my ankle. Note to self: walking with a broken ankle is painful. Tumbling a bit, I made my way to a bridge, where I saw three kids. I looked at them and smiled. They did not smile back, but stood there in shock. I guess I was more messed up than I first thought. I walked over to the water to see what I looked like. 

I looked into the water and smiled-not that you could see it under my mask. Sighing, I sat down and leaned against the railing. "Do you need help?" I heard someone ask ."No, I'm waiting for someone..." I said, not looking at who was talking to me. 

"...But you will bleed to death," they said as they touched my arm where I had a 

cut from the shoulder to my wrist. I slapped their hand away. "Don"t touch me!" I growled out.The little girl jerked back and tears started to swell in her eyes. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out. 

Kakashi P.O.V.

I was walking towards the bridge when I noticed a group of children huddled over 

what looked like a human body. I quickly picked up my walking pace to see if my assumption was correct. Turns out, it was. I walked over to the children and asked them what happened. They said this silver-haired girl walked onto the bridge and sat down. The little girl of the three, who had tears in her eyes, said she was trying to help and the stranger fussed at her. I sighed and bent down to check Michiko's vital signs. Normal...but her wounds needed medical attention. I picked her up and carefully carried her back to Konoha, wondering all the while where her team mates were. Oh well, I would find out soon enough.

MIchiko P.O.V.

Slowly I regained consciousness and looked around the room. 

"You know, she just wanted to help you," I heard an all too familiar voice say. "I don't want nor do I need help from her, but anyway looks like you are on time to teach them," I said. "True only because you are late getting in," he said. I would have rolled my eyes at him, but I was to sleepy and sore. "Well, true, but you know what, dad? I don't care," I said as I passed out.

I sat up and looked around. I was in my room. I shifted so that my feet where planted on the floor and used my dresser to stand like I always do. I felt some of the stitches in my arm pull loose and felt my blood flow freely out of the cut. I sighed and walked out of the room. "You shouldn't be up." I heard my father say.

"Well, we all are doing the things we shouldn't be doing. Aren't you supposed to be with 

your team." I complained, as he wrapped his arm around me to steady me. "They are in the next room" he replied.

"Really...?" I said, and raised a brow. As we neared the door, he opened it to reveal cell 7. Sakura was sitting cross-legged in a chair and glaring at Naruto, who was trying to pick a fight with Sasuke. I inwardly sighed. Those two bakas...they were always into something. "Oohh...Hiya, Mic-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, as he fell off of the table he was standing on. Baka...kept racing through my mind as I looked at him, not amused. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Michiko..." Sakura said, looking up at me with stern green eyes. "That's exactly what I told her.." Dad said. "But she's too hardheaded to listen." "Humph..." I said, crossing my arms. I'm not hardheaded....

"Hardheaded in your case is another word for idiotic," Sasuke said, glaring at my bleeding ankle. I literally wanted to choke him--maybe kill him. But I wouldn't do that to Dad's students...at least while they shut up when they were ahead. I really didn't see what girls found so great about Uchiha Sasuke. To me, he is an irritating teme.

The pain rushing through my ankle snapped me out of my train of thought. My ankle burned and stung. "You really should get back in the bed and give that ankle of yours time to heal.." Dad said in a serious tone, yanking me a little towards the direction of my room. I pulled away, determined to show my independence. "I can do it myself.." I sighed, holding onto the wall as I slowly walked back into my room. So what..? I made both my ankle and arm bleed..no big deal. I thought as I slowly laid back in my bed, staring up at the patterns on the ceiling. I would have been able to go to sleep if it wasn't for the thought of my mission rushing through my head. "How did I wind up getting injured like this...?" I asked to the silence, raising my arm to look at the blood, which, thankfully, wasn't flowing as bad. It's never happened before...

It was supposed to be a simple mission, go and kill the bandits. Tai and Saiu went with me. We did our thing and killed the bandits. Well, we thought we got them all. The fucker must have been hiding, cause the next thing i knew i was flying through the air. I tried to twist so I would land on my feet. I landed on them all right, but heard a cracking sound and felt the pain of one of them breaking. 

Saiu moved in front of me as Tai slit the guy's throat. He grinned at me and 

ruffled Saiu's hair. He tossed a knife at him while I just limped off the guy to see who he was. My blood rain felt like ice water when I saw who it was, "Run you two!" I yelled, dashing in between them as fast as i could. The next thing I felt was the sickening bloodline limit kicking in, and all three of us where thrown a good couple of yards or more. 

I must have blacked out a bit, cause after that I didn't remember hitting the 

ground. I looked around me and found Saiu was across from me. I tried to push myself up with my arms, only to have pain lace through my whole upper body. At a quick glance, I could tell one was dislocated and the other looked to have a deep cut, yup deep showing my bone. Where is Tai? As I looked around near saiu, I heard blood dripping...

Behind me, I used my arm that was cut to push myself over. There was Tai hanging from a broken tree branch. It had gone through his upper thigh. "Please be alive......" I whispered before blacking out.

I awoke with a start and rolled over and puked in to the floor. I looked up 

at my dad as he ran in to the room. "Poppa!" I cried as he ran over to me before he started rocking me. "Shh, it is going to be all right," he whispered as he wiped my tears away. "But Saiu and Tai--" I choked out. "Saiu is at home and Tai just got out of surgery and he will be fine...." he said in a comforting manner. 

Slowly, I began to calm down, tears still managing to find their way down my 

cheek. I sat in silence for a few moments before opening up my mouth to speak again. "Poppa.." I asked, sounding as if I was in deep thought. "Hmm...?" he said, hugging me close to him. "Please....let me go see them--my team-- let me see them," I said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "You are injured as well, and shouldn't be too active to further damage yourself, but--" he trailed off. "I guess It couldn't hurt if you visited them for just a bit."

I smiled at him. I felt like I wanted to just glomp and kiss him for being so lenient, but it would probably give him a heart attack, and just thinking about acting that way scared the hell out of me. 

Suddenly, a white dove flew by. I remember it was a messenger for the Hokage whenever he wanted the Jonin elite to report to him. Dad and I gazed at the bird in complete silence before exchanging glances. "Please, poppa? I really want to see them.." I begged. "Then one of Cell 7 will have to take you...gomen nasai, but I have to report to the Hokage. It's--" "Your duty. I know, I know..." 

I sighed, half angry and half sad. He nodded and got up from my bed to go 

confront the team. I waited patiently, although it was wearing thin with each passing second. I glared up at the clock, only to see that fifteen minutes had passed. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I decided to go see what was taking Dad so long, when I heard the door to my room creak open. "Mic-chan....?" a voice asked softly. "Can I come in...?"

My eyes widened and my cheeks turned a crimson red. Naruto!! I practically screamed in my head. My heart felt like it would jump out my chest. I acted like I didn't really like him that much around everyone..but..truth is...I like him. I really REALLY like him. "Come in..." I said in a small voice, trying to regain my cool, calm disposition. 

Naruto slowly stepped in the room with his trademark grin on his face. I had always wondered why, even though he was shunned by the villagers, why he kept a cheerful look. I mean, I know he's hurting inside, but he doesn't show it. That tells me he's a strong person. He says he's going to become Hokage. A lot of people laugh, but I believe that he can really do it. 

"Kakashi-sensei told me to take you to the hospital to see your team.." He said, walking over to my bed to help me up. "Are you sure you can walk?" He asked, putting his arm around my waist to give me support as I stood to my feet. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks, but hid it well. "Yeah...I'm sure..." I said calmly. "Okay.." He said, making sure I was telling the truth. Hmm...I wonder if he likes me the way I liked him.....?

At the meeting..Kakashi's P.O.V.

I was standing with my hands in my pockets waiting for the Hokage to speak, when all of a sudden I felt a hand on my shoulder. I sharply turned around to see who it was. It was Iruka. "Oh, Konnichiwa, Iruka-sensei.." I said, not wanting to engage in any conversation at the moment. "How's Michiko?" he asked. My eye covered by my hitai-ate band, but not wanting to be rude, I responded. "She's getting a little better. Still hard-headed, though.." I said with a small smile. 

"Ya know..she reminds me of someone..." he said with a mischievous grin. 

"Who..?" I asked in vague curiosity. "Naruto," He replied. My eyes widened. NARUTO?! I inwardly exclaimed. I sighed. Unfortunately, Iruka was right....She did kind of act like the "Maverick-ninja" Naruto.

"Which means they would make quite a cute couple," he said, suppressing a laugh as he saw the expression in my visible eye. I didn't just hear that... I repeated over and over in my head. 

If Naruto were to end up with Michiko, he would have to learn to be more responsible, in case he needed to protect her. "Hmm..Is that so..?" I asked turning around, an idea suddenly popping into my head. I will train him personally...and make sure he has what it takes...For if I have to bury my daughter, I'll sure as hell bury him.

Naruto helped me walk to the hospital to see Tai. We walked through the doors. "Mic-chan I know you like to walk on your own and all. But please sit in a wheel chair and let me push you to Tai-kun's room." Naruto pleaded, I glanced at him and wished I hadn't, he was looking at me with worry. Sighing, I said fine, and plopped down in the nearest chair. "Thanks." He chirped. 

He pushed me down the hall to the room Tai's in. When we got there I knocked and blinked a couple of times when Saiu opened the door. "Mich you're in a chair." He studied me as I glared at him. "What of it?" I said dangerously. "Hi Saiu-chan, Tai-kun" Naruto grinned cheerfully as he walked up behind me." Hello Naruto" Saui said Tai waved. 

"Michiko" I called out as I entered our apartment. I cocked an eyebrow at Naruto who was asleep on the couch. Walking over to him I gave him a poke. Before I could do anything, I found a kunai to the throat. Maybe my training won't be as hard for him as I first thought. "Naruto it is me" I said. "kakashi- sensei" He asked sleepily.

"Yup, what are you still doing here?" I asked as I stood up. ""Mic-chan, I mean 

Michiko, you see I didn't want to leave her alone." He replied, looking at the floor. I nodded at this and looked at the wall clock."Naruto it is late." I said dead-panned. "It is best I'll be going." He stated. "No, you'll be staying." I told him. If Michiko found out, I let Naruto walk home this late by himself. I shuddered at the thought.

"You alright sensei?" Naruto asked concerned. "Fine fine." I replied as I waved to him. 

"Sleep tight naruto, we have a long hard day of training tomrrow." I stated. "Yeah are you going to be late like all the other times?" he asked, I glanced at him. " I am never late" I said. "True, but you do sit in the tree and watch us till you decide to show up." he grinned. 

I could tell he was in the dark. "So you found me out huh?" I questioned. Yup, he definitely 

won't have that much to do with my training. "Yeah, I may not have good chakla control, but the people I care deeply for, I can find them if need be." he told me, thus making me blink.

Naruto's P.O.V. 

I was woken up by the smell of ramen. Who in the world would be cooking ramen at this hour? I thought, opening my eyes wide and glancing towards the kitchen. I mean, I'd cook ramen 24-7 if I had the chance, but I was asleep, so I couldn't have done it....Unless I was sleepwalking, and I highly doubt that. I yawned and got up, walking into the kitchen. Mich-chan was making ramen and she was wearing an apron. First off, what was she doing out of bed? I didn't know she could cook. And since when did she wear aprons?!?!

She looked at me and smiled. "Morning, Naru-chan!" she exclaimed, setting the table. Umm...Naru-chan? Did she hit her head or something...? This was definitely not like her...She was being way too nice ever since yesterday....

"Morning Naruto..Morning Musume.." Kakshi-sensei said, coming into the kitchen, dressed in his usual jonin elite attire. "Morning, Poppa!" Mic-chan said, setting three bowls of ramen on the table. "Morning sensei.." I said, mesmerized by the smell and sight of the noodles.

"Oh, Michiko...none for Naruto and myself, thanks.." Kakashi-sensei said, patting Mic-chan on the head and giving her a smile. Mic-chan widened her eyes anbd said, "Are you sure..?" Kakashi-sensei nodded and shot me a sharp glance. I was compelled to nod as well, but I didn't want to leave the precious ramen.

He gestured for me to follow him out of the door as if we were going to meet Sasuke and Sakura-chan. I guess it was so Mic-chan wouldn't be suspicious...but what would she be suspicious about? Wait..this is kinds weird...usually he only trains Sasuke specially...Was something going on that I didn't know about?!?! Then again, there was always something going on that I didn't know about....

Michiko's P.O.V.

Man it killed me to be nice like that. But I couldn't help it. Okay, maybe I could. I sighed and sat down at the table, getting ready to eat my ramen. This really was freaky having ramen for breakfast. Naruto must think this stuff is heaven or something...?

Still, I can't believe I smiled like that. Damn! I guess I can scratch that idea off of my list to win Naruto over...

Naruto's P.O.V.

Kakashi-sensei led me to a secluded green field. I wonder why he wants to train me all of a sudden? I have been wondering that all day. And why couldn't I have breakfast? It's not fair! We had Ramen!

Suddenly, Kakshi-sensei stopped all of a sudden and gave me a serious expression. "Naruto, I am going to teach you how to control your chakra better. Then we will move onto the harder things.." he said, tightening his gloves on his hands. Harder things..? I thought, a million images of torture running through my mind. I was about to protest when a certain thought came to my mind. I CAN FINALLY BEAT SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!! HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEE!!!! I CAN'T WAIT!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Naruto!!" Kakshi-sensei exclaimed, scaring the hell out of me, causing me to fall to the ground. He rolled his eyes. "Pay attention, otherwise, you will have no lunch either." You can bet THAT deifinitely got my attention


	32. What I ask is a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke nevr left the village, he knew the value of true team work and had someone he loved with in the village, now he had a family what will he do

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, so you can not sue me. Note to my readers, thank you for staying with me. I truly am sorry for taking so long to update. I can give many reasons to why, and most sound about right; however I will not, because it would not be right to do that.

I was surprised when I was not stopped at the gates. The only reason I could think of is they did not see me as a threat. If only they knew who I was. It took me longer to reach the central tower than I thought. As I looked around the room that served as the main ninjas of the village, hoping to see the Hokage, to my disappointment I did not. I saw only ninjas from the lowest rank to a few of the highest. I sighed, before asking one to help me. "Sir, please can you tell me where I might find the Hokage?"

He looked at me in shock. I mean, I must have looked horrible. "She has no time for petty fights between brats."

"Who are you to say whom I have time for?" I looked for the voice that spoke, it was one of the most beautiful lady I have even seen.

"Follow me."

"Yes, Hokage-sama!" I said, following her from the outer room, to what I guessed to be her office. She closed the doors after we had entered. "Now tell me little one, why are you are covered in dried blood among other things?"

" The blood is my Father's. As for the other things; I was held against my will for a short time and was freed by my father, then ran here as I was told ." She looked at me and blinked. "I think I best tell you the long version."

She nodded and pulled a chair out for me to sit in. "It might be best if you know who my father is." She nodded for me to go on.

"He was a man know by the name Itachi Uchiha." The Hokage glared at me, but I kept on talking. "It also has to do with the leader of the Hidden Sound."

" Yes," she replied coldly. I shivered from the tone of her voice took, when she spoke that single word. I felt tears falling down my cheeks, but did not wipe them away. "They are both dead, and it is my fault."

I forced myself to look her in the face. The look she returned was one of pity and shock. I do not know how long I cried for, although I soon felt myself being rocked.

Tsunda POV

"Hush you're safe, now there is no reason for you to cry," was whispered to me. I pinched a nerve on her neck to knock her out. I rocked her some more, before laying her down on the couch in my office. "You will be fine now." I told her and myself, as I brushed some of her bangs out of her eyes.

She whimpered in the forced slumber. I rubbed my temples and opened the door, grabbing the closest person. "Bring me Uchiha Sasuke" I ordered; whomever it was disappeared in a poof of smoke. I returned to my office to look for some sake and medicine for a headache, one of them was bound to help. Just as I pulled out a glass, there was a knock on my door.

"Enter." I demanded, and Sasuke stood there.

"Come in and have a seat, there are many things we need to talk about. Most of which have to deal with your deceased brother."

"What! Who killed him?"

"That little girl over there seems to think, she is the reason he is dead. But from what I was told, it was Orochimaru that killed him."

"That is impossible, he feared my brother!" At his outburst the child woke, I could tell the look her eyes it was one of confusion and fear. I could only guess at what she had been dreaming, in a panic she ran to Sasuke and crawled into his lap. She hugged his waist, he did not move as she called him daddy. It wasn't long before she was asleep once more.

"Sasuke, from what she has told me and the report from the ANBU team that I had stationed near Hidden Sound; reported Itachi entering, then this girl running from the village. The team split into three smaller groups. One reported back here, the one followed her, and the last team went in to see what was going on. They found both the bodies of Itachi and Orochimaru dead. From what all I could piece together, he wanted her eyes and Itachi wanted his daughter freed. The girl blames herself, Sasuke."

"She looks a lot like him." He stated before standing up.

"Do I have to ask?"

"No, you don't. I may have hated him for what he did. However, I have no reason to hate her." Then, he left the room with her in his arms. I sighed and laid my head down, crying. I cried for all the things she had gone through and will go through.

I ran over to the child as she started to cry. I rocked her and told her even though, it pained me I need to know what happened. It seemed like she was the only one left alive that knew. "They are dead, it is my fault. The guy from the Sound."

"Orochimaru"

"I guessed I was too frightened to find out his name. He wanted my eyes, for some reason. I know there is nothing special about them. I was kept in a cage, as big as this room. I was in there for a day till my daddy came. "

"Your daddy?"

"Hai, Uchiha Itachi , was my daddy." She sniffed and started to cry harder this time. I had heard enough. I pinched a nerve on her neck and she was out like a light.

A soft knocking bought me out of the pity trip I was taking. It was the last of the ANBU Team, plus the ones that were following the girl. "Write your reports and turn them in."

Sasuke POV

I smiled as I made my way back to my flat. I used the rooftops, seeing as it was the quickest way into our village. I opened the door to the mess, that was my home. I sighed with the fact, I would have too clean very soon. "What have I gotten into?" I whispered.

I turned on my light, so that I could get a good look at her. The first thing I noticed, was that she was covered in blood and dirt among other things. She need a bath and to have her clothes changed. I was not sure if it was okay for me to give her one.

The only girls I thought would be free to help were Hinata or Sakura. If I called Sakura, that girl would never get the help she needed. With a shaky hand, I picked up my phone and dialed Hinata's number.

"Hello. Hyugga Hinata speaking, how may I help you today?"

I froze at the sweet sound of her voice like many times before. The growling on the line made me blink

"Look you shithead, if you do not stop calling here and doing this, I will find you and hurt you!" She yelled into the line.

She just sounded so sexy when she was mad. The sound of the girl shifting in her sleep, made me look over at her.

"Hinata, this is Sasuke, can you come over? I need some help." I asked, the line was silent. I was afraid that she had hung up.

"Alright, " was whispered before the line went dead. It was not long till there was a soft knocking at my door. I opened it and stepped aside for her to come in. She gasped as she took sight of the girl on my couch.

"She is not hurt, but needs a bath. I did not know if it was right for me to give her one."

"Who is she?"

"From what I was told, She is Itachi's kid. Can you give her a bath, while I try to find something for her to wear? The bathroom is down the hall on the left."

It was not long after I had found a shirt that Hinata finish bathing her. She dressed her, then handed her to me. I laid her down in my bed and walked into the living room. I left the door open and the hall light on, before joining Hinata on the couch.

"Sasuke what happened to her?"

"I do not know, I was just called to see the Hokage and she told me something. I do not think I should tell you right now. "

I turned my head when I heard my bedroom door squeak.

"Hello," Hinata said, she sort of hid behind the door. I stood up, walking to the end of the hallway; where I knelled down and opened my arms. I blinked when she slammed into me, but hugged her when she started to cry. I picked her up and sat down with her on the couch.

Hinata pulled the cover off the back of the couch, and draped it over us. She mouthed that she was leaving. I nodded to her, as she softly shut the door on her way out.

I could tell the girl was fight sleep, most likely she was going to have nightmares for a while. I stood with her in my arms, and did something that has not been done for me, for a while. Though, it helped me when I was her age.

I danced in slow circles around the room.

"Hush little one, it will be alright now, the is no need to fear. I am here to scare

away the darkness, I will hold on to you through out the night. " I sang softly to her. Even in her sleep, she held my shirt in a death grip. I slowly walked to my room, lay down on the bed, and pulled a blanked over us, before falling asleep.

Kid POV

I awoke the next morning and though it was just a dream, but the man next to me, was not my daddy. I felt him shift next to me and sit up.

"Morning little one. "

I just stared, I felt myself being pulled into his lap.

"It will be okay, I will be here for you." He told me quietly, as he hugged me.

"Really?"

"Hai, we are family."

"Daddy wanted me to make sure, you knew he was sorry."

I watched as Sasuke picked the girl up and left the room. What she told me kept replaying in my mind. 

Flash back

I sat there rocking the sobbing child. "Why do you say things like that little one?" I asked her as I rubbed circles on her back. "I don't lie, lying in wrong." She said, as she used my shirt to wipe her nose on. 

I grimaced, but said nothing about it. "Tell me what happened?" I inquired. She looked at me and sniffed, "the sound guy."

"Orochimaru" 

"I guess I was to frightened to find out his name. He wanted me for some reason. Something about my eyes, but there is nothing special about them. I was in a cage in a room, then Itachi came and told Orochimaru to let me go. He refused and did something with his hands to make a bright light." She said as she buried her head in my chest. "Then his body was on one side of the room and his head near me." She mummered with a muffled voice. 

"Itachi" I repeated, pulling back, "no the other man." 

"What happened to Itachi?" I questioned. 

"He released me and hugged me, saying he loved me and told me to come here and tell Sasuke that he was sorry, that he wasn't the one to kill him. And then he....." 

"Shh you need to rest" I said, using my sleeping justu on her, as I pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hokage-sama" Iruka said.

"Yes?"

"That girl, will she be all right? She was covered in blood after all."He worried. 

"Don't worry Iruka-kun. Sasuke will look after her. He may have hated his brother, but in some way he still loved him too." I said, he nodded and left the room. After my door was closed, my head fell on to my desk. "Damn it, Itachi, why do you do things like this?" I growled out. 

I sighed as I walked down the street and looked at the girl I held in my arms. 

"What have I got myself into?" I whispered. I opened the door to my apartment and sat the girl down on the couch. I looked her over, and noticed she was covered in blood. It was died and caked all over her. She needs and bath, but also rest. I could give her one. No. She is a girl; I am a guy. I can't, I know I will call one of the rookie nine girls. 

I ran over to my phone and thought about who to call. If I call Sakura the girl won't get help. Ino is most likely out with Shino. Okay that leaves Tenten and Hinata. I picked up my phone and dialed, I rolled my eyes but did not hang up, I needed some help. I sighed again and glanced at the clock on my wall. It was only nine o clock. 

"Hello, how may I help you?" a soft sweet voice responded. I blinked a couple of times trying to think why I called her. My mind was blank, just like the other times. 

"Look you freak if you don't stop calling here and hanging up. I am going to find you and beat the shit out of you!" Hinata threatened, I blinked, not that she could see me, good thing to I blushed at how mad I have gotten her. I was about to hang up when the girl shifting in her sleep made me look at her, and the phone which Hinata was still yelling into.

"Hinata" I said her name.

"Sasuke, you're the one that has been calling here?" She asked.

"Yes" I told her. "Why?" she asked angrily. "I need your help." I stated, and waited for her answer, when the line went dead. I groaned and hung it up. I guess I'm on my own. First thing, get her something else to wear for now. An old T-shirt should do, I walked out of the room to my bedroom. 

I should change shirts too, not all the blood was dried, I had some on me. I change after I get her cleaned up. I blinked a couple of times as I entered the main room and my door was kicked in by Hinata. 

"Sasuke you shouldn't be walking around hurt like that." She answered. I stared as she pushed me down in a chair and tugged off my shirt.

"You two shouldn't do things like that in front of children you know." A soft voice said warningly, I blinked and Hinata blushed. 

"She must have used a sleep jutsu on me." The little girl spoke out loud, sitting up and popping her back as she did.

"You must be Sasuke." she stated matter-of-factly, pointing at me. I just nodded 

"And you are?" She glared at Hinata. 

"Hinata Hyuga" she said quickly, rushing over to the girl.

"It is not mine and I am not hurt, but I would like a bath" she requested. 

"Down the hall to the left." I directed.


	33. Diffrent yet the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One Naruto is bad, add in Uchiha and that's worse. But two of them, how on earth are we going to survive!

Today was supposed to be a good day, but no Sasuke just had to go and mess it up. I had talked Iruka sensei in to spending his day off watching myself and the rest of cell 7 train. The day before that, I got Sasuke to promise me a truce for the day. I even got Kakashi sensei's word he would be on time if I got him the newest copy of his book. 

Flash back

I spent the night at Iruka's so we could walk together to meet the others. After eating, we left to meet the others. We where the first ones to get there, then true to his word Kakashi showed up. A short time later Sasuke showed up as well, last to get there was Sakura. I think she almost pasted out see that Kakashi was there already. After all was said and done we went to our teams training spot. Kakashi showed Sakura a new genjustu while he told me and Sasuke to spar. 

That is when the bastard mess every thing up, If it had not been for the Kyubbi; I really think we all would have died. Luckily we all just passed out. I woke first and made sure everyone was okay. Which they are now I just got to wait for them to wake up.

I was brought back to reality when Iruka started to wake up "Aggh, What happened?" he asked as he tried to sit up. "Sasuke fucked up is what happened." I snapped. "I'll say he did, I would like to know where he learned that one at." Kakashi said as he laid there making me wonder just how long he was awake for. "What he was trying to do was warp in to your defenses Naruto, but he mess up the last seal. Quick Naruto doing the right seal and the first seal backwards to stop it." Kakashi told me.

I grinned, "um, heh, yeah thanks." I said as Sakura moaned and sat up. "Ouch, I feel like I was run over by a giant slug," she said looking at us. A slug why in the world would she be thinking of a slug. I just blinked a couple of times, but kept my thought to myself. Sasuke was the last of us all to wake up. Kakashi and Iruka both gave him a talking to for what he did before we started back. We where about half way back when we came in the a smaller clearing and in the middle of that clearing was Gaara, who had a girl trapped in his sand. I did not think, but acted and gave him a swift kick to his head, which he blocked with his arm. He jumped away from to towards the girl. I got in between them. 

Only to dodge an attack form the girl I had just save. I noticed too late that Gaara already had the others trapped in his sand. Being trapped did not stop trying to get loose form the sand ball till he spoke. "Naruto, go get Sensei." He said, I was about to yell at him for ordering me to do something, when the girl chirped out a Hai and jumped away from the clearing. Short time later a guy that looked just like Iruka Sensei came in followed by the girl and a Sasuke look alike. He looked us over, we all got odd looks from him. But the looks he was giving Sakura struck me the oddest though, it was a glare so full of hate. 

"Gaara let the all go but the girl; You four will follow us to the village. Gaara carry the girl with your sand and don't let her go." He ordered, Gaara nodded and the girl called Naruto and the Sasuke look a like both took up rear guard positions. 

That all brought us here to the 3rd's office. 

Then we and by we I mean Sasuke, Sakura, the girl called Naruto, Gaara the Sasuke look a like and myself where waiting for our sensei's and their sensei to finish talking with the old man. None of us were talking in fact, they all seemed to be glaring at Sakura I heard someone shot. Not once or twice on the other side of the door, before it opened and they all walked out.

"We have talked it over, all of you will be staying with your counter part of this world. Sakura you will be put up in a room in the tower." 

The old man spoke, Sakura looked like she wanted to protest being by herself, but from the look she got from the other Iruka, any protest to it died on her lips. With that said and done with the old man left us to ourselves. I looked around the room, no one looked like they were going to say anything. " So why don't we tell each other a bit about ourselves, you know to make us all comfy." I said earning a glare from my Sasuke, the others just nodded. "So, who wants to be first?" I asked hoping they would go first 

Naruto(Kaeru) pov

"Oh, I'll go first just to get the ball in the air. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, but since there is now two of me; you all can call me Kaeru everyone, but Sasuke no baka calls me that. I am a member of cell 7, and anything else is none of your damn business. " She said walking over to the chair Gaara was lounging in and kicked it. He sat up and looked at her then us. Yup, I am a girl in the world and even odder is the fact, that Gaara is a leaf-nin.

"Name's Gaara and I going back to sleep," he said, slouching in the chair once more. Naruto, well Kaeru rolled her eyes at him, then looked at Sasuke with a look of 'you best tell only what you need to and nothing else.'

I thought Sakura-Chan was scary. Boy was I wrong or is it girl-me it's wrong. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes "Sasuke Uchiha, call me Pyro, I live with my brother." He told us all this as Kaeru glared at him. "Happy?" 

"Just peachy, pyro no baka." 

"Stop it now you two.. As for me you know my name, call me what you like . I am the sensei of team 7, if you try to harm them in anyway I will kill you." There Iruka said glaring at us. Well more at Saukra than the rest of us.

Flashback 

I had just gotten back from a mission and was on my way to report in, when I decided to go by the academy. I wanted to see if we needed anything at home, and knew the fact that I had left five three by themselves for at least two weeks. We would need some other foods besides ramen. I had just walked into the schoolyard when explosions rang out. The next minutes went by like hours, and I was scared. My family was in that building; the one that had just had a fourth of it blown apart. I was about to run in to get them when the school kids came out. I glanced over them all, and spotted my koi and ran to him. "Are you ok?" I asked, not caring about the worry my voiced portrayed in it. 

"Yeah, but I can not find Naruto, Sasuke or Sakura…" Kakashi said as he held Gaara back to keep him from running back in after his little sister. "Where?" was all I had asked. "Naruto was late for class, Sasuke went to get her, and Sakura had to use the restroom. " I needn't hear anymore. I ran in to the school. I ran to where Naruto's locker, and in getting there I realized one fact: the explosion originated from this hallway. "Naruto, Sasuke answer me!" I yelled out, and a muffled cursing was my answer. 

I ran over to where it was coming from to see Naruto sitting there with a knocked out Sasuke next to her, and a very pissed off looking Sakura who had a short bladed knife to Naruto's neck. "What the hell is going on here, Haruno?" I yelled. She looked at me and smiled, and when she did I knew with out a shadow of a doubt, the girl was insane. "She took what was mine…" was what she said as she started to move the blade across Naruto's neck. But she dropped it to the floor and fell next to it afterwards with a needle in her back. I thought I heard Naruto mutter something. I decided not to worry whom helped Naruto, but if I ever found them, I would thank them. 

I was kicked out of my thoughts in the literary. I block the second kick by Gaara "I do not think they are the same," was all Kaeru said, but a still watched the girl closely. Kaeru rolled her eyes and nodded for them to start to introduce themselves to us. "Well, I guess it is our turn now." The blond boy stated. 

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, and I am going to be a ninja in my own way." he said, glancing over us looking for something. I could only guess what it was; I have seen the looks as well. "I am Sakura Haruno," was all I heard. All but Kaeru glared at her, thus making her stop speaking.

"Move on to the next person. I want to get home!" Gaara snapped. I rolled my eyes at him "Sasuke Uchiha…" and that was apparently all he was going to tell us. The teachers told us the same thing along the lines of, or did, and to my surprise, Iruka was a school teacher. I tried my best to picture my Iruka teaching in a classroom. I closed my eyes and shook my head to clear it. 

When I opened my eye, I saw a glimpse of pink. Moving fast, I pulled out the book. "Pyro", I started tossing it into the air and he set it ablaze. "Trust me… better the book than you. You may be a perv, but our Kakashi set the last guy who had one of those books within a ten foot radius of Gaara and myself on fire." I said. 

"Yup. Bro still cringes when Kakashi starts a fire ninjutsu…" I said as we all walked out the doors to the tower. They waved to Sakura as she stayed behind. "Seeing as just how today went and what has gone on, cell 7 you are dismissed for today and there will be no training for the next three days." Iruka ordered. "Hai, Sensei." They all yelled together. "See ya later guys," Sasuke said before tugging his counterpart off. 

"So now what?" Naruto asked me. "Well I have to buy some food for the house." I said, as I started looking for my list. I blinked then Iruka held one out in front of my face. "Make sure to get extra milk and eggs, seeing as we have guests. Gaara go with her to help her carry it all back, oh and pick up a treat or to for you kids don't forget your brother and sister ok? " He told me, handing my the list along with more money, which Gaara both snatched up.

" I hold on to it." He replied. "So what are you three going to do?" I asked with a sigh. "I best go by the academy and tell Kakashi about this." Iruka said wearily, the other two gave him odd looks and Gaara smirked. "Yeah pops if you don't Father will make you sleep on Pika's house and let pika have your space in the bed." Gaara mocked. I just put my face in my hands. "Gaara stop it right now, Dad you guys go on we will see you at home after we get done with the shopping." I said, trying to pacify things, pulling Naruto off and Gaara followed us.


	34. To Ensnare a Fox

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The leafs will fall as they do in autumn

I waited for my prey in the shadows. I bit my lip, as he walked past me. I was hunting him, as he turned the corner; I swiftly made my way, from the shadows and just as quickly became the hunted.

I was shocked, at what was in front of me, when I turn the corner. Nothing, nothing was there, he was suppose to be there. But he wasn't, I turned to go back the way I came, only to walk into him. "Who is hunting who," he purred into my ear making me shiver.

I would have run, I should have run, but now I can't. It's gone too far. I let him pull me to his apartment. He thinks he is winning, he thinks that he has outsmarted me. He can just keep thinking that, after all it is hard to outsmart a fox.

As he kissed and nibbled at my neck, I slowly undressed him. I moved us, so that we were standing in front of his bed. I pulled back from him, and looked him over. I made my way back to his eyes, what I saw there made me flick my tail back and forth. Love not lust. He reached up, and tugged on the hem of my shirt, and I let him pull it off me. 

I growled low on my throat, when I felt his sand wrap around my wrists, and bind them to the bed post. I flipped my tail back and forth, as he pulled my shorts off. "My, my little fox did you think you where still in control? After all you are in my lands now; you have seem to forgotten that I am the master of the sands." He purred before taking my length into his warm awaiting mouth.

I was having trouble keeping my human form together, as the man told me what had happened. I growled earning odd looks, from the many sand-nins. that were in the apartment at the time. I turned and left, never to look back. I walked into the waste land of sand, and started my way back home. With one thought on my mind, the leafs will fall as they do in autumn. I will bring all of them down, I will kill them for what they did, to my Koi. No one will stop me. No one has the power to stop me. I felt myself change into my beast form, as my rage grew. My nine tails copied my angry mood. I would kill everyone, that was a leaf-nin, for what they did to my Shukaku.


	35. From the Desert we return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And her the oh so great Hokage passed out

Disclaimer The only time I will own Naruto is in my dreams.

By Vixen_Uchiha

From The Desert We Return

I looked from the gates and glared at Ryo, "Tell me again why we are doing what they asked?" I said while kicking the rock near my shoe. Ryo sighed and glared right back at me. 

"We told my mom that if she let us come early that we would behave and doing as they asks us falls under behaving Kakki," he said. I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms. Stupid promise... like she would know if we misbehaved then again she knew it was me that put the itching powered in all the wound cream. 

It has to be a mom thing I guess, heck mine even knows when I'm planning something but that comes from being soon much a like. I grinned, "What ever you are planing you best stop." Jumping up to yell at the guy the just showed up said I was planning something was about to get beat. I was stopped by a woman though. 

"You old hag let me go." I growled out, "Only one person can get away with calling me that and you are not him so." 

"No but I am his daughter." 

"What you are the kids brat," she yelled me and Ryo both winced, "Yeah and not so load. We need to talk to you alone." I said point to myself then to Ryo 

"Follow me." was all that was said and that is what we did. 

"So those two finally got together?" she started. I raised an eyebrow at this "No, Naruto and Hinata did not get together. But Ryo is her son and I am Naruto's daughter. Please hold all questions till I finish. When they left the leaf all those years ago it was not to train like you thought."It was to get way, you know Naruto was seeing Sasuke right?" She nodded yes " bet you did not know the Kyubi was a female demon not a male" she shook her head no and blinked a couple of times before putting two and two together. I simple took off my sun glasses to let here see my pale blue eye with the mirror wheel in them. 

"So you are a Sasuke kid too." she said and Ryo put his hand on my arm 

"No that Bastard lost his rights to me when he broke it off with Naruto" I growled out. 

"Wait you are say Sasuke knows he has a kid?" she said 

"Yup but when he found out my dad could give him a family he did not want one, so my Dad left." I told her. 

"And my mom went with him." Ryo said grinning "Okay if you are not Naruto son then who is your Dad?" she asked. 

"Think who do you know from the sand that has red hair and controls sand" I said with that Ryo took off his shades so that she could see his pale green eyes. He smirked making him look to much like his dad and her the oh so great Hokage passed out.

 

"Kakki you need to stop" Ryo said as I poked her again she groaned and blinked her eyes at me. She looked over at my shoulder to where Ryo was standing. 

"I can not believe Hinata would get with some one like him." she yelled. We both winced at her words. 

I growled lowly, "Do not yell please" 

Ryo then answered while jumping into a tree. "Yeah it hurts our ears." I said as we all herd growling. Ryo looked at me as did the Hokage, "She just hasn't had her ramon today is all" 

Ryo said "Ramon where" I said spinning around. I stood there and looked at the two kids again more carefully. The girl, Kakki Uzumaki or so she said. I find it hard to believe that what she said about who her other parent was. I knew for a fact that Sasuke and Naruto had a very close thing. 

Before Naruto and Hinata left. I looked at the boy Ryo, "Tell me what is your last name then?'' I asked "The same as my dad's" Ryo said rather smugly. 

"that proves you two are lying." I yelled and in response they both winced again, "what have we said about yelling. What do we have to do to prove that were are telling the truth." Kakki asked. I looked at her and then at the boy. 

"If you speak the truth, you can, I assume, use the Sharingan and would know your father's trademark move." I said. "The same goes for you, as well, young man." I told him as he jumped out of the tree

The girl walked over to me so that I could see her eyes clearly and what I saw was the mirror wheel. The eyes of the uchiha blood only they were blue not red. 

"Blue" I said, "I know it Uncle Itachi said keeping your true eye color is the true sign of mastering the blood line. Kakki said "Uncle Itachi." 

I said "Yeah, him and that bastard don't get along but my papa gets along just fine with him. My uncle has it pretty bad being blind now and all." 

Kakki said "Your rambling" The boy said "RYO" she growled at him. 

"Hold it you two, I want you as well to prove that you are Hinata's son." I said he walked over to me so I could see into his eyes. I watched as they turned from a pale green to all white, he stepped back from me "Desert Coffin" he shouted and Kakki was stopped mid step "so now do you believe us?" he asked. 

I nodded yes and replied, "but I still can not believe that shy, sweet, quiet and just Hinata would marry Gaara of the desert."


	36. Naruto's suprise friend

AN: I am crazy person, who want to try this. Flame me I dare you. No really I want some one to flame me. I mean here I am a yaoi writer, who is not get bitched at like all my friends. what is up with that. I mean I didn't even put warnings on my fics. My beta reader did that for me. Thanks xxSilverWingsxx. I mean what is wrong with yoai. I see nothing wrong with it. Call me crazy for wanting a flame but I really do. Long note well read and review my othere fics as well  
Disclamer: I do not own naruto. I really wish I did but as did not you can not sue me.

Warnings: Yaoi, flame me, I DARE YOU 

\--- 

Untitled 

By: Vixen Uchiha 

An: Okay I need a non yoai. I can think of none. sigh thems the breaks I guess. So I will do this

\--- 

"Naruto get out of bed already" Iruka yelled from downstairs. 

I just rolled over and blocked out the usual yelling, I'm not going any place today. I'm sick and my tummy hurts as well as my chest. I can hear Iruka walking up the stairs and down the hall to my room and finally knock on my door.

"I don't feel good now just go away," I groaned as Iruka opened the door or tried to since it was blocked by my scrolls and empty ramen cups.

"I thought I told you to clean." Iruka said finally getting my door open all the way open as he kicked his way to me.

"Leave me be please, I don't feel good." I said pulling the covers over my head.

"What is wrong? Training to hard for you?" Iruka teased I knew he was doing it so I did not bother to say anything to him.

"Naruto" Iruka asked as I felt him sat down on the edge of my bed. 

"Hey aren't you going to yell at me?" Iruka asked. 

"No, can you please tell Kakashi-sensei that I don't feel too good and it would be best for me not to train today?" I said pushing the covers off my face.

"You are sick. I go tell him you just stay in bed." Iruka said as he felt my forehead.

After tucking me in he walked out of my room. I heard him leave the house a short bit later. Sighing I want back to sleep only to be wake up when my stomach started hurting again. I laid there till it stopped and tried to go back to sleep. But instead I couldn't get comfortable, after tossing and turning a few times I realized I had to go pee. Growling out loud I got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

You know to do the usually peeing then plop back in bed to sleep and get better but I couldn't get it out. As I looked down I noticed blood. Shit I am not sick I am dying. I ran out of the bathroom and down the stairs and out the door. Iruka was with Kakashi on the other side of the town and bleeding like I am I don't know if I can make it there. 'Slow down kit I can help you' 'not now kyuubi' 'Kit don't take that tone with me' 'I said not now' 'look out'.

"Hey Naruto what is the hurry," the fifth asked. I blinked at her as she pulled me to my feet.

"You got to help me," I said. 

"What wrong" she asked me pulling me into a store. 

I looked around at the people in here with us before speaking in a whisper to her.

"Let's go back to my place and talk," She said walking out and back to the hokage's home. As soon as we walk in and the door was shut I found myself in a tight hug so tight in fact I was sure I was going to have a bruised rib or two tomorrow that is if I was alive then.

"Are you hugging me to death because you don't know why I am bleeding?" I asked only to get smacked.

"I know what is wrong with you, and no you are not going to die, but Iruka may pass out when you tell him, follow me," she said walking into her bathroom.

"Sit down on the toilet" she said opening the cabinet under her sink as I did as I was told. I blinked as she pulled out  
Naruto pov 

 

I was walking home with a bag of things I would need to get this week over with. 'Not in shock are you?' 'No just a little surprised is all.' 'And just why are you surprised kit' 'You do not have to ask. You where there you heard what all I was told.' ' yeah but you should have know it would have happened some time or another.'

'Well it is still a shock. I mean here I am a seven teen year old girl who happens to know morw about beeing a guy then a girl.' 'Oh just be happy that it happened when you where in the village and not out on a mission with your team' 'Just why is that' 'Don't take that tone with me kit. I will tell you why. I could have told you the basics but Sakura would have told you how every thing works and supply you with what you needed'

'No way I would have gone to Kakashi before Sakura.' 'Just what does that pervert of a man know about women' 'A lot considering Kakashi is one' 'What!' 'You heard me now get I want to shower and change before I go back to sleep' I told Kyubi as I walked into the house 'I am not going any please till you tell me how you know Kakashi is a women and not a guy.' 'Fine Kakashi was taking a shower at the hose one day and she must have forgot to lock the door and I walked in on her. Happy now get.' sighing when I fell he is in the seal fully I pull out my other pj and put them on forget the shower I want sleep.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Iruka pov. 

 

"Is Kakashi always this late?" I asked leaning now the same brige railing as Sasuke was "No he is here by now most of the times." Sakura told me "What is wrong with Naruto" sasuke asked me for the tenth time. sighing "Sasuke I told you Naruto is sick his stumich was upset this moring" I said "He is most likely fakeing to get attion." Sakura said Sasuke glarded at her "no I think he is sick he told me that he did not feel like training today" I said Sasuke just glance toward the house. I saw the worry in his eyes. " can not beleave I came here to quickly tell Kakashi about Naruto before class started. but see as I made to class and back all before Kakashi got here. I will be watching Naruto today." I said to Sasuke

"Hello my little ninjas and Iruka, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked "I came to tell you that Naruto is to sick to tran today before my class started. And seeing how it started over an hour and a half ago. I went and told them they could have the day off. All before you got here to." I said as I started to leave. "Wait, um Sasuke, Sakura you two can take the day off as well" Kakashi said I watched as Sasuke jumped up to the tree tops and headed towards my and Naruto's house.

"Come on lets go get Naruto some thing to eat." I said walking to the market place. I knew That Naruto would not want anything to eat but by stopping it gave sasuke time to look in on her. He cares for her I do know that but like a sister. I know that if something was really wrong woth naruto Sasuke would know or at least find out. I am after all Naruto trust him enough to have told him about being really a girl. I think Sasuke just Naruto just the same why else would he have told her about the crused seal. I think by doing that it helped him gain more control over it.

"Think sasuke has had enough time." I asked Kakashi only nodded at me. We walked the rest of the way to the house nether one of us spoke. I watched Kakashi out of the corner of my eye. Odd no book, something must be wrong. I went and put the food up and walk back to the liveing room and saw Kakashi sitting down no the couch I was going to check on Naruto till I notced that Kakashi was sittng there crying.

I quickly walked over and sat down "What is it? Please don't cry. I hate it when you cry." I said as I kissed Kakashi on the nose. I lifted Kakashi chin so that we where looking in each others eyes. "Please tell me what is wrong" I asked Kakashi just sniffled "I am crying because of what my doctor told me this morning" Kakashi said then I remeber Kakashi had to have soem test run I little bit back. I pulled Kakashi into a hug "What did she tell you" I aske dtrying and failing at keeping the fear from my voice. "The test came back positive" Kakashi said as my world went black.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I am evil for stopping right there I know. but sorry I need to as you all something as readers okay.

Here is your question. 

Who do you think as the readers of this story should I pair Naruto with? Sorry it can not be Sasuke or Gaara. They have bigger rolls to play in Naruto's Female life. I have some people you can pick from

1\. Haku 

2\. Kankuro (Gaara's brother) 

3\. Kiba 

4\. Shikamaru 

5\. You pick some one else. But NOT SASUKE OR GAARA. 

*~~*~~*~~*~~* 

Got any ideas of what it was?? Go rr and find out in next chapter


End file.
